Forbidden fruit
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Full summary inside!Please read summary inside. Emmett is told by his best friend to stay away from his little sister, who is coming to stay with them. Will Emmett be able to resit her. Will she even be interested in him as more then just a friend?
1. Tongue Tied, Me?

**Point of view: **Emmett

**Summary: **Emmett has always been the big player around town. Girls throw them selfs at him and he loved every minute of it, until he got what he wanted anyway. He might have been a big player but he was also the biggest Jerk. When his best friends little sister decided to come home and live with them He was warned to stay away, Can Emmett keep is hands off the forbidden fuirt or will he get himself in trouble with the ones he calls family. Please review.

**Me, Tongue Tied? What the fuck! **

I was getting ready to go out to the club when my roommate knocked on my door.

"_Come in man what's up?" _Jasper and I had been best friends since our last year in high school. Everyone out here knew us. He was the closest thing I ever had to a real family. He was more of a brother to me then anything else. Even thought are personalities never matched up. For example, He has been with the same girl on and off for about 3 or 4 years. Personally I didn't care for her to much. The bitch never knew when to shut up, But he was the homie so I dealt with it. Me on the other hand. Shit, a girl was lucky to get a full night out of me. Most girls call me an Asshole, usually it's the ones who don't get there way. I'm more commonly known as a player. I swore I would never let a girl tie me down I was to young and good looking for all that shit.

" _A dog you got a minute?" _I was checking myself out in the mirror when Jasper walked in. Hey I'm sorry but I'm sexy and I know it.

" _yea, but ima be talking off soon." _I said putting my Jacket on.

"_That's Cool. I just wanted to know if you were planning on using the other room for anything?" _I had to think for a minute about what he was asking.

" _Other room? Oh naw. why? Oh shit don't tell me you got her pregnant?" _That's all he needed, She already had him by the balls. A kid would only make him tied down for life. I really needed to tech this fool the some game.

"_Naw, my baby sister wants to come down and chill for awhile out here. You cool with that?" _I always forgot he had a sister. I never meet her. All I knew was she went to live with her dad after there mom passed away a few years ago. He never really talked much about her. I didn't care enough to ask.

" _yea that's cool, This is your spot anyway." _Technically this is his Aunt and Uncles house, but they bought a another house, then gave this one to him as a graduation present. He moved my ass in right away.

" _I just wanted to make sure you weren't having any babies and needed the room." _What a dick, That was my biggest fear and he knew that. Having a baby would fuck my shit all up. That's why I would always strap up. Sometimes I'd strap twice depending on the bitch l. I flipped him off and took off to find my girl of the night. Jasper stayed behind me laughing.

Dam this club was cracking tonight. There were bitches in short skirts and dresses crawling all over the place. My little member took over and I made my way over to the bar. A few of the homies where already here. We always meet up but always ended splitting up. I had a few drinks then I spotted my pray for the night. This was going to be to easy. Why did girls have to be so easy? Oh well either way I got my nut so fuck it. I walked over to her she was blonde with some monster tits that were falling out of her top. She had half her ass hanging out her skirt.

_." Excuse me miss, but I saw you from across the room and I just had to know your name." _Fucking line was full proof, worked every fucking time. She was already eye fucking me as it was.

" _I'm Vanessa. What's your name hottie." _She could consider herself fucked. I could hear her panties drop as soon as she spoke.

" _Vanessa my name is Tony and I was about to leave would you like to come back to my house were we can talk?" _I never gave out my real name. Just in case a bitch tried to look me up later. She looked at me with those bedroom eyes that made my dick twitch.

"_Sure I'll follow you there." _

We fucked almost all night. She was a wild one. A slut but a wild slut. I woke up around 6 am. The heat from irritation flowed off me. Why the fuck was she still her. Doesn't she know the drill with one night stands.

"_Hey you got to go my roommate has issues with hot girls being over here when he wakes up." _I know it's fucked up but I hate awkward mornings. she rolled over With an eye open.

"_But I'm ready for another round." _She smirked at me,I laughed at her shacking my head. She thought I thought she was being cute but really I was getting annoyed.

"_Did you not hear what I said. You got to go, I got to go to work anyway." _she Rolled her eyes not fully getting the message I was bluntly sending. She started getting her stuff, the put on her bra.

"_Want to hangout later?" _She asked slipping on her skirt. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"_uhh no. I'm busy ill call you though" _I walked her to the door in a hurry.

" _you don't have my number Tony." _She was trying to slow down but I kept tugging her along, not in a mean way just a rushed way.

"_I'll look you up."_ I said standing with the door already between us. I could hear her muffled voice saying something but I didn't give a fuck. I wanted my bed to my self. I fell back onto my bed glad to be alone in my big bed.

"_Who is Tony?" _Albert was at my door leaning against it with a smirk. I laughed to my self.

"_I was Tony last night." _I said to Jasper like it was no big deal, It really wasn't.He shock his head laughing.

"_Anyway Bella should be here around 6. I got to work can you let her in and show her the room?" _Jasper seemed in an extra good mood today.

"_Bella? Who's that?" _I really did for get all about it. He rolled his eyes at me annoyed.

" _my sister fag!" _

"_oh right, Ugh, I guess so. I aint doing shit today. Well except go to the gym. but I'll be around." _Jasper's eyebrows were pulled together, he wanted to say something but he was holding back. _"what dick?" _I just wanted to go back to sleep but he was staring at me all weird.

" _You're a brother to me Emmett, Bella is my sister so just ..she is off limits ok??" _Man was I that bad with girls that he couldn't trust me with his baby sister. Shit if she looked like him he didn't have to worry. I'm no fag but he doesn't have the best family Genes in the world. He stood there staring at me with a contemplating look.

"_Don't even trip Jazz, I'm not going to fuck your sister dam!"_ He took a deep breath before finally leaving. I could finally get some fucking sleep, no one cares that I had a long night and needed my rest.

I woke up around 1230. I loved having the house to myself. I could eat my cereal in my boxer with out it being awkward with Jasper around. I cleaned up the house, We might be guys but we were clean guys. Our house was always spotless. I hated to have things dirty and messed up. That shit bugged me. I took my shower and took off to the gym. I stayed in shape. I drank a lot and I didn't want to have a beer gut. I'm too sexy for that. I was on the tread mill when this hot ass red head walked by and winked. I could of fucked her. But I came here just about everyday. And Id seen her around before. I didn't want to have issues and need a new gym. I liked this one. They had everything I needed. And the view wasn't bad either. When I say view I mean the yoga classes were pretty much all glass, Dam those bitches can get into some positions. Id love to take home one of them girls, bend her like a pretzel. Maybe id start looking for a new gym. Just to see whats out there.

I finished up my work out and jumped in my G ride. I loved my truck. The best part about living with Jasper is the house was already paid for so we only had a few bills to pay. It was easy to save money around there. I was making bank to. I worked at Bank Of America as a teller, The pay wasn't bad. Plus I was going to school to become an accountant. I was a closet nerd, But I was a sexy nerd so it was ok. Back to my truck. The only woman I would ever love. She was beautiful. Charcoal gray with chrome rims. Leather seats, a sick as system. It hit so hard that when I did let girls ride with me they never wanted to get out. They loved the vibration. I had an 09 Lincoln Mark Lt. She did me right on so many levels. Yea I loved my Truck. Anyway I stopped off at subway to grab something to eat. Yea I loved to eat so what. I wasn't fat so It was all good. By the time I got home it was about 5. Albert texted me

(** my sister should be there soon you at the pad?) **oh shit I forgot she was coming.

**( yea I'm here. ima jump in the shower right quick.) **I ate my food and took my shower. I loved taking showers. I always felt good afterward. I jumped on the couch and turned on the game. I had prefect timing it just started.

There was a minute left on the second quarter and my team had the ball Sanchez was making his way for a touchdown. I was on my feet yelling at the dam TV. Just as he scored. The doorbell rang. I was all pumped the Sixers needed this win to make super bowl. I hated the Saints. Saints and Sixers fans were rivals. The games were fucking insane. I was planning on going to one soon, It was funny to watch people beat on each other. Id problly join in for the fuck of it. That's problly the reason Jasper wont go with me. His ball and chain would freak out if he got into a fight.

I went to answer the door. The hottest girl I've ever seen was standing there. Was this a gift from god? I asked my self taking in the sight before me. She had long shine black hair, Her eyes where a liquid deep blue that made me shiver from head to me dick. She wore a tight black tube top that clung on to her like skin showing off her perfectly shaped breast, leading down to her narrow waist. She wore dark skinny Jean. Her hips where perfectly portioned, and last but not least she wore these sexy heals that where zebra print. She had bags and suite cases behind her.

"_Whats up? I'm Bella. Jasper's sister." _oh shit the devil sent her to give me blue balls didn't he. The words _Jasper's sister _rang in my ear causing my semi hard on to go limp.

"_I'm uhh I'm…." _she laughed looking at me confused. Shit I was fucking confused what hell happened to my words?

"_your Emmett right?" _She stuck her hand out for me to shack.What the fuck kind of shit was that. I seriously just went blank.

"_yea that's me I'm Emmett" _We shook hands, I opened the door for her to come in. she looked around walking in. I felt like a fucking idiot, But I got myself together real quick. I was just shocked that some one so ugly could have such a hot sister. She must get her looks from her dad, God bless him.

"_You have good timing. You came right at half time" _She smiled the sexiest smile I've ever seen. Fuck Emmett stop thinking shit like that she is pretty much your sister, plus she was off limits remember? I had to tell myself over and over.

"_yea I know I'm always on time" _Oh she was a confident little bitch too. I watch as she looked around the house. She turned to me dropping her things.

"_were can I put my stuff Emmett" _She set her hand on her hip still checking out the house.

"_oh right up here." _I lead the way up stairs still wondering how this sexy ass girl was related to Jasper, and she stole my words too, what the fuck. She was going to stay in the room that was closes to my bathroom. That meant we had to share one. Shit I hope she was a clean girl. Jasper's room was the only room with a bathroom in it, then there was one down stairs. I opened the door for her.

" _Well uhh let me know if you need anything. Ill be watching the game." _I secretly was hoping she didn't need anything, I hated being interrupted during games. I was about to leave but she started talking. Great another girl who problly doesn't know when to shut her mouth, My attraction level was already lowering, Girls talked away too much and if I was going to be around her a lot I would probably get annoyed with her, Meaning I wouldn't want to fuck with her. So that was a good thing I guess.

"_oh yea the Saints are playing the Sixers. I hope they cream those fags." _Wait a minute I looked at her in shock. Was I hearing her right? Was she into sports? She must be a Lesbian then, This is bad, I might want to turn her straight for the hell of it. I laughed at myself.

" _you're a Saints fan?" _I asked trying to look any where but her tits. she nodded yes smirking at me.

"_oh you can't stay here then" _I said wanting to be serious,she laughed rolling her eyes. _"Please don't tell me you're a Sixers fan?" _I have never met a girl who was into sport before. Not even a gay one.

" _I sure the fuck am A Sixers fan, By the way there smashing on your little Saints" _she turned around and set her stuff down with a small smile.

" _They will come back in the fourth they always do. They like to tease there prey before they fuck them over and eat them." _I liked the way she thought but she was so wrong we had this in the bag.

"_Wanna watch the game with me?" _stupid ass, I should have slapped myself. What was I thinking she is problly going to talk though the rest of the game. She walked past me and down the stairs. I cussed myself out walking behind her before I caught a glimpse at her nice juicy ass. She turned around to look at me catching me starring. I played it off like I was looking at the stairs but her cocky ass smile let me know she knew what I was looking at.

I was wrong watching the game with her was fun. She yelled at the screen as much as I did, she was kind of like a guy but a sexy ass guy. I'm pretty sure she was lesbian. She was doing a touch down dance when Jasper and Katrina walked in. I was sipping my beer sulking in my lost.

"_Whats going on in here?" _Jasper seemed amused at the sight of her throwing the touch down in my face.

"_Jazzy I missed you so much!" _she had launched her self at him. He hugged her back. She was hugging him and scream how long it's been blah blah blah. I thought it was funny because Katrina was looking at her pissed the fuck off. Anyone who pissed that bitch off was ok In my book.

"_Bells this is Katrina my girlfriend I told you about." _Bella looked at Katrina who had a fake smile on her face. Bella smiled back just as fake. It might be interesting to have her around.

" _Whats wrong with you?" _Jasper looked at me then the screen. He started laughing at the score. He knew what the fuck was wrong with me.

" _He is mad because my team is winning, there is only one down left and its our pass" _Bella did some little retarded dance.

"_Looks like you guys are getting along." _Jasper raised an eyebrow at us, He probably though I fucked her already or something fucked up like that.

"_Yea, she is like having a cooler version of you around" _I wasn't lying either. She seemed cool for a chick. Well see how long it last though.

"_So you guys wanna order a pizza for dinner?" _Jasper and his dam pizza. If it were up to him that's all he would fucking eat.

" _No fuck that! Where going out for pizza. I love pizza!" _she was demanding, Typical girl. I thought to myself.

"_You really are his sister and for a minute I though you were cool." _I looked at Bella grinning.

" _The only uncool person here is a Sixers fan who acts like the world is ending because his Cock sucker team isn't going to the Super bowl, I thought you were going to cry like a Bitch for a minute." _Oh wow she has jokes huh? The way she worded that made me take a hit to my ego, Was she calling me a bitch?.

"_I wasn't going to cry loser girl I was just sad I had to watch you dance. Were did you learn to dance clown collage?" _That was serious the best I could do. I need to be more buzzed I'm funnier that way. Everyone was still laughing at my fucking expense as we walked out to the cars. I was trying to not show that she hit below the belt. I was no fucking girl. I was all man probably more man then she would ever be able to handle.

I went to get in my car when I realized There was I shinny black B.M.W 356 series parked next to my Truck.

"_This is a nice ride." _I said whileBella walk over to it giving it a nice pet.

"_She is sexy isn't she?" _Bella said admiring her car. The windows were tinted black, The only thing was you could tell it was a chick car by the pink and black interior . she opened the door for us to look in. it was all custom done. Black and pink everything.

" _Dam Lisa did your dad buy you this?" _Jasper asked the question we all wanted to know.

"_Fuck no! I bought this with me money honey!" _Bella said proud and annoyed with her brothers question.

" _Were do you work anyway?" _Katrina was even impressed with the car. She didn't give a fuck what she was driving as long as it drove. Bella smirked at us.

" _I'll tell you over dinner. You guys wanna take my car?" _Shit I knew I did. But I didn't want to blurt it out. Plus I wasn't sure I wanted to ride in a bitches car that was Barbie out. It might make me look bad. She got impatience with us.

"_Just get in!" _I shrugged looking over at Jasper who jumped in. I would have gotten in the back but Katrina had a string on Jasper. I doubt she would let him go up front with out her.

Bella pulled out of the drive way and waited for directions.

"_Oh make a left at the stop sign." _Jasper was always a back seat driver. Even when you knew were you were going. Bella car was comfortable and she had good taste in music. Lil Wayne was one of my favorite artist. She had some of his under ground stuff playing. She speeded her way down the street. I don't know why but I was intrigued by this girl. She hasn't even looked at me once like she wanted to fuck me, that wasn't common in girls I would meet. She was defiantly not like any other girl I meet. I might actually become friends with her. Wow did I just say that.

OK so here is the first chapter of my new story. In order to get the next ball busting chapter I need at least six reviews. Come one guys it's just a quick minute to tell me what you think so far. So please, please, please REVIEW!! Thank you!


	2. She's crazy!

**Point of view: **Emmett

**Author's Note: **Wow I can't believe the love this story has already gotten. I want to thank you all for your reviews they mean so much to me, Keep them coming! For every ten Reviews I get I will put up another chapter. Also I know there was some confusion with the character names and I want to apologize for that. I wrote this story with other names but changed it for fan fiction. I'm sorry. Anyway you guys asked for it so here is the next chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. Also I need a beta, anyone interested? Sorry it took longer then I thought to put it up. I had to go say good bye to my best friend. She moved away from me. L So I was with her for a few days.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own twilight or the characters.

**She's crazy!**

When we got to round table Bella walked in and took over asking for our table. She was bossy to, She made sure we got a both next to the TV. I was a little taken back by how confident Bella was. You don't see that very often in girl now a day. She walked around like owned the fucking world, Bella walked around like I fucking did. It was bugging me but at the same time it was turning me on. That bugged me even more.

"_So the family is going to stop by tomorrow they all want to see you" _Jasper already told me we were having a small kick back for her tomorrow so I tuned out and let them catch up. Jasper was gossiping like a female to his sister I started to listen when the subject was change to something that caught my attention.

" _So Bella whats new in your life?" _Bella flashed that sexy smile from earlier. I was interested in what she was going to say, I acted like I wasn't listening.

" _Not much I just been kicking back enjoying life. Working, partying like a rock star." _

" _Yea were you working?" _Jasper asked just as curious as I was.

"_I'm Music Agent for Cash Money Records. I set up tour dates, and talk to other labels for collaborations with other artist." _She has to be lying, Cash money? that's Lil Wayne's label_. " It's a lot of fun. Plus I get to meet a lot of people."_ I didn't mean to but I just blurted it out, but that has to be bullshit.

"_How the fuck did you land that job?" _She gave me the most cockiest look ever. Jasper and Katrina were as confused as I was.

" _My dad owns a music shop in Atlanta. when I turned 16 he let me work in it. I was there all the time. One day. Wayne came in looking for a new bass for his guitar. I helped him and was blunt with him. He said he liked my swag. A few days later his producer came in and asked me to come down to his studio. Like I was going to say no! so I went we talked about my goals and life story. He like a dose of reality every once in awhile, Him and Baby both liked how up front I was. I didn't hold back. and long story short I interned with them for while before he offered me this job. I became close with him. He said he needed someone real with no bullshiting, plus I was super organized and always told him if I didn't like some thing they were working on.. I wasn't all star struck or anything stupid. Dose that answer your question?" _It made since I guess, I was even more impressed with her now. No regular 9 to 5 was going to get her that car, Not that hooked up either. She was doing big things. The rest of the time I pretty much tuned out while they caught up. I was texting this hot Lil bitch I meet a few weeks ago. Tonight was the night I hit. I need to eat, go home shower then leave. Our food finally came. Bella and Jasper were still catching up. I was getting fucking bored then Katrina opened her mouth. Like always saying the wrong thing.

" _Dam Bella you eat a lot huh? Don't you want to watch your weight?" _You never talk about a girls eating habits. How did she not know that she was a fucking girl. Jasper looked like a bomb was about to go off. I was holding in my laughter, half because Bella did eat a lot, the other half was because Bella was giving Katrina the death glare.

" _Are you my dad? NO Are you my Brother? NO Am I fucking you? Hell NO. mind your own fucking dam business. I eat the way I do because I can. You might need to watch your self but maybe if you would exercise ever once in awhile you wouldn't have to watch what you eat so dam carefully You fat whore! What I do or do not eat doesn't concern you." _Bella took a big bite of her pizza after her little rant. I had to laugh that shit was funny and Katrina looked like she wanted to slap Bella. I'm putting money on Bella. She looks like a fighter. I was still laughing, Jasper was holding a smile in.

"_Bella she didn't mean it like that." _Jasper tried his best to lighten the mood. I'm so glad I came. I've been weighting forever for someone to put Katrina in her place.

"_I don't give a fuck Jasper. She needs to watch what the fuck she says to me. You know I have a temper that much hasn't changed." _This girl is a fucking firecracker, I was loving it. All I needed now was for her to slap Katrina to end the night on a better note.

Bella looked pissed off, She got up grabbing her cup, going over to get a drink. I caught some assholes looking at her. I knew one of them was going to make a move. And sure enough this asshole made his way over to her. I Looked over at Jasper he was watching carefully . I had never seen him like this before. He looked mad, He was half out of his seat and his fist were balled up. I looked back at Bella. She was looking at the guy fully amused. I though she was going to give him her number, But then she laughed in his face. He looked at us and back to her. She said something else and walked away. The guy looked like he had just been kicked in the balls. I smiled at her as she walked over and took her seat. I turned back to watch the guy. I felt protective over this girl and I just meet her It has to be because Jasper was like a brother to me so I felt like I needed to protect his sister. Jasper was still tense almost shaking with anger.

"_what did that guy want?" _Jasper asked Bella with a hard look on his face, She smirked at him.

"_My number. What ah lame huh. I mean do I look like some skank that gets turned on by pick up lines?" _Jasper laughed looking over at me. I let out low chuckle taking another ego hit. That guy looked over at us pissed off. I wish he would have some balls, come over and say something. I've been wanting a reason to beat someone's face in. _"You guys ready?" _Bella was an impatient person I could tell. We had barley finished eating and she was ready to go but so was I. She was tapping her foot anxiously. Jasper laughed getting up to go pay. We all got up after him Bella and Katrina went to the rest room. I went to stand next to Jasper. We looked at each other for a second then I laughed at him

" _Fool, I never see you get like that I thought we where going to get to fuck that guy up!" _Jasper nodded not even looking at me, He looked over at the table where the guy was still sitting. I was supposed to be the short fuse not Jasper. I had a bit of a temper. I Also got bored and irritated fast to.Growing up they said I had ADD, I think I was just to smart for that school so I got bored easy.

"_I want to beat the shit out of that guy. I hate that guys look at her like something to do rather then a good girl. Why do guys think if a girl is hot that she will fuck anything that moves?" _I didn't answer cause to tell the truth I was that guy. The girls came out of the restroom, I guess they made up because they were giggling. Fucking Chicks so emotional.

We walked out and what do you know fuck face was there in the parking lot puffing on a cigarette like a queer. He was staring at Bella. She didn't even look his way. I couldn't hold back anymore, I let out my irritation.

"_What the fuck are you looking at Dick? Yea you wish you could hit it huh?" _I said already taking my Jacket off.

"_fuck you I'll look at the bitch if I want to. Baby when you want a real man come find me." _This fucker was just looking for an ass beating, I looked over and Katrina was holding Jasper back. When I looked back Bella was already up to him. What the hell was she doing. I walked up behind her. she made her voice sound seductive as she spoke clearly and soft to him.

" _Hey baby" _she got closer to him he smiled at her. I wasn't sure what to do, what the fuck was she doing? Next thing I knew she had him by the balls,

" _you ever call me a bitch again ill ripe your balls off and feed them to you. Do you hear me? Now if you want them back say sorry!" _He mumbled it but it was a sorry. I just stared at her walking passed me back to the car. I laughed at the dick and went back to the car. We all got in quietly Bella grabbed some hand sanitizer from her purse and put some on, Then she put on some lotion. We all busted out laughing.

"_Dammm Bella remind me to stay on your good side." _Shit I wasn't kidding either I like my balls the way they were. She just smiled putting her lotion on.

" _I don't take shit from no one. I can handle myself guys." _She turned the car on . Dam

I know this sounds weird but that was the hottest shit I think I have ever seen.

"_I taught you well sis" _Jasper took credit for her defense but something tells me from

her personality she would have done that weather she had an older brother or not.

She turned on her music and drove off. Bella sang along, dancing in her seat. I was glade she had dark windows. It would have been embarrassing if someone saw us. If she ever was lucky enough to ride in my Truck I'd have to make sure she didn't do that. She would have to act like a G in my Truck. She was speeding down the rode I liked how she drove, It was aggressive. I could tell Jasper wasn't the one to teach her. He drove like a bitch. Him and Katrina were such a married couple. They drove old and acted old. They didn't even party anymore, I mean really 22 for nothing. It was sicking sometimes to be around. There my inspiration to never to get locked down like that.

We got to the house about 8:30, I was about to head up to get ready for my date tonight, When I herd Bella ask.

"_So what do you guys do on Saturday nights?" _Bella asked looking at all three of us.I felt bad that she would be stuck here with mom and dad while I went out and had my fun, But that was her problem, tonight I had a for sure thing.

" _Bella I work In the morning and so dose Katrina so well be going to bed around 9 9:30." _Her face dropped as she started at Jasper.

"_your kidding right?" _Katrina laughed at her expression.

"_No, but on our next day off we can do something if you want." _Katrina sounded bored. Bella looked at me clearly for help. I felt bad, I mean its here first night here and she is going to be stuck her alone on Saturday night. As the world outside spins around.

"_We can chill Bella, I got canceled on last minute." _Where the fuck did that just come from, The words just fell out of my mouth with out a warning. Jasper's eyes flicked up to me in alarm. I looked at him shrugging my shoulders.

"_I mean you're my new sister I gotta get to know you. Plus you seem funny to be around." _Bella smiled at me in relief.

"_Good let me go get ready."_ She walked up the stairs in a hurry, I looked back to Jasper.

"_Fool I'm not kidding don't fuck with her. She is my sister." _I tried to look offended, but I knew he knew me to well. Really though I wouldn't do anything to ruin my friendship with him. I respected him.

"_Dog, Trust me, I won't fuck with her like that, but some real shit she seems fun to chill with. I'm just getting to know her a little bit. Look would you rather be out with me someone you know and trust or on her own with some random guy?" _Jasper stared at me for a minute, before rolling his eyes and sighing

"_yea man, Ok. I'm sorry I trust you." _Jasper said rubbing his neck looking stressed out.

"_Don't trip Jazz I'd be the same way if I had a hot ass sister" _I laughed at Jasper's expression as I headed off to go get ready.

Bella came back down stairs on her phone talking a lot of shit to who ever was on the other line. I watched her go outside, Then she can back in with her laptop. She sounded mad all I herd was,

" _Don't be a fucking idiot you can't do that In 2 days. Your going to coast your self more money then you will make, Then I lose money, then I have to be a bitch and no one wants that shit right?" _She smiled at me listening to the other line._ "Ok, ok that sounds better love you too. No I don't know but I'm going to hang out with my Brothers friend. So I'll call you tomorrow, Deuces"_ I looked at her wanting to laugh at her, Only because I didn't get her at all. Where the hell did this girl come from was what I was thinking. _"So what are we doing tonight?" _She asked after she hung up, She sounded excited.

"_She is only 20 by the way!" _Jasper shouted from his room up stairs. Fuck 20 I was really going to chill with a 20 year old today. Fucking shit shoot me now.

"_what do you want to do?" _I wasn't to trilled about it now, What is there to do with a fucking 20 year old on a fucking Saturday night?

"_Lets go get some ice cream" _she winked at me. What the fuck ice cream? Was she for real?

"_umm ok that's cool I guess" _She just laughed at me like I was missing a Joke.

"_Jazzy will be back were going to get some ice cream" _she yelled up to him. I could hear him laugh a nerves laugh.

"_yea, alright see you later. Please be careful! Emmett keep an eye on her" _He was probably laughing cause I went from hot sex to ice cream in a minute flat. Keep an eye on her? What's the worst that can happen her ice cone drops and I have to buy a fucking new one? I followed her out the door, Already regretting my decision.

Bella through me her keys.

"_you know the town better then I do."_ All I could think was how lame ice cream on a Saturday night was going to be, this better be some fucking bomb fucking mind blowing Ice cream. I drove off mentally pouting. Bella turned the radio down.

"_So I here the Hudson is pretty sick on Saturdays. Isn't that close by?"_

The Hudson was where they have raves just about every weekend.

"_Yeah, why you can't get in anyway? I mean have you ever even been to a rave or a club?" _I asked because she was so young still. she raised her eyebrows at me and smirked.

"_Emmett I party with Lil Wayne. I'm 20 but i'm not that innocent. Look in a year from now don't you want to look back and say. Dam I'm glad we went to the Hudson the day we meet. That night was sick. Or do you want to say wasn't that ice cream good that one night. Look just leave the getting in part to me. " _I couldn't argue with her on that, I really didn't want to have Ice cream. I mean I was the party guy here. Jasper was the lame married guy who wasn't married. I had nothing to say so I flipped a bitch and we were on our way to the Hudson.

She turned on the radio to get us pumped. I did get excited I was interested to see what was going to happen. But it was the homies baby sister so I was nerves to, I would have to keep an eye on her after all.

We got up in line they checked my id and put my wrist band on. I figured I would buy her drinks for her we would just have to be careful that no one saw. The Bouncer asked for her id but she dodged the question.

"_Hey how is your night going? " _Bella asked in the nicest way anyone could ask. He seemed pleased that someone asked him about his night. She held out her wrist and keep the conversation going. _"you need someone to put the lame girls in check you can call me I'll put them in line for you." _He placed a band on her wrist. She finished with a wink at him and walked inside. She pulled that off so smooth, She must have done it before. She looked at me and smiled _"you ready?" _she had a evil smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"_Baby girl I was born ready!" _I said still amused with her.The music was full blast there were people all over. We made our way to the bar. She ordered and vodka and red bull. I had a Jack in coke. She pounded the first drink. I didn't want to look like a bitch so I pounded mine. We got our second one and went to walk around. At fist we sat down and watched people walk by. Bella had a fucking mouth on her, I had a feeling she might start some shit I would have to finish. She was making fun of people walking by, Not even trying to be quite about it.

When she finished her drink she tugged on my arm.

" _Come on lets dance." _I was a little hesitant at first, I seen her dance a little today and it wasn't the greatest. I was hoping she didn't embarrassed me and that know one I knew was here. We went right in the middle of the floor and the DJ had a sick mix going she started to move in front of me. I froze standing there watching her. Oh shit she can dance, She was on point, Her body moved so perfectly with the beat. People were looking at her even the girls. Then I realized there were probably staring at the idiot who was frozen next to her. _"whats wrong?" _I think she read my mind. _"Where just dancing relax"_ she was probably right better me then some other guy. So I started to dance with her. I was having a great time and I wasn't even thinking of sex. Mostly cause she was pretty close to me and I didn't want to freak her out, by getting a little hard. She started to dance with some girl. I almost nutted in my pants when I saw them kiss. They were both hot ass fuck and the way Bella kissed her, fuck. I wish she wasn't Jaspers fucking sister right now. Either way I was right earlier, Bella was lesbian so It would be easier not to try to get at her.

Bella asked for another drink so we went back to the bar. We were both sweating so we took our drinks and sat down. I wonder if Jasper knew his sister was lesbian.

"_Are you having fun?" _Bella shouted at me over the music.

" _Are you fucking kidding me? hell yea I'm having fun" _We laughed some more at people finishing our drinks. She stood up so I guessed she was ready for some more. We were walking back to the dance floor I was making a path for us to get through. I swore I felt her behind me but when I turned around she was gone. Fuck. I was looking all over for her. I was fucking dead she is lost and I'm fucking dead. Ill kill any fucker who touches her fuck. Right when I was really going to panic I herd her loud and clear. I looked around and what the fuck she was up on the stage with the DJ. She had his mic in her hand they where both laughing,

"_Everyone having fun tonight!!!" _she called out, The crowed went crazy. I was just staring in shock at _her " wooooo ok well I need to feel your energy this has to be a night for the books lets get crazy in this bitch!!!!!!" _The whole place shook with cheering. She Jumped down making her way over to me.

"_You are one fucking insane chick!" _I yelled in her ear.

" _you aint seen nothing yet.!" _Bella yelled back laughing.

The whole night was fucking crazy. People brought us drinks and just wanted to dance next to us. People would walk by and get excited

" _hey it's the stage girl! You want a drink?" _This cute red head was almost star struck by Bella.

"_Only if you get my friend here a drink too!" _The red head nodded her head before leaving and coming back with two drinks. I kept an close on Bella as she danced with other people. I had to admit she made this place jump tonight. I was fucking wasted. She brought over two more shots. She handed me one and grabbed my hand. We walked over to a table there was some girls. One was laying down over the table. Bella smiled at me.

"_Were doing a body shoot off this two girls to end our night Ok?" _Shit you didn't have to tell me twice these girl were fucking fine. They laid back and put the lemon in there mouth Lisa made the salt trail down there stomachs.. She looked at me and winked. I put the shot up in the air.

" _To crazy times" _we toasted and throw the shoot back, Bella made out with the girl after taking the lemon. I was cheering her on. She was officially my new favorite person, she just might have better game then me, maybe.

"_ok your turn we each get to do a shot off you ok?" _she meant me? Fuck I've never done that before, fuck it, I shrugged my shoulder, Bella went first I was nerves but she reminded me it was only a shoot. She pulled off my shirt and made her salt trail. She did something different though. She put the drink in my mouth and squeezed the lemon and my abs. I was enjoying this way to much. She licked her hand with the salt and took the shoot out of my mouth. With no hands. I was impressed. She licked the lemon off and the set up for the next girl. I was in heaven. All I knew was this girl was a crazy as chick who can party. Having here around is going to be funnier then I thought. Why did I think about having a lesbian friend before?

**please leave a review…. Ten reviews get you a new chapter**


	3. She is me but different?

**Point of view:** Emmett.

**Lemon: **Sorry

**Author's Note:** OK so here is the new chapter, I'm loving all the alerts but I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave a review. I have a goal im trying to reach of 200 reviews. So please help me out. Thanks guys, love you all! Also thank you Lindsay for your help Beta this chapter!

**She is Me but Different….?**

Before I knew it they announced that it was close to two and time for everyone to go home.

"_What the hell they close down at two?"_ Bella was really disappointed, But she was faded too so I figured that was enough for one night. Man that was one crazy ass night. Best I've had in awhile.

"_Come on lets go!"_ I pulled her along making our way outside. She followed close behind me. I was a good driving drunk so I told her to let me drive. In the car Bella kept the party going. She put the music on full blast and was dancing in her seat. The whole way home she was moving, dancing, and talking. I was having just as much fun driving as I was in the rave. We got home at about 3:30. I barley turned the car off.

"_Oh my god"_ Bella yelled out, almost giving me a heart attack.

"_What?!?"_ I snapped annoyed at her for scaring me.

"_I'm hungry, aren't you?"_ I laughed at her, turning the car back on.

"_To Denny's it is."_ I said because it was the only place that would be we got there it was fucking crowded, Bella was still dancing around. I looked at her seriously. _" Bella the music is off now"_ I reminded her. She shook her head no.

"_Not the music in my head."_ She said with a small attitude. I heard a few people cheer her on. I sat down and watched her talking to people until they finally called our name to seat us. She sat down letting out a big sigh. "_I want a milkshake and fries."_ I looked at her and laughed, then glanced over at the waiter.

" _I'll have the same."_ He wrote it down and walked away. "_I think he is annoyed with all the drunk people."_ I laughed watching him taking someone else's order. Bella shrugged her shoulders smiling at me. " I can't believe you went up on stage. I was freaking out looking for you" I laughed at myself for panicking over something so small. _" I wanted it be a night we would remember."_ She was dead on about that. I'll never forget this night. Our waiter came back over to us with our milkshakes. "_Do drunk people bug you? Be honest."_ Bella asked him bluntly. He narrowed his eyes at her. The guys behind us laughed. When he didn't say anything Bella did. _"Seriously because you were having a fucking attitude with us and I was only trying to hurry and order to make your life fucking easier."_ Bella snapped at him. Ok maybe I shouldn't had said anything. He was still looking at her with a glare, I watched him with careful eyes. He better think hard about what he said next. The look he was giving Bella wasn't a nice look, it was pissing me off.

"_You don't have a right to ask me that. It's none of your business. But to answer you, yeah people like YOU annoy me!"_ I stared at him because he didn't need to give her that much attitude. Bella was right, she was trying to order fast to make it easier on him. I was about to try to come to her fucking rescue for the second time tonight but like before she saved herself.

"_Look asshole sounds like you picked the wrong job to be in, and the wrong bitch to give an attitude to. I was trying to be nice but guess what now I'm not."_ I stood up ready to knock him out if she needed me to but Bella got up holding her shake and poured it on him. Everyone started to laugh except me I wasn't expecting her to do that. "_There now you have a fucking reason to be a fucking dick to me."_ Bella said setting the empty glass down. He threw his note pad down yelling out.

" _I quit"_ I grabbed Bella by the hand, pulling her outside before they called the cops on us, she was under age and clearly drunk. The fucking waiter ran out right behind us._"Why don't you control your fucking bitch."_ He yelled from behind me. I turned around doing the only thing that came to mind, I punched him right in the face. I'm pretty sure I felt something crack, and it wasn't my hand. The guys who were sitting behind us came out. He tried to hit me but missed, I went to swing again but Bella pushed me back and the guys we didn't know grabbed the waiter. I wanted to go at it with him but Bella grabbed my face with her hand.

"_That's enough, lets go!"_ I looked past her wanting to beat the shit out of him, but Bella calmed me down.

"_It's cool man take your girl home we got him."_ One of the guys from inside said pushing him back. We got in the car, I looked over at Bella. She was smirking at me.

"_Sorry. But someone had to say something to that jerk."_ I looked at her trying not to smile at her.

"_It's cool it made sense, I get what you were saying."_ Half way home I let out a booming laugh. I was thinking of how the night went, Bella looked at me like I was crazy. _" Oh man tonight was a fucking trip, you're a fucking trip." _she laughed to when she understood what I was saying.

" _We have to top this next time you know. Are you up for the challenge?"_ Bella smiled at me with confidence. I nodded at her still laughing, I couldn't wait for next got home at 4:30. I was fucking dead tired, we walked in as quietly as we could, I said good night, and went to pass out. I laid down thinking about everything. Damn she is crazy. I doubt I'll ever meet another one like her. Who knew lesbians could be so fun. Jasper was lucky to have a sister like her. I'm going to like having her around, I could already tell. I closed my eyes and the room started to spin. Fuck I was going to be sick tomorrow or should I say today. Fuck I forgot to ask if we were going to stick with the Ice cream story or what. Fuck it we'll see what happens tomorrow. It's time for bed now. Fucking crazy ass chick was the last thing I thought before I passed out still in my clothes.I woke up with a fucking killer headache. I looked at my phone it was already 1:30. Fuck I needed to get up. I was supposed to do the yard and shit today. I don't even think I'll have time to go to the gym. Fuck it I'll just go twice as long tomorrow. I can't believe how fucking hung-over I am. I haven't been this fucked up in awhile. I hate that burning feeling you get in your throat. Plus my stomach felt like it was on fire. Just the thought of another shot made me gag. I laughed to myself I bet Bella is puking her guts out. I'm twice her size and she drank just as much as I did. I grabbed some fresh clothes and went to take a shower. It helped a little bit but not much. I got out and went to check on Bella, mostly to laugh at her. Her door was open I looked in and her bed was made and she was gone.

"_Hmm"_ maybe she is down stairs. I looked around. She wasn't anywhere. I looked out the family room window and her car was gone. I gave up my search and ate my breakfast even though it was past lunch. After I ate I went and started the yard. Fuck this sucked fucking balls. I just wanted to lay down and sleep it off. I was halfway done with the front yard when Jasper pulled up.

" _What are you doing home Fag?"_ I even sounded weak. Jasper looked at me wanting to laugh.

" _I took the rest of the day off to get shit ready for tonight. Fuck man you look like shit"_ Jasper said looking at me in disgust. Shit he didn't even know how bad I felt. _" Where is my sister?"_ I groaned and shrugged my shoulders. He just rolled his eyes, taking his phone out, walking away, going inside. I started to mow the rest of the yard. Jasper came back out. He had the two randomness things in his hand. Some vodka and some pepto bismol.

"_Bella said to take a shot of vodka and chase it with bismol"_ He was laughing holding up each thing in his hands.

"_Fuck no! If I take a fucking shot I'll fucking puke.!!"_ Jasper started to laugh at me.

"_She said to quite being a fucking girl and do it!"_ He was still on his phone. I reached out for it irritated that Bella was calling me a girl again.

"_Did you seriously call me a fucking girl?"_ I asked her not getting a response. She was to busy laughing in the phone. _"Fucking shit you're a bitch. You know that?"_ I was grumpy when I was hung over. Bella started laughing harder. I grabbed the bottle out of his hand while handing Jasper the phone. Jasper was laughing harder now too. Why the fuck was everyone laughing at me. This shit was bugging me, I'm the one who talks shit putting people on the spot. Now this girl comes from fucking Mars and I'm the one getting made fun of, no I'm going to have to stop this shit. I grabbed that shit from him already gagging from the smell. _"I'm not a fucking girl. She is a fucking guy!"_ That made Jasper laugh even more. He was practically rolling on the fucking ground holding his sides. I was acting like a fucking girl though. What the fuck was wrong with me. I took the shots gagged then went back to my yard work. The sun was pounding down on me making me a little light headed. I drank some water then went back to work. I hated this fucking awhile I started to feel better, that shit really did start to work. I finished the back yard and went to take my shower. I was completely hangover free by the end of my were people already here when I got down stairs. His family was my family so I was in a better mood when they came around. I loved how accepted I was with all of them. I gave the girls a hug, and said what's up to the guys.

"_So I hear you had some ice cream last night with our baby cousin?"_ Jared the oldest cousin asked. I didn't know what to say. I looked at him like a dumb ass not answering him. I didn't want to lie to them.

" _Yea he got some extra toppings too."_ I looked confused at Jasper, he knew I was hung-over. Right? Bella walked in with Emily laughing.

"_Hey rock star how you feeling?"_ I looked at her like she was a alien with two heads.

"_I'm feeling better, but I'd be great if you weren't such a guy with all your shit talking."_ I looked around confused at everyone. They all laughed but me.

"_Come on rock star, it's all out of love. You had some good ice cream last night right?"_ Bella smirked at me taking a seat. I raised an eyebrow at her, not sure why she would want to lie.

" _Dick when we were younger we couldn't just tell our parents we were going to party, so Bella started to say we were going for ice cream. It was code for getting fucked up. She was a fucking genius cause it worked every time."_ I listen to Jared go on. I couldn't help but laugh now that I got the joke. She never wanted ice cream to begin with. That's why Jasper laughed last night. He knew what was going to go down.

"_That's some funny shit, you must feel like a badass coming up with that."_ I said sarcastically, leaning over a chair still tired. Bella got up walking past me patting my back.

"_Did you tell them about our adventure at Denny's?"_ Jared looked at Bella with a serious face.

"_What did you do?"_ He asked her taking a seat. I had a feeling that I was going to find out a lot about my new best friend today.

"_Nothing our waiter quit and I don't remember but I think Emmett beat him up."_ Emily shook her head laughing at us. I smiled to myself because I had for got that part.

"_Fucking Bella what did you do?"_ Emily said laughing sitting down too. I laughed knowing exactly what she did.

"_She made him quit. It was funny shit, I thought she was going to beat him up herself. I was shocked when she poured the shake on him. I really didn't see that one coming."_ I told them the whole story as best as I could. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle were listening too. Everyone laughed at the story. They didn't seem surprised at all by the randomness of Bella. They even seemed like her sneaking in the club was old news.

" _I bet you Jasper didn't warn you about how out there Bella can be huh?"_ Esme asked me smiling at Bella. I shook my head no, looking at Jasper.

" _I figured she was Jasper's sister how different could she be. Fuck if I wasn't wrong. She was all over the place. She even ended up on stage with the fucking mike. It was fun though."_ We were all sitting around talking. The way Esme and Carlisle made it sound like Bella was an evil child growing up. Always in trouble, always doing something she wasn't supposed to.

" _Emmett I bet you see why Jasper gets along with you so well now huh?"_ Emily asked after we were all laughing at a story Jasper told about Bella pulling a teacher's wig off in the eight grade because she wouldn't let her sit next to her friend. I looked around confused.

" _What do you mean?"_ I asked not getting what me and him had to do with him and her. Emily smiled at me laughing.

"_Cause Bella and you have the same type of personality! Duh!"_ I thought for a minute about it, fuck she was right. Bella was a female version of me. She was hot, I was hot. I can't lie she was crazier than me but then again she was 4 years younger too. I was fucking crazy at her age too. She had good game like me. Plus she was as outspoken as me too. Fuck that's weird, Bella was me but she had a slit. I liked having the family around, they always included me in everything. My family was a bunch of assholes. I didn't even really know any of them anymore, I didn't need to know them. I hated my family I never talked to them. As soon as Jasper got the house and asked me to move in I was gone and haven't talked to them since. I didn't need them. As far as I was concerned they were all dead to me.I had a new family that treated me like family. I went to all the family BBQs and I was at every Christmas. Esme and Carlisle even yell at me at times. Anyway enough of all that shit. We were about done eating when I got a text from the bitch I blew off last night.**(I'll give you another chance tonight if you come now.) **Fuck she was hot, I had to work in the morning but I think I could stop by and hit it real quick.**( I'll see you soon then sexy!) **I was happy cause I was going to get some. I was always happy when I got some.

" _Hey I'm gonna take off in a few minutes."_ I announced to who ever was listening. You tell me why it had to be Emily?

"_Where you going Emmett to hoe it up or what?"_ They always put my shit on blast but I guess it was out of love. Her husband Sam told her to shut up but she kept going like the damn girl she was." Emmett one day your dick is going to fall off and your only going to be able to blame yourself. Do you think any girl wants a guy with out a dick?" I laughed it off but I was getting pissed at her. She didn't need to put my shit out there like that.

"_So you're a man hoe huh?"_ Bella was laughing at her cousin's remark. I don't know why but it didn't want her to think that way of me. Not because I was into her but because she didn't know me well enough to judge me like that.

"_Yeah he is a man whore but oh well we still love him."_ Fucking Emily. I gave her an evil eye. Bella looked over at me and she smiled innocently.

"_Make sure to strap twice"_ Bella didn't seem bothered by what Emily was saying, but I was. I said goodbye to everyone. Esme and Carlisle were leaving with Jacob and his girlfriend. So once they were gone I decided I'd leave to. I got to Tina's apartment, she opened the door in her bra and underwear. She looked fucking hot. There where no words between us. I fucking rushed her and took advantage. The whole time I was fucking with Tina I had the images of Bella kissing those bitches and doing body shots. I couldn't get them out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I felt like a fucking pervert. I was getting mad. Tina cried out in pain before I realized I was fucking the shit out of her. I was being too rough, even though I like rough sometimes. I slowed down getting her off before I got my nut. Usually I didn't care if a bitch got off but I was kind of rough, plus I blew her off so I decided what the hell. I don't know what the fuck was going on with me but I fucking didn't like it. This bitch has been in my life for 24 hours and it was already fucking my game up. I got dressed said bye and bounced the fuck out. I drove around for an hour before I decide to go home. I pulled up and everyone was in the garage hanging out. Jasper was on the floor laughing holding his side. I walked up and I could hear Bella and Jared arguing.

"_Fuck you Jared! I can't believe you told him that shit!"_ Bella was holding her own laughter back.

" _Well you told Jasmine I fucked her sister and that I had herpes!"_ He yelled back at her throwing his hands in the air. Emily and her husband looked amused watching the two fighting. Katrina was looking at Jasper like there was something wrong with him. Bella looked at me pointing over at Jared._"Can you believe this ass? He told my first serious boyfriend I was half girl half man?"_ I tried not to laugh cause that was pretty fucked up. Bella looked in no way like a man.

"_He broke my heart! You beat him up for breaking up with me and it was your fault."_ Bella shook her head, Jared laughed again.

"_You did the same shit with Jasmine so shut up!"_ She gave him a smirk as she sat back down. There were all kinds empty beer cans around them.

"_You're never going to meet any boyfriends of mine ever again!"_ Bella took a drink of her beer then looked at me. _"Emmett do I look like a guy?"_ She asked me point blank everyone looked at me. Talk about being under pressure, if I said yeah she would probably kick my ass, if I said no everyone would think I wanted to fuck her.

" _No, you don't look like one but you kind of act like one!"_ Everyone busted out laughing but her. She glared at me for a minute while everyone laughed.

"_Fuck you!"_ she finally said then laughed shaking her head. _"Come on rock star take me to get more beer!"_ I looked at her with a raised eyebrows, damn Bella could drink that's for sure.

"_I think you guys had enough for tonight"_ I was being serious I wonder if she had a drinking problem. There were two empty 30 packs by the trash can.

" _Fuck that rock star! You know you want to be on our level. Have a drink with us."_ I did I want to drink with them but I had to be at work at 7. I had my fun Fridays and Saturdays. I had school and work all week long. I couldn't party like that if I wanted to keep my job.

"_I'm straight. Some of us have to work around here"_ Bella gave me a evil little grin.

" _I get paid more for working hung-over."_ Bella said as cocky as ever. She probably did but I didn't so I said goodnight and went to be a responsible adult going up stairs and getting ready for bed. I was in my room on Myspace. Just hanging out trying to forget about what happened tonight. I just didn't get why she kept popping up in my head. That shit never and Jasper came in. Jasper went straight for his room. Bella went to the restroom, then she stumbled out and invited her self to my room.

" _I thought your lame ass went to bed?"_ I looked up at her with a grin.

"_Oh, what you're my mom now? Do you got me on a bed time schedule?"_ she laughed sitting down on my bed.

"_Did you have fun tonight?"_ I knew what she was asking, I was still annoyed with what happened but I know it wasn't her fault I couldn't control my thoughts. So I took a breath trying not to come off as rude with her.

"_It was chill. Did you have fun?"_ she smiled her sexy smile at me.

" _I missed everyone. It was good to see them."_ Her face fell slightly. _" I hate Mondays."_ She said laying back on my bed, I laughed looking over at her.

"_Aren't you on vacation or something right now"_ I asked her throwing my water bottle cap at her.

"_I have some shit I gotta deal with for work all week so I wont really be here. I'll be out in L.A a lot "_ Her eyes looked sad. I wanted to ask, but if she wanted me to know the truth she would have told me. _"Hey add me on Myspace!"_ she suddenly jumped up going back to being her hyper self.

"_Ok how do I find you?"_ I asked turning around to face my screen but she pushed me over and found her Myspace page herself. _"You're so rude!"_ I chuckled moving further away from her.

"_Shut it rock star, We have to add some sexy to your page by adding me."_ I laughed watching her, hoping she didn't say anything dumb about all the girls on my page.

"_My page is sexy! Just cause its me it's fucking sexy,"_ I said in a cocky tone. Bella laughed as she clicked on her page. After she added me and moved away, I looked over her page and went thought her pictures. She had a fucking lot of them. Some were of her and Wayne some of her and different people. I was most interested in the ones of her in the studio. _"Do you sing?"_ I asked her looking at the picture of her with some head phones and a mike. She laughed looking at it.

"_I mess around sometimes. I'm not to serious about it."_ was her answer, but the pictures looked like she was seriously singing. Then there were pictures of her and some guy. He was all over her. I'm guessing it was a boyfriend or something. I didn't like the way he looked at her. But who was I to say something.

"_Oh I forgot to take those down."_ she had the strangest look on her face, like it hurt her to look at the pictures. She was almost scared of them I think. I clicked out not liking the way she reacted to the pictures.

"_Good night rock star."_ She said walking out. I looked at her tying to guess what was up with her. Maybe he was the reason she went lesbian.

" _Good night crazy"_ I said still trying to guess what was wrong with her. I gave up and went to bed. Her reaction to those pictures was weird. I wanted to know who he was and why she got all weird. Then again I really didn't care that much, I was just curious. I wasn't going to lose sleep over it. I laid down thinking about how busy this week was going to be, I texted a few girls making plans to hook up with them throughout the week, then knocked out.

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? Click the green link please! Let me know who you think the guy is, or just let me know if you like where the story is going. Thank you to all of those who Review, it's means a lot to me, keep them coming!!! It really doesn't take a lot of time, the more reviews I get the more chapters you get so it is a win, win situation! **


	4. lesbian legend

**Point of view: **Emmett

**Lemons: **Short one kind of

**Author's note: **For this story I'm trying to get at least 200 reviews. That is my goal so please help me with a minimum of 10 reviews a chapter! Thank you. Also to my faithful reviewers, and readers you guys rock, thanks for the love! Like I promised you gave me ten Reviews so here is the next chapter! Please keep them coming I have the next few chapters already ready

**Lesbian legend!**

The week went by pretty fast, everything went back to normal. I was back on schedule with my routine. Bella wasn't really around. She was asleep when I woke up and awake when I went to bed. As far as any of us knew she was working. Jasper knew her schedule more then any of us. We would talk when she would be home, Her nick name for me was Rock Star. I kind of liked it. She had her own nick name for just about everyone. I over herd Jasper talking to her today. I guess she was going to party in L.A with there cousins. I was going out to the club like every Friday.

The night was the same as every other Friday. I found a girl I could easily get to. We went back to her place I got off and bounced. I got home at around 3. Bella's car was there I was anxious to see if she was up. Only because she was a funny ass drunk, and I needed a good laugh. This week work was stressful, All the lights where off so I just went to bed. I was laying down when I herd low moans.

"_Fuck yea just like that, fuck baby your ganna make me cum." _I thought I was hearing things at first. I turned on to my side trying to block It out but then I herd _"oh god deeper."_ What the fuck? Did Bella really bring a guy home. But it didn't sound like her. I didn't hear a guys voice either. I grabbed my head phones and tried to sleep. I felt weird knowing she was next door to me having sex. I was in between mad and a hint of jealous. She wasn't really my sister. I'm only a man what do you expect. She was the forbidden fruit. I wanted her even more because I couldn't have her.

I had the weirdest dream that Bella was crying but I couldn't get to her. Me, Jasper and Jared couldn't find her anywhere. I opened a door to some room and she screamed. I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I got up all sweaty and confused. I took my morning shower. I had a knot in my chest from that dream, it really bothered me It was fucking wired. It made me kind of worried for her.

I was in my restroom making sure my hair looked good for my day, When I herd Bella's room door open. I wasn't trying to be nosy, but I wanted to see who was in her room last night. There was nothing to prepare me for what I saw. Out walked not one but two girls. Bella followed behind them. I rubbed my eyes. Did I really just see that. I looked over the balcony down stairs. She kissed both girls goodbye and they walked out. She had a fucking three some with two other girls right fucking next to me! She was a fucking lesbian legend. I was overwhelmed, With different images running in my head. I couldn't think of anything else. She went back in her room. I don't think she even noticed I was there. I had to talk to her, I had to ask. I'm sorry but that was just unreal. Every man's dream was to have two girls at once. I think she is my new hero.

I knocked on her door, Bella opened with a smile. The same smile that gave me goose bumps every time she wore it.

" _Good morning Rock Star" _I suddenly went blank again. I looked her up and down just now noticing what she was wearing. She was in a white wife beater and some pink boy shorts_." Can I help you?" _she was still smiling.

" _I ugh wanted to know if you were busy tonight?" _I lied getting tongue tied yet again with her, she laughed at me.

" _umm no I think I'm free. Why whats up.?" _she opened here door walking away to her bed inviting me in. Shit she did not want to know what was really up right now. she had a box on her already made bed. Fuck I wanted to know what was In it. I hated how she was a mystery to me. I have yet to find out one thing that bore me about her, And I got bored very easy.

" _I don't know yet but I want to do something." _I had never been so interested in a bitch before. It has to be because she was off limit, plus she was the first lesbian I was really friends with. It was bugging me, The sad thing was I don't think she would give me the time of day. I'm mean she was a fucking lesbian. I bet I could make her straight though If she gave me a chance.

"_hey so are there any hookah bars around here?" _She broke my train of thought. Thank god she did to. I might have said something I would have regret.

"_yea there is one that's like right down the street do you want to go?" _I haven't been to a hookah bar in awhile.

" _yea we can start our night there." _I liked the way she thought. _"Jasper is coming tonight. He is calling in sick tomorrow too." _Bella said with a cocky smile as she picked up her room.

"_What the hell! how the fuck did you pull that shit off?" _There she went again with that fucking smile.

" _I haven't yet but trust me when I say he is. And he will like it to. Even if I have to pay him he is coming out with out the wife." _I started at her blinking at her. She had her work cut out for her. They did everything together. Plus he never missed work.

" _yea you do that and ill pay you double what you pay him." _I wanted to kick it with him with out Katrina. We haven't had a good night of parting in a long ass time, Shit he needed it. He was to young to be the way he was, and I had a feeling that Bella was just the one to get him to do it to.

"_ok deal, I'd like to be in small bills." _She said confidently,I smiled an evil grin at her. I had a feeling tonight was going top last week.

I was coming back from the gym. I seen this bitch jogging down the street. She was super fit, girls who kept in shape were extra hot to me. It just meant they took care of them self's and respected them self's a little more then most. I almost pulled over to try and join her jog to get her attention. She had head phones on, a nice tight yet juicy ass. Tone legs. Lets just say she had a prefect body. I slowed down as I passed her. Ok I must seriously be losing my fucking mind. That bitch looked just like Bella. I took off full speed. Now I was seeing her places. Why the fuck have I been thinking about her so fucking much. It was starting to piss me off. I would catch my self thinking about her while at work. I would look to see if her car was home when I pulled up. I liked to just hanging around her, I guess it had to be that she was the first chick who didn't bug me. She was my first female friend. Most girls I would have been over already and on to the next. Then again maybe if I just fucked her already I could move on and not be so intrigued by her. Jasper didn't have to know, If she was down to keep her mouth shut. I couldn't cause then I lived with her for the time being and it would be awkward and she would be jealous if I brought a girl home. Fuck this shit sucks.

I got home and went into the garage, I needed to get some frustration out. So I started to hit the punching bag. It felt good to let lose on it. Then she ran up.

"_It was you?" _I said relived I wasn't losing my mind, but frustrated knowing it was her perfect body I was mentally fucking as I drove by her. Bella took her head phones out. _"Whats up rock star?" _I laughed at myself nervously.

" _I thought I saw you right now but I wasn't sure." _she smiled her prefect smile.

" _yea I saw you! Dork you looked confused." _She went inside. I continued hitting my punching bag. After I was done I went to my room and grabbed my stuff and headed for the shower. But it was locked. Fuck I knew this would happen. I waited for a minute but got anxious and decide to jump in Jaspers shower instead. I was kind of annoyed but it washed away with my shower.

It was about 730 Jasper came home and what do you know The ball and chain wasn't with him. Maybe this would be easier for Bella then I thought. He jumped in the shower like he always did after work. Bella knocked on my door. It was already open so she walked in while knocking.

" _So were leaving in 30 minutes. Were going to dinner then the hookah bar k?" _She said like she forgot about our bet.

" _Did you really pull it off?" _I asked wanting to know if she did how she did it. She smiled a crocked smile.

"_Rock star can you just trust me already?" _No, I can not trust you sorry I don't trust Females. There all gold digging whores I said to myself but answered differently.

"_Sure I trust you I'll be down stairs in 30 minutes" _I couldn't tell her the truth about how I felt about girls, she might get offended and try taking my man hood. I checked my self out I was looking pretty fine. I might have to pick someone up just for kicks. But we will have to see how the night goes, and where we end up at. Jasper and I haven't gone out in awhile. Last time we did was when him and Loud mouth broke up for a week. I got him fucked up and well we decided that night is better off not talked about. No gay shit happened, Well we didn't do anything gay but Jasper sure did act Gay with all his crying and bull shit.

"_Come on guys Lets go!" _Bella was already calling for us to get down stairs. When she said 30 minutes she fucking meant it. Jasper glanced at me, I glanced back and we laughed we must have been thinking the same thing. Bella drove, I was going to offer my Truck but I had a feeling it was part of her plan. We got to the YARD HOUSE. And I already knew what she was planning on doing. We made our way in and got seated. Our waitress was cute, She was definitely fuckable.

" _Hey Bella try not to make her quite ok? She seems nice." _Jasper laughed at my Joke. Bella glared at me then smirked.

"_Why are you afraid I might fuck up your game. I saw you checking her out. It's ok Emmett Here I'll even help you out."_ Fuck she was a cocky bitch but It was funny. We waited for over waitress to come back over.

"_Hello my name is Mandy, can I start you guys off with some drinks?" _She took out her note pad and pen ready to write our order down. I gave Bella a challenging smile. She was already on it though.

" _Hey Mandy hows your day going? You look tired." _Bella was going to try her don't ID me routine, that's how she started last time with the bouncer.

" _My day is almost over. I can't wait to go home." _Mandy the waitress said still waiting to take our order.

"_Go home? Girl you look like you need to party and let lose. I'll have a vodka red bull , The guys will have Jake and Coke, Hey you should come hang out with us. My name is Bella, This is jasper my brother, and my friend here is Emmett, He is single so where taking him out, maybe find him a nice cute red head for him to take out." _The waitress wrote the order down looking at me slightly blushing. I gave her a flirty smile. I didn't need help with getting a girl but this was funny to watch

" _I wish I could go out, but I have a 2 year old son I have to get home to tonight." _That was a red flag for me. Any chick with kids wanted a baby daddy, I was not about to go down that rode. I sat back looking the other way praying Bella saw the alarming look on my face.

"_well here is my number on your next day off maybe we can hang out. My treat." _Bella laughed noticing my lack of interest after she said _son, _thank god to.Mandy blushed at Bella as she took her number.

"I'll _defiantly call you sometime." _she walked away to the next table. I hated to admit it but Bella had a pretty tight game, she knew it too.

"_Lets make tonight fun Emmett. Jasper you can't play this game so you have to reff" _He laughed at her.

" _why the fuck can't I play." _He asked sounding sort of upset that he was not included. she raised an eyebrow at him.

" _ok you can play if you want. Lets see who can get the most numbers tonight" _She said smiling over at me. I liked the sound of this game already, I played it every night I went out with my self. So I had tones of practice.

" _ok but no guy numbers, you have to get girl numbers." _she nodded still confident at my demand.

" _Ok i'm in but this stays between us. And Bells your right. I thought about it and I'm going to go balls out for one night, but only because I missed you so much." _My mouth dropped open not only is he willing to go, He is playing along too. Fuck yea at this rate maybe we can convince him to dump Katrina.Weshared a few sides and had a couple drinks. Mandy didn't charge us for the drinks just the food. What was funny was Mandy wrote her number down on the receipt for Bella. She tossed it my way laughing, Dam she was up one but the night was young. I was anxious to get out of there and start our night I was feeling pretty good. Jasper was in a good mood too. I drove us to the hookah bar. I like the way Bella's car drove. The hookah bar was packed when we got there, it was open mic night. Great we were going to her a bunch of lame asses try and sing, but on the other hand maybe Bella will get up too sing, I wanted to know what she sounded like. Just another mystery Bella left behind for me to wonder about.

**Click the green button and leave a review for next chapter, only ten reviews for my next update, it is already written and ready to go!! **


	5. Something is wrong

**Point of view**: Emmett

**Lemon: **No but this chapter is sour

**Author's Note**: How are you guys liking the characters so far? Thank you guys for the reviews keep up the awesome job. You ALL Rock!!! Don't worry it will happen with Bella and Emmett. Some stuff has to happen first.

Something is Wrong!

Bella walked in like she owned the fucking place once again, getting our table, She let Jasper order our flavor. We were sitting down for about 5 minutes when some guy walked up asking us for the time. He was seriously eye fucking Bella. I knew that look anywhere, It was one of my looks. Oh and when I say he asked us I mean he asked her. I picked this hookah bar cause this is the only one that I knew of that severed alcohol. I went and got the drinks. They carded but I don't think they really cared. Bella sipped on her drinking looking around. She was looking around looking for prey I could tell. Jasper was looking around to but I could see he was really nerves.

There was a group of maybe nine ten bitches chilling on the other side of the room I got up and made my way over

" _Hey ladies me and my friend were just wondering were all your boyfriends were at to night?" _I waved Jasper over.

" _well I'm single what about you? Didn't you walk in with your girlfriend?" _I looked at her confused, why would she think that.

" _No, baby girl that's my little sister Bella and this is my brother Jasper, we were having a family night out but I couldn't keep my eyes off of you" _she giggled slightly blushing.

" _Is that right? Whats your name?" _She was hooked.

"_I'm Em…..Craig" _I couldn't fuck up the routine not to night.

"_Well Craig i'm Stacy how about you give me a call sometime when your not out with the family." _yes! score one for me. I got her number down.

"_I will be calling you." _I winked at then was on my way. I really will be calling her to. I looked for Jasper and I was surprised to see he was talking to a girl. So I left him alone. Bella was with a group of people and they were laughing. I went and sat at our table, looking around at everyone. A few minutes later Bella joined me.

"_How many do you got Rock Star." _I smiled at her

" _I got one why how many do you got." _she smiled back a cocky smile.

"_Ill let you know at the ended of the night." _Either she had more then me or hadn't got any. But with what she was wearing and the looks she got it shouldn't be to hard to get numbers.

Jasper came in with a hugged smile. He sat down next to Bella

"_I just got four numbers." _Both Bella and I looked at him in shock.

"_Shut the fuck up are you fucking joking?" _He laughed at our reactions.

"_Nope I got them from those girls you were talking to." _Lisa laughed and patted my back. Oh it was fucking on. I didn't want to make them look bad but its war now. I got up and got another drink and started doing my thing. Bella and Jasper were every were to but I tried not paying attention to them.

I was already pretty faded I needed to slow my drinking down if I was going to last all night. It was only 10. I was sitting talking with some girl when I herd some guy on the mic.

" _Can I have your attention please. Everyone settle down. I got something I want to say!" _it took a few seconds but everyone eventually looked his way_." Alright. I know you don't know me but check this out. This is for the shortly over there in the Sexy black shit and skinny jeans. Yea you mami, With your long curly hair" _Music started to play he cleared his throat and started up with some weak ass song. I stopped listening and went back to talking to the girl I was with but she was eyeing the guy. This fucker had balls, I wouldn't get up and do that shit for no one, plus he was free styling what ever he was saying. I laughed thinking this guys a fag but I bet he is going to get some ass for that one. Who was he talking to anyway, I looked around and when I looked back to the bar he was sitting at the bar alone.

I got my number then went back to our table. Every bitch in the place was looking at that guy, It was fucking my game up. They all where wondering who he was talking to. Jasper came and sat down shacking his head.

" _Did you hear that fucking shit?" _He sounded like his game was fucked up too.

"_yea who was he talking to you know?" _He pointed over to the bar with an annoyed ass look. Bella was sitting next to him laughing, Shit I should have know. To bad she was a lesbian and he didn't stand a chance.

"_She fell for that lame shit." _I was confused then I figured he didn't know she was lesbian, I laughed it off. Bella came back over to us with a blushing smile.

"_you guys ready to go to the club? " _I wonder if she gave him her number. He didn't look upset, like he was turned down. Fuck it. It didn't matter to me anyway.

We got to the club already pretty drunk. We got in and right away Bella started to dance. She loved to dance I don't know were Jasper took off to. I kept an eye on Bella as she danced her way around the crowed. I decide to do my own thing. I started dancing and getting more numbers. I got a few more drinks. I kept thinking about the hookah bar though. It bugged me. I wanted to know if he got her number or if she got his. I was thinking to much and that made me making me aggravated. I went to go get some air to cool off, Jasper was outside on his dam phone. He put a hand up for me to be quite. He hung up after a minute.

"_I got to go man. We got to go" _Something about the sound in his voice made me worried.

"_Ill get Bella, wait for us by the car." _All he did was nod walking away. I found Bella dancing with some girl.

" _Something is wrong we got to go?" _she instantly looked worried.

"_where's Jasper?" _She asked still sort of bouncing up and down, Her eyes looked weird, I don't know what it was about them, that freaked me out. Maybe I was just really drunk._ "Outside waiting for us."_ I drove home. no one said anything the whole way. I kept looking back at Bella because She looked a like she was going to be sick. Good thing it wasn't my car we where in.

We got home Jasper ran inside and ran back out he jumped in his car with out saying anything getting in his car and leaving. He must be in trouble. Bella walked inside really slow, I caught her shacking her head like she was trying to keep her self awake. She went straight into the restroom down stairs. I went to the living room and turned the TV on. I was glad to be home. I was getting irritated at the club. I couldn't think straight. It made me even more annoyed that I was annoyed bout it. Bella walked out of the restroom a little wobbly, I laughed thinking she was really drunk. She didn't say anything she just sat down with a straight face. I started to text a few girls to see if maybe it wasn't to late to get some ass. I looked up from my phone to see Bella leaning over sitting down.

"_Bella are you ok? Did you throw up?" _I was amused by the thought. We did drink a lot in a short amount of time. She just laid back and closed her eyes she didn't say anything. My eyes went from the TV to her every few seconds for about 20 minutes

" _Emmett" _she finally said something, sounded weak with her eyes still closed. I got up and sat next to her.

" _Whats wrong Bella, Drink to much?" _She shook her head no, I noticed She was really sweaty and her leg was shaking like crazy.

" _I think someone slipped something in my drink. I don't feel good." _I jumped up freaked out not knowing what to do.

" _What the fuck are you serious? Bella look at me." _She opened her eyes and they rolled to the back of her head. I didn't know what to do. Should I call 911 or call Jasper.

" _Bella do you want to go to the hospital?" _I asked already getting my keys.she nodded yes. I picked her up putting her in my truck strapping her in, she made a low sick moaning noise that scared me. On the way there I called Jasper. He was going to meet us there.

I pulled up and yelled for a doctor, Bella was walking but you can tell she was fucked up. _"Whats wrong with her?" _A nurse said grabbing a wheel chair. She was talking really slow and her head kept falling back and fourth.

"_I was at a club with some friends I started to feel sick so I wanted home, I called my brother to pick me up. I think someone put something in my…." _Bella's legs gave out from under her she was out cold. They yelled for the doctor, rushing her throw the E.R doors. I knew why she lied. But I felt bad we should have kept a closer eye on her crazy ass. Jasper and Katrina ran in about a half hour later.

"_what the fuck happened Emmett?" _Jasper yelled when he saw me.

"_I'm sorry dog I don't know what happened. I thought she looked sick in the car I thought maybe she drank to much. She was acting weird at home then next thing I know i'm bringing her here and she passed out when we got here I'm so sorry" _Jasper grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it.

"_It's ok its not your fault Emmett calm down." _I sat down putting my head in my hands I couldn't believe it I was crying. Why was I crying? Why wasn't Jasper crying.? Pretty soon the whole family was in the waiting room. I was standing up looking out the window. I wanted to find the fucking dick who did it and I wanted to kill him. Who would put something in her drink.

Someone put an arm around me. I couldn't help it, I started to cry again. I didn't look up I was embarrassed I was crying. I haven't cried in years and here I was balling like a girl. _" Is she going to be ok?" _I said finally looking up to see who was standing with me. It was Jared next to me. He had tears too.

" _I hope so man." _He said in a low tone. Jasper walked over to us. I whipped my eyes and turned around everyone had there heads down.

"_Jasper I should have watched her more carefully . I knew you weren't around I should have looked after her like a sister not a homie." _I was so wrapped up in my own shit trying to get numbers I wasn't really paying attention to her.

" _Emmett I could have happened no matter what. It is not your fault." _He looked out the window looking angry.

" _if we get the chance to find who did it were taking him the fuck out" _Jared and I both agreed with Jasper

About 2 hours later I doctor came in.

"_Cullen family?" _he questioned.

" _yes" _We all said rushing over to him.

"_what your relationship with Isabella?" _He asked me I'm guessing because I brought her in.

"_I'm her brother. This is our family. " _The doctor nodded looking around at us all.

"_Isabella had an abnormal amount of ecstasy in her system, She also had a high amount of horse tranquilizer. Isabella was also tested positive for 0.7% alcohol level. Her test results showed she was clean until about five hours ago, We were able to pump her stomach and get most of it out. In cases like this the obvious answer would be someone drugged her. There will be an investigation if she decides to press charges. In case this was an suicide attempt she will have to be hospitalized for 72 hours and will have to talk to a therapist before she is discharged. She is asleep right now. What happens when you mix an upper with a down is your heart speeds up and at the same time tries to slow down causing you to go under cardiac arrest. Right now she is on a respiratory to help her breath, Also she has a special heart monitor attached to monitor her rhythm. She is in ICU so she can be monitored more closely." _Jasper couldn't speak, he just stared at the doctor blankly. The doctor looked at us with sorry eyes.

"_she said she was at a club? What club was she at?" _Jasper got the hint that she lied about being with us there. We could get into some serious trouble.

" _she said she was going to club avenue. it's a 18 and older club." _The doctor nodded at him.

"_You will need to tell the police that when they arrive." _

" _can we see her?" _Emily asked close to tears.

"_she is in ICU so only two at a time. But yes you guys may see her" _The doctor said before he left. I sat down still in shock about what he said.

Everyone had went in to see her two at a time. Jasper was telling everyone to go home and come back tomorrow. I hadn't seen her yet. I couldn't look at her like that. I felt horrible even though everyone didn't blame me I still did.

" _Did you want to see her Emmett?" _Jasper asked when it was just him, Katrina and myself. I thought about it for a minute. I did want to see her, But at the same time I was scared to see her.

"_yea I do, Is she still asleep tho? I can wait until she is up." _I've never seen anyone I knew in the hospital before, to be honest it scared the hell out of me. Jared said there where tubes all over her.

"_Yeah she is asleep but I'm going to walk Katrina to the car, I don't think she would want to be alone." _I rubbed my face a stood up.

" _Yeah, ok what room is she in?" _I asked knowing I wouldn't want to be in the hospital alone.

"_2374c" _Jasper said walking away to the car. I walked up to the nurse station.

"_patient name?" _she asked not really looking up at me, Witch I was glad for I was holding back tears, I couldn't believe she almost died. She could have died in my arms.

"_Isabella Cullen" _she buzzed me in. I walked down the long hallway. I stopped in front of the door. I couldn't understand why I was so afraid to see her like this. I barely knew her and she had a hugged affect on my life already. I blamed myself for her being in here and I wasn't responsible for her. I feel like she was changing me, but I didn't get how or why.

_Emmett crying? I know I had to do it though. You guys needed to see just how much she has affected him. Each chapter brings them closer together so keep up the reviews if you want to read more!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. My shit is falling off!

Point of view: Emmett

Lemon: No

Author's Note. YOU guys are amazing, Thank you for your reviews!!!! Keep them coming!!!!!!!!!

**It's falling off shit! **

I took a deep breath, pushing her door open. The sight of her broke my heart. There were tubes everywhere she had machines all around her. The room was quiet except the occasional beeping from the machines. Her skin was pale, it looked powdery. She looked stiff with her arms starched out straight. She didn't look comfortable at all. I stood in the doorway looking at her. A doctor walked in past me, he walked up to check her machines.

" _You can come closer to her than that son." _He looked up at me. The guy felt sorry for me and I wasn't in the bed.

"_I don't want to set anything off._" He looked at the beeping machine with a smile.

" _Are you her boyfriend?" _He asked reading the paper that the machine was feeding out.I smiled and slightly laughed shaking my head.

" _No, I don't have that honor." _The doctor smiled and finished his work. As he walked out he stop in front of me.

" _I've been doing this for a long time now. And usually when a patient has a visitor they truly care about their heart rate increases." _I haven't know her long enough to gain feelings. I don't get feelings, she never showed interest. I mean she is a lesbian. Why did I have to say that so much to myself. I was always reminding my self she was lesbian. I finally walked closer to her bed.

" _I'm sorry Bella! You shouldn't be in here not like this." _I sat down looking at her. She looked so helpless, I felt so fucking helpless. I have never been in a situation like this where there was nothing I could do to help.

A few minutes later Jasper came in and took a seat on the other side of her. We didn't say much. Jasper ended up falling asleep. I couldn't sleep. All I could do was watch her. I was aware of every beep, very noise, every twitch Bella made. I sat back after awhile, closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

I woke up when a doctor walked in. He and a nurse were fussing over her. I got up to get out the way. Jasper woke up too. I looked at my watch it was 7 am already.

Jasper yawned stretching his arms

"_Stay with her real quick I'm gonna get some coffee." _Jasper said in a yawn.I was stretching my arms.

"_I'll go man. What do you want?" _He paused for a second looking at Bella.

"_No I'll go. I just, umm, I need a minute." _I didn't question him. He left and I sat back down next to her. Her hand had moved. It was more then a twitch this time. I stood up and looked at her. I was tense, I wasn't sure what was going on. Her eyes squinted shut slowly moving, her hands almost clenched. Bella's eyes opened looking around. They where soon filled with fear. Who wouldn't panic waking up in the hospital with a fuck tube down your throat.

"_Doctor! Nurse! Someone!" _I yelled out the door. Two nurses and a doctor ran in.

"_Bella it's ok calm down. You are ok. You're in a hospital." _The doctor was trying to relax her. I watched with my hand over my mouth. She must be scared out of her mind right now. I wonder how much she remembered._ "You have a tube down your throat to _

_help you breath. I want you to take in a deep breath as I pull it out ok? Can you do that?" _They pulled the tube out, Bella sounded like she was choking.

"_Put that shit back in!" _I demanded freaking out because she couldn't breath. A nurse walk over to me.

"_It's ok, its normal" _Fuck where is Jasper at. I texted him.__

_**(she woke up get in here)**_

Bella's eyes were locked on mine while they fussed over her. Jasper came in running to her side.

"_I'm so glad your awake. I love you sis" _she kept her eyes on me but reached her hand out to touch his face. Finally she broke our stare looking over to her brother. I could feel my heart hitting against my chest. I didn't even noticed that I stopped breathing. We all had serious faces. The doctor was explaining to her what happened. He let her know she was going to be ok.

" _Well I knew I would wake up fucked up today but this is not what I expected" _I tilted my head to the side. How was she cracking a joke when she just woke up in the hospital finding out she almost died? Jasper let out a small laugh, kissing the top of her head. She looked at us with concern. Her voice was horse and it sounded like it hurt her to talk.

" _So how many numbers did you get?" _Fucking Bella was practically on her death bed making jokes, not even acknowledging what happened.

"_Fuck that shit! Who cares about that bullshit? Bella your in ICU!" _Jasper was still scared I could tell by his tone. But after I heard her talk I knew she would be ok. She is a fighter.

" _Jasper knock it off I'm ok. I'm alive. Moving on. Please don't be such a girl right now." _The way she said it seemed as if this wasn't her first trip to the hospital. Jasper looked at her shaking his head but gave in and laughed.

It's been a few weeks since what has become known as the "bad ice cream." Bella was a strong person. She didn't let the whole thing even faze her. She got home from the hospital and went right back into work. We still went out but we did kick it down some. I watched her like a hawk. I knew Jasper was uncomfortable with her going out but he kept it to him self for the most part. He knew just as well as I did that she was going to do what whatever she wanted either way so fighting her on it was pointless. Plus she only went out with me so that made him feel more comfortable, I know it made me feel more relaxed about it. Jasper still said something every night.

" _Watch her Emmett. Anyone gets to close you take em out. Bella don't drink anything from anyone." _blah, blah, blah. Like we were just going to be as careless after what happened. Bella and I had become closer, She was someone I could talk to. She never held back she told it how it was. I tried to do the same for her but I did hold back some from her. It was nothing personal I just didn't trust anyone, Girls especially.

" _Rockstar you ready yet? I got to get to Aunt Esme before Jacob's present does." _I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think she has fucking ADD. She was a very hyper, impatient person.

"_Is Jazz even ready Cool Whip?" _I started to call her cool whip cause she was like the toping to our ice cream nights. I always had fun when I went out but she always made it funnier.

"_Yes were waiting! You're going to make us miss Jacob's birthday. You take longer to get ready then I do. What the fuck!" _I laughed and walked out the room giving myself one last look in the mirror.

"_You could have taken your car. We could have meet you there. Fuck your so impatient " _I said glaring at the back of her head walking to my truck. Jasper just laughed at us. He thought it was funny how we would argue like real brother and sister. I fought with her as much as he did. The only difference is I had a mouth just like her. So our fights lasted longer.

"_Bella what did I tell you about dancing in my truck?" _It's funny cause at the clubs she can dance. At home she could dance but fuck in the car she looked like a fucking crazy person having a seizure. She stopped moving to glare at me.

"_You're just mad that you can't dance. Shit at the clubs I have to dance twice good to make you look good." _She was such a bitch sometimes but that's what made her.

The family always out did themselves for birthdays. Jacob was turning 17. There was a lot of his friends and all of the family there. I loved coming over here. The food was always amazing and they always had a full bar at all the parties.

"W_hats up Jacob? Happy birthday!" _I gave him his gift and went to find the bar. We all made are way around to say hi to everyone. We all kind of went our own ways. Bella was sitting with Jacob and his friends eating. So I went to chill with them. I took one look around them all before I laughed.

" _Fucking shit your blown." _I was laughing at how fucking high they all looked. Jacob was laughing with his mouth full.

" _It's the one day a year mom wont trip. Wanna hit?." _I shook my head, I got high every once in awhile. I wasn't a pot head like Jared and Jacob. I left to go talk with everyone else.

"_Hey what did Bella get Jacob?" _Emily's husband Sam asked me.

"_Shit fool I wish I knew." _She had been going on about her gift all week, But she wouldn't say what it was. Personaly I thought it was a car. Cause it had to be dropped off. We were all curious to find out. She ran by on her phone out to the front.

" _I guess were about to find out huh?" _I finished my beer laughing to myself.She walked back in with a crowd of people. At first I thought they were just people from the party, like she was getting everyone together to open his presents. Then I looked again not believing who she was standing with.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _Jacob was yelling flipping the fuck out. Only fucking Bella would have Lil Wayne come to a fucking family party. Jacob was jumping up in down like a fucking queer. I knew he was a big fan but damn he looked like he was ready to suck his dick. They just walked around chillin with everyone, Bella was introducing him to the family. Soon Bella came over to sit down letting Wayne and his friends do there own thing.

" _What's up rockstar? You seem surprised." _Bella was sitting next to me and a few other people. I looked over at her.

" _Bella if it's one thing you always do it's you surprise me." _She laughed laying her head on my shoulder. Wayne was looking over at us. Bella waved him over.

"_What's good sugar?" _Bella sat up when Wayne stood in front of us.

"_This is Emmett!" _I liked how she introduced me, Like she was proud to know me or something. Wayne raised an eye brow at me.

"_Ah so you're rockstar? I've herd a lot about you?" _He shook my hand winking over at Bella. I didn't say anything I just stared at him, I wasn't star struck I just was shocked Bella talked about me to him.

The night was cool we all got drunk and hung out talking shit. Jacob was all on Wayne dick. He asked him a million fucking questions. I thought it was funny, Jacob was really excited to have his favorite rapper at his party. Wayne came and sat next to me when Bella took off to the restroom. I was watching all the really drunk people make a fool of themselves. Some people can't handle there liquor.

"_So I hear you and Bella are getting pretty close." _I looked at him wondering how close he was to her.

"_Yeah we chill a lot. She doesn't annoy me like most girls do." _he laughed sipping on what ever drink he had in his hand. I heard he drinks cough syrup with root beer but I didn't want to ask.

"_Yeah she is one of a kind. I knew that the day I meet her crazy ass. She popped off a hell of an attitude with me that day. But I knew she was real people." _I started to laugh at the picture of her going off on Lil Wayne, I bet she gave him an ego hit. Bella doesn't give a fuck. She would slap the president if she thought she had a reason to.

"_Yeah she is a firecracker." _I agreed with him.

" _Hey homie don't take this the wrong way but I was just curious. I see the way you look at her and I hear how she talks about you. You planning on making your move anytime soon?" _I looked at him like he was fucking crazy. I wasn't into her like that. She was like a sister to me. I mean yeah I would look at her ass from time to time but we're not blood so I figure what the hell. I had a lot of sexual frustration with her in the beginning but after the night in the hospital I looked at her differently.

" _I don't see her like that homie she is like a sister. I'm her brother's best friend. I pushed that thought out before I even meet her. Plus she looks at me like a brother. She don't look at me no other way." _I was confused why he would even think that. Did he say the way she talked about me? I wonder how she talked about me to him.

" _Yeah your probably right. I'm faded and don't know what I'm talking about." _I looked over at Bella. I wasn't feeling her like that. Plus she would never be with a guy like me. She always made fun of me being a player. What the hell did they talk about?

"_What has she said about me?" _We both where looking over at her.Wayne laughed harder.

" _All I know is that ever since the bullshit with Edward she hadn't shown any interest in any man. She swore she would never fall in love again. But when ever she messages you she gets the hardest fucking smile ever. Look if she asked I didn't say shit. She kind of scares me." _I started laughing with him.

" _Shit she scares me too. The first night we meet we all went to a pizza place. Man she almost ripped some fags nut sack off for hitting on her." _After awhile he went over to Bella. They got everyone dancing. I sat there thinking for awhile. I wonder who Edward is and what bullshit did he pull with her? Maybe its better I don't know I might end up trying to find him and kill him.

After the party Bella left with Wayne and his friends to his house in LA. She asked if I wanted to go but I was already making plans with this girl I met at the mall a week ago. I haven't gotten laid since before Bella was in the hospital so I figured with her entertained and Jasper staying the night at Katrina's it would be a good time to get out.

I was pretty faded, and the more I thought about it the hornier I got.

I flat out asked this girl if I could hit it. I was surprised when she flat out said yes. I was way to faded to drive so I had the girl come over to the house.

**(I'm here and soaking wet, cum open the door for me!)**

She texted me from outside that shit got me hard as fuck. I almost fell down the stairs trying to get to the door. When I got to it Bella was standing there with Wayne.

"_Who's the bitch in the drive way?" _Bella was giving her the dirtiest look.

"_Just a friend. What are you doing back? " _Wayne choked on his blunt looking back at me.

"_I felt bad because you where going to be home alone so I came back but I guess I was fucking wrong."_ She was still staring at the girl.

" _I'm sorry Bells. You should have called or something." _she looked over at me with the weirdest look in her eye.

"_I hope you weren't planning on bring her in here." _Wayne was laughing standing behind her. Bella's tone was angry I knew that but at what?

"_No, I'm taking off with her. I'll see you later!" _I lied hoping my girl wouldn't mind taking it back to her house. Bella put her head down walking inside.I walked up to the car slowly. I looked back before I got in. Bella was at the door looking at Wayne with sad eyes. He was looking at me with a now serious face. She was saying something to him.

"_What was that all about?" _Angelica asked me staring over at the Bella.

" _My roommates little sister is staying with us. Do you mind if we go back to your place instead?" _I asked already getting in the car. She reached down and grabbed my dick before pulling away. I don't remember much of the drive to her house but I remember the nightmare that happened when we got there.

She didn't have roommates or anything so I was comfortable. I kicked back on the couch and patted for her to come sit next to me. She straddled me instead. Just what I wanted to do get down to business. She kissed my neck and I took my shirt off. She had a fucking body on her. Soon she was in just her purple thong. She slowly moved down and undid my pants. My rock hard cock throbbed in her hand, she jerked it up and down. I was glad I was faded at least I would be able to last longer. It's been awhile since I got off.

"_Fuck yeah baby that feels good put in your mouth" _she started to play with the tip of my dick on her tongue. I laid back and suddenly Bella popped in my mind. All I could see was how sad her face looked. I wanted to know what she was saying to Wayne before I left.

"_Umm whats wrong?" _Angelica was the girls name I think. Well she was staring at me with my dick next to her face looking annoyed.

" _Nothing my bad. I'm faded" _she smiled but her smile bugged me. _"Keep sucking it. It _

_felt good"_ She guided it back in her mouth. I never had to concentrate on getting head before today.

"_FUCK WHAT THE FUCK" _I said pissed off that I couldn't stay hard. Bella keep popping up when ever I closed my eyes. Angelica sat down next to me.

"_Its ok we can try again in a few minutes." _I looked at her feeling bad for her. I just wasn't into her. Her face frustrated me. Something was defiantly wrong with me right now.

"_Naw I'm gonna take off. I'll hit you up sometime.!" _I buckled my pants and put my undershirt on forgetting about my shirt.

"_But I brought you." _She said amused. I thought real quick about it.

"_I'll take a cab. Bye." _I walked outside in a hurry. She slammed the door and called me a bitch. I was a bitch what the hell happened to the pimp in me. This shit has never happened before. Something was wrong with my dick.

Hey you fan fiction reader, yeah you! Hey It's Rock Star a. k. a Emmett I need you to do me a favior and click the dam green button, I want to tell you guys some more of the story! Please click the green button!!!! Your awesome thanks! Wink ,wink


	7. I said that?

**Point of View: Emmett**

**Lemon: **not yet but closer

**Author's Note: **This chapter has some ruff stuff in it. Just a heads up. Also you finally get to know the truth with Bella and her lesbian ways lol. This chapter has a lot of info in it. I'd love to hear what you have to say about it so PLEASE Review it!

**I said what?**

The whole way home all I could think of was why wont my shit work. The more I thought the more I noticed. I haven't even been horny lately. All I do is chill with Bella, Work and school. Maybe I fucked so much that my shit don't want to work anymore. Or worst hanging out with a lesbian is making me gay! SHIT! Does that happen? What the hell is going on with me? I was getting scared, Maybe I have a STD, fuck what am I going to do. My head started to spin. I paid the cab driver and walked up the drive way. Next thing I knew I pucked in the bushes. I was throwing up for a good minute. I was half throwing up from the alcohol, and half from fear of my dick falling off, Maybe Emily was right. Everything was getting darker. I never throw up so much in my fucking life. I thought I was going to die. No really, I thought that was it for me.

I woke up in the morning, My head was still spinning I was in my room. I jumped up trying to remember what the hell happened and how I got home. I ran to the bathroom and throw up. I remembered how my dick wouldn't stay up, so I went to lay back in my bed and called the doctors to get a physical. I need to drink some water I was so thirsty. Bella was sitting at the table on her lap top. She barely looked at me. That wasn't like her.

"Good Morning cool whip." I got my water and sat down. She picked her stuff up and walked away after saying just a simple.

"_Hey" _I didn't get why she was so fucking upset, so I followed her.

"_hey whats wrong with you today? Did your homie leave?" _she sighed still not looking at me.

"_No he is in LA for a few days." _It sounded like she was forcing her self to talk to me.

" _Oh what are you doing today?" _I tried to keep the conversation going.

"_I got some work to take care of. What are you doing? Or should I say who are you doing?" _I stepped back looking at her confused.

" _Wait are you pissed of that I left last night with my friend?" _She had to been there was nothing else for her to be mad about. But why would she be mad over that?

" _It doesn't matter right, I'm just a stuck up lesbian right?" _she snapped at me finally looking my way with a furious look on her face. "_Next time clean up your own dam mess fucking Jerk" _she walked away from me, leaving me dumb founded. She made no since to me at all. Why was she so pissed off. I don't even remember coming home. Dam I hope I didn't say some dumb shit to her about being gay. I have never seen her that fucking mad at me before.

I took a shower. My mind was all over the place. My life was falling a part right in front of me and I couldn't stop it. Never in my life have I had a problem with fucking a girl, I never cared about the way a girl smiled or laughed, I mean I think I broke my cock, Fuck maybe I was turning gay I don't fucking know. Plus Bella was overly pissed at me over nothing, Plus work fucking sucked, I didn't get my raise. My mind was all over the place but it always flashed back to Bella. Why was I more worried about why the hell she was mad over why my dick wouldn't work. I don't get it, what the fuck was her problem? I knew this shit would happen she would start acting like every other girl, Pissed off for no fucking reason at all. Other then she came home and I left. That was fucking dumb. Maybe it was just that time of mouth for her, It was really bugging me that she was mad over nothing at all. Before I knew it the water was ice cold. I completely spaced out right now in the shower. I dried off and throw on some sweats. I got as ready as I could and left to my appointment I made today.

They took blood from me for test, The doctor made me show him my dick. He said it looked normal but we would have to wait for the test. Great just one more thing I needed to worry about. I had to come back in a week for my results. I was still hung over. I need to lay down and sleep it off. I felt like my chest was going to burst open. The doctor just told me to try and relax. He said I was having small anxiety attacks. Seriously I didn't even feel like my self at all. I'm a fucking man not a bitch how the hell did I ended up with anxiety?

I was home laying down when my phone started to go off. I looked at the ID. Cool Whip. I answered it, Maybe she was calling to apologize for being a bitch for no reason.

"_Hello?"_ I answered trying not to sound bothered by her.

"_Hey what are you doing?"_ She asked hesitate at first.

"_Hangout out at home."_ I was trying to be careful with my words, so I would set her off again.

"_Look You where right last night, I'm sorry. I don't know why I was so pissed off about you going with that girl . Look I think we should talk can you meet me for dinner?"_ I wanted to ask what I said last night but then I would look like an ass. I obviously said something fucked up.

"_Where do you want to meet up?"_

"_Ugh, How about Olive Garden?"_ I could tell she wasn't really interested in eating.

"_Sounds good, how about around 7?"_

"_Yeah, I'll see you there." _

"_Bella look whatever I said I didn't mean"_ I finally spit out but I was too late, she hung up already. This fucking sucks, what the hell happened to me last night? I always remember the shit I do, Why did last night have to be the first night I black out.

I don't know what I was going to say to get her to tell me what the hell happened last night. I looked my self in the mirror making sure I looked ok. I stopped and stared at my self. Ever since the every first day Bella came parts of me have been changing. I didn't really like it but she was forcing me to look at myself, really see myself for the first time. Looking in the mirror right now I didn't see the heart breaking, cocky asshole who only cared about himself. I didn't see the player who fucked a different girl every night of the week. What I saw was a guy who was scared to fall in love, Someone afraid of getting left behind and being alone. I was afraid of failing at life. But at the same time that I saw my flaws I saw my hopes. Next to my hopes I saw Bella. I wanted her but I didn't want her for just sex. I wanted her as in a part of my life. I looked in the mirror realizing I was falling in love with her. What the fuck was I getting my self into? Jasper would flip out. I tried to block it out but every time I did it came back twice as hard. I was fucking screwed!

I got to the restaurant a little early so I waited in my truck until Bella pulled up next to me. When I got out she smirked at me.

"_You didn't have to get all dolled up for me!"_ Bella said wiggling her eyebrows looking me over. I guess I did over do it. I wore dark slacks, with a burgundy long sleeve button down shirt. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows.

"_I just felt like getting ready Cool Whip, With you who knows where the night will take us. You don't look to bad your self."_ She was wearing a white strapless sun dress. It hugged her tight all the way to her waist then falling freely the rest f the way down. She just smiled and looked away from me.

When we got in we waited to be seated, The tension between us was pretty strong, and awkward. .

"_So how is your head feeling?" _She asked concerned. I looked at her trying not to stare at her. Fuck I wanted her but I was still unsure. She probably didn't even feel the same way. She did admit to being gay, or at least I think she did. Fuck if Wayne never said anything I wouldn't be having these dam thoughts. Fuck Jasper would fucking kill me, But I just couldn't help it. She made everything feel right.

"_My head is fine, You said you wanted to talk but before we do I want to say I'm sorry for anything I said last night, I was really drunk." _I said shacking my foot, I felt like this was a fucking brake up or something.

"_You don't remember do you?"_ She asked with pain in her eyes.

"_No, I wish I did."_ I couldn't look at her with the look she had.

"_Well you basically called me a cold hearted lesbian bitch, and Im a STD what ever that means, Emmett, you never had to be my friend. You don't have to hang out with me, I am- "_ I stopped her right there.

"_Isabella, Listen to me, I said those things because I was mad, I was mad at myself for becoming the asshole I was but you changed all that. You made me see who I really am. Thank you for that. I freaked out last night, I just didn't mean it flip out on you. You do frustrate me though, Your so closed off, Even more then I am. I hate that your such a mystery. As for you being gay, I'm cool with it I really am." _Bella was listening to me playing with her fork.

"_You really think I'm gay?"_ Bella asked with a strange smirk.

"_Well you turn down guys all the time and well you hooked up with girls in front of me and member when you had those girls over awhile back. I herd you guys getting down." _I was not ready for this conversation with her. I'm a fucking idiot, I'm falling for a dam lesbian.

"_I want to tell you more about me, but I want to ask you a few questions first." _Something about her made me let go of my past and I wanted her to know me as much as I wanted to know her. Something I have never done before was share my past with someone, well other them the bits and pieces Jasper knows.

"_Ask me anything!" _I said getting more nerves. she bit her bottom lip in the most adorable way. I just stared at her waiting to hear what she wanted to know.

" _Are you a nymph?" _I couldn't help laughing at her random first question.

" _No I'm not addicted to sex. Why?" _She smiled blushing. I never seen her shy before it was a good look on her, But I loved her out going personality more. It draws me to her.

"_Well why do you sleep around so much? How come you don't have girlfriends? Why just one night stands?" _I wanted to lie to her but I couldn't, I thought the lie waiting for it to come out but truth came out instead.

" _Because they are all the same and I figure I'll fuck them and leave before they can fuck me and leave me. Plus I hate how most girls act. It's always the same thing. I want different, I want something rare. If I were to ever be with some one she would have to be different. I want someone that is truly mine, not a girl who has slept around with a tone of people. Plus it takes a lot to hold my interest. So she would have to be entertaining." _She had no idea that I didn't know I wanted all that until I met her. Before her I didn't want anything but a fuck. She just looked at me with searching eyes. God I wanted to know what she was thinking or what she was searching for.

Our food came, Bella started to eat while I watched her. She was deep in thought. I wanted to tell her she truly was everything I never knew I wanted.

" _Anymore questions Cool whip." _I asked hating the silence between us. she smiled that smile that made everything bad disappear.

" _Have you ever been in love before?" _I don't know if I ever been in love before. I guess if you don't know then that would be a no. I've liked girls before but I never said I love you to them. That was one thing I didn't mess with. The first time I say I love you to a girl I will mean it. She will be the one I marry. I wont say it to just anyone.

" _Naw. I've lusted but never loved." _I answered simple, I started to relax more. she nodded in understand meant.

"_OK What do you want to know about me?" _She asked smiling but her eyes were nerves.

"_Well I guess the first thing would be, How close are you to Wayne?"_ I asked because at the party last night they where really close. Bella seemed really comfortable with him. The way he looked at her said a lot to. He seemed just as protective of her as me and the rest of the family. But what really bugged me was he looked at her like he knew her, he knew more about her then I did and that bugged me.

"_Wayne is my boss, but we became really good friends. He has been there for me in my darkest moments. I get paid way too much money for what I do. Jasper and the family weren't always there, not that, that is there fault. My dad was kind of an ass. He thought by throwing money at me it would keep me happy but I really wanted family around. When I meet Wayne and His family they sort of adopted me. He isn't that much older then me but he is kind of like my dad. He is hard on me when I need it. I'm close to everyone at Cash Money."_ I know what she meant about wanting family to be around, and being adopted by them because that's what happened with me and Jasper. His family took me in as one of there own.

"_That's cool, I thought maybe you too liked each other or something."_ I had to throw it out there for a reaction, I was glad when she shook her head laughing.

'_Oh no, really you thought that. No like I said he is a father figure."_ We both laughed about it. Bella was looking to the side of us, she looked back at me smirking.

"_What?"_ I asked still laughing.

"_Those girl over there are staring at you."_ She smiled then looked down. I looked over uncomfortable, and sighed.

"_That's rude, they don't know if you're my girlfriend or not."_ I was being serious I hated that about girls. They where whores and didn't care if a guy had a girlfriend. That was one reason I don't have a girlfriend. Woman are two faced, lying bitches.

"_Well it's probably because they could smell the man whore in you. Girls have hoe radar just like guys do."_ She laughed looking back over at the girls. I didn't think it was funny, I didn't like that she thought that about me even though it was true.

"_I'm sick of girls thinking I'm a man whore, Yeah I sleep around but its only because I haven't found that right girl yet."_ Bella looked at me surprised.

"_I thought you liked being a player?"_ I shook my head at Bella

"_I did but it's getting old, Hold on I'll be right back."_ I stood up smiling at Bella, She looked really confused. I walked over to the girls who where eye fucking me.

"_Ladies, I couldn't help but see you looking over my way."_ I put my charm on. They where giggling looking at me. "_I'd really appreciate it if you would stop eye fucking me in front of my date over there, Your making my stomach turn with disgust." _They all stared at me in horror, and disbelief. I went back and sat down feeling pretty good about myself right now.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Bella was laughing taking a piece of bread and throwing it in her mouth.

"_Sorry, I called you my date, I told them to stop eye fucking me."_ Bella started to laugh out loud looking over at the table of girls.

"_Well I'm proud of you, your finally thinking with the right head."_ She smiled looking at me in the eyes. I started to get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I needed to stop doing things like that.

"_Anyway back to our conversation, I have another question I want to ask. If that's ok?" _Bella took in a deep breath nodding yes.

"_You said Wayne was there in your darkest moments, Do they have do with who ever Edward is?_" she looked like she was in pain just thinking about it. As mad as I knew it would make me I was dying to know, She took another deep breath looking away from me. "_You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." _I said feeling bad for bringing it up. She looked up at me.

"_No I'm glad you asked, They think I should be more open with it. Plus Wayne thinks I should tell you because I'm close to you, he thinks we fight a lot because I'm not as open with you as you want me to be. Besides you would probably get why I turned bi. Yeah Emmett, I'm not gay just BI." _She was right about that, We fight more then she does with Jasper. But it's because I get so fucking frustrated with her about certain shit. Wait did she just say BI? As in she isn't fucking gay and I'm a fucking dumbass!

Bella took a sip of her drink before she stated to tell her heart braking story.

" _I should of never got back with him the first time but I thought I was in love. He was my first everything. I really though I would be able to make him love me enough to change. He always cheated on me and never hide it from me. He said I loved him and had to accept him for his flaws. When I fought him on it he would slap me around until I stopped and told him I accepted him. He hit me for everything, that wasn't to his standers. Edward was very hard to please, It was almost impossible. I used to be the weakest girl with the lowest self-esteem. I hated my self for years. He made me feel ugly and useless. If I didn't give it up to him he would take it." _she paused and looked down. I hated how her eyes where filled with pain as she told the short version of her story. It was killing me watching her relive the painful memories for my benefit. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever know inside and out. How could she look at her self and feel bad. I reached over and held her hand. She looked up at me with watery eyes.

"_You don't have to finish Bella." _I wanted her to finish but I wouldn't make her, not if it was going to make her cry.She cleared her throat, And forced a smile out that didn't reach her eyes.

" _I was with Edward for 2 years when I got pregnant_." I could tell she was looking for my reaction. On the inside I was shocked, wondering where her baby was, but on the outside I tried to keep me face composed. She waited a few seconds before starting again_." Edward promised me the world, he said he was sorry for everything he did to me, that everything was going to be great now. I believed him like an idiot. I thought the baby would bring us closer, people say A man can change his ways when he becomes a father, I thought that was going to happen with Edward. I've always wanted to be a mother, it was something I used to look forward to but now, I hope I never get pregnant again. When I was 7 months he came home from work one day really mad, I still don't know why. We got into a huge fight .He said I needed to stop gaining so much weight. That I was disgusting to him, I keep trying to tell him the doctors said I was under weight for 7 months but he didn't care. Anyway he beat me that day the worst he had ever beat me before. I remember Edward hitting me for hours, I couldn't even move after awhile, I was so weak I couldn't even cry anymore, I just laid there in my blood. I was supposed to meet Wayne to help him with some studio stuff, I was still interning with him so I wasn't getting paid. One thing Edward did not get. when I never showed up he got worried. Wayne found me passed out on my living room floor, Edward was gone. long story short I was in the hospital for two months recovering, I was so out of it the first three weeks I didn't even know I lost my baby. I went into a bad depression, Witch Wayne really helped me with. It took a lot of work to become how I am today, I didn't want to be a weak little girl anymore. I took self defense and I worked out everyday, got a hotter body then I had before. The attitude just sort of came with the new me. I never pressed charges like a dumbass and ended running into him like a year later. Edward Started to say how he was a changed man and how sorry he was, he went to rehab or whatever. I don't know What I was thinking but I invited him to my apartment, I told him how much I hated him, And how I was different to. He started to get mad at how I was talking to him, He raised his hand at me and I lost it. I beat the shit out of him. I got arrested, Wayne bailed me out and thought it would be a good idea to visit some family for awhile." _Everything about her made since more now, She wasn't fazed by the hospital because it wasn't the worst thing to happen to her. She hated men because of her ex. I finally understood her, and I was still interested. I'm in deep now. The more she talked the more I wanted her. I wanted to take away all the painful memories and replace them with funny heartfelt ones.

" _So you make him eat his nutts the way you threatened that other fag at the pizza place?" _she started to laugh, she looked relived.

" _no but I wish I did. You ready to go?" _She asked being her impatient self. I paid for our dinner and walked her to her car. There was so much I wanted to say to her but I just couldn't get the words out.

"_See you at home?"_ She asked getting in the car. I nodded my head still trying to process her story.

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ten reviews get you the next juicy chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Talking like girls, Dam it!

**Point of view**: Emmett

**Lemon: Closer.. **Really close.

**Author's note. **This chapter was more of a filler chapter. It needed to get done but the good stuff is coming up really soon. So make sure you review to get more!!!! Let me kow what you guys really think about it, I'm dying to have some feed back on this chapter!

Lindsay thank you so much for helping with this chapter!!!!

**Fighting myself **

It's been a few weeks since Bella had told me her gut wrenching story. She was working a lot and I had work and school so I haven't really seen her. So when I saw her car in the drive way I got excited. When I walked in she was jumping up and down hugging Jasper.

"_What the hell? Bella how old are you ?" _I stood there laughing at her. She was acting like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"_Tell him Jazz! Tell him!" S_he was still jumping full of excitement.

"_Bella this is not going to be pretty, He might cry." _I stiffed a laugh at Jasper.

"_You better fucking tell me what the fuck going on?" _I said standing there excited to see Bella excited.Jasper took a deep breath.

"_Come sit down Em" _Jasper looked like he was going to tell me my dog died or something. _"So you know I've been with Katrina for awhile now. And it's gonna happen." _I raised an eyebrow. I knew were this is going._" We're getting married." _He flinched back. Waiting for my out burst. Two months ago I would be begging him to leave her. I would try to convince him this was wrong but like I said parts of me are changing.

"_Hey if she is who you want then who am I to judge congratulations Jazzy" _I patted his back. I was happy for him. He gets to be with the one he loves. Even if she is an annoying loud mouth bitch. Hey I said some parts where changing not all of me.

"_Really? No lecture? No begging me to run to Mexico?" _He looked at me confused and then to Bella. She shrugged her shoulders still smiling with excitement for her brother.

"_Nope, as long as I'm your best man then I'll keep my mouth shut."_ We both laughed.

"_Fuck yeah you're my best man!" _Jasper leaned back on the couch closing his eyes smiling.

"_Jasper your not telling him everything!" _Bella had a suspects smile on her face looking over at me.

"_Damn Bells I'm not sure he is ready for that." _Bella and Jasper where speaking in code.

"_It's not like it's his responsibility" _Why were they treating me like a child right now. It was like dad was trying to cover up that he broke something of mine and mom was making him tell me the truth.

"_Well what the fuck is it?" _I was hoping my dog wasn't dead by the tone in Jasper voice. He sounded like he killed him.

"_She's pregnant." _Jasper looked at me with one eye open, my jaw dropped. I wanted to tell him to run for the hills but I looked at Bella.

" _Damn your on a fucking roll today, When did you find out?" _I surprised myself with how calm I was. I was anti babies. I didn't think I would make the best father, considering I never had one to learn from.

"_The night Bella had "bad ice cream". I wanted to wait to tell you guys until things were back to normal. The wedding is in a month. She doesn't want to be to big when we get married and I want to be married before the baby comes." _I was truly happy for him. I admired him. I looked over at Bella. I wonder if it would be hard for her to have a baby around after what she told me about her ex. She seemed happy for him, but it must bring up some mixed emotions too. The next few weeks flew by. We were all busy with stuff for the wedding on top on that we had work. Bella and I didn't even go out on the weekends because we were so busy with shit.

The wedding was less then a week away. I was planning on a bachelor party for Jasper. It had to be big. It was more then just a bachelor party. It was a celebration of new beginnings. For the first time in my life I wasn't scared of what changes were being made. I was embracing them hoping they would change into something good for me. I wanted more in life then just money and girls. I wanted love, happiness, a good girl, a full life; I wanted it all but that was between you and me. As far as anyone else cared I was still a heartless player. I think Bella was the only one who noticed the changes in me. She was the only one I wanted to see the changes anyway.

Bella came in my room falling back dramatically on my bed.

"_What are you doing rockstar?" _She didn't even knock anymore but it didn't bother me. A lot of things didn't bother me the way they used to. Bella has thought me not to sweat the little things because life is too short to be mad over small stuff.

"_I'm planning Jazz's bachelor party_" she sat up, now interested.

"_Oooo can I help get a few stripers and at the sex shop there is a bunch of ball and chins stuff we can get that he can wear." _she always surprised me with her randomness.

"_Ok first off I already got the stripers, and second sex shop? What were you doing at a sex shop and when did you go?" _I asked in shock, but at the same time wondering why she didn't invite me to go with her._ S_he started to crack up.

"_Oh rockstar your so funny. I can't get laid whenever I want like you! The only thing that goes inside me is a vibrater. I killed my old one so I needed a new one." _Shit all she had to do was say the words and I'd fuck her all day everyday.

"_Fucking Bella you amaze me. Everytime I think I know you I find out a whole different side of you. And for your fucking information I can't get laid whenever I want. I got a new phone and lost all my numbers so fuck you!" _she was laughing at me putting her hands up in surrender.

"_Ok ok sorry fuck! So you haven't gotten laid but I'm sure if you really wanted to you could!"_ She gave me a sexy smirk and wiggled her eye brows laying back on the bed. I turned back to my lap top trying to block the mental picture I had of her laying down like that with a leg over my shoulder as I fucked the hell out of her.

"_Let's go to the sex shop and get Jasper some ball and chain stuff. I'm bored"_ I mentally kicked myself. I could not go into a sex shop with her right now, but my dumbass agreed anyway.

We went to a place called Skitos Kitty. They had all kind of shit. This was really the first time I've been to a sex shop. I never needed to go before. Bella, like always walked in like the fucking owner of the place. She said hi to all the girls that where working there like she knew them. They had a whole isle of bachelor things. Bella walked around buying stuff. I looked at her and grinned at her. She was like a kid in a candy shop.

"_And you asked me if I was a nympho?" _I said eyeing her arm full stuff.

"_This is all for the bachelor's party loser. Get your mind out the gutter. And unlike you I _

_will admit that at times I can be a nymphet." _How the fuck is my mind gonna stay out the gutter when she says shit like that. She made me want her so fucking bad sometimes. I would get blue balls if I wasn't so good at jacking off. She made her purchase and left outside as I made mine. I walked out and she was talking to these three guys. She had her shirt pulled up and they were looking at her side. I walked over to her getting mad from where I was standing it looked like she was flashing them. I was about to say something when I heard one guy.

"_That's sick as fuck. Who did your work?" _one guy asked staring at her in aww.

"_I got it done in Atlanta. But can you add something here?" _I watched her pointing to her side.

"_What the fuck Bella?" _She looked at me with a big smile. I had no idea what was going on but I didn't like these guys looking at her.

" _Hey Em!" _she still had her shirt pulled up. She turned to her side so I can see. She had her left side tattooed. It wasn't too much but it looked fucking sexy as fuck. "_I need to get something added right here." _She pointed to an empty space in the middle of her tattoo.

The sex shop was right next to a tattoo place. We went in and she asked to see the guys work.

"_Are you seriously getting a tattoo right now?" _I had no idea she had a tattoo. I loved girls with tattoos, if they had them done right. I don't mean the ugly little butterflies either. I mean the ones that meant something. I have half a sleeve and some of my back done. I have been getting them done slowly since I was 18.

" _I want to get a star on my side." _she looked almost embarrassed to say. She was never really embarrassed.

"_Why a star?" _I asked hoping there was a meaning behind it._ S_he lifted up her shirt again for me to see her side.

"_Everyone close to me has a symbol, but just the people I could trust with my life. And I want a star to represent a certain rockstar" _I didn't know what to say, her saying that made me realize how much we meant to each other. It made me feel good but at the same time it scared me. I was getting closer to her but I was also getting closer to falling for her. I really needed to be careful. I already was having sex dreams about her, and I look forward to seeing her everyday.

She got the star done like the bad ass she was, she didn't even flinch. She made it look easy but I know that's a sensitive spot so it must have hurt a little. It looked good though. It fit in well with the rest of her work. On the way home I tried thinking of something to talk about to distract me from the overwhelming feeling I had to just kiss her. She was really testing my self control lately.

"_Cool whip I never seen your tat before. You had that shit this whole time?" _she chuckled.

"_You must not look at me very much." _she turned a light pink and looked at the window. Fuck she was wrong though whenever I was in the same room with her all I could do was stare at her.

"_Is that permission to look at you more?" _I asked playfully,she looked at me, and smiled my favorite smile.

"_They're your eyes. Who am I to tell you what you can or can not look at?" _I asked her every five minute to see my tattoo. Thats what I called it. It was on her body but it was my tattoo. She didn't mind though she giggled every time. Every time I saw her I would look at it. It really meant a lot to me. It was like she was saying I was forever going to be a part of her, and that's what I wanted.

Tonight is the bachelor party. I had it all set up at a hotel. We were about to get fucked up. And my goal was for Jasper to get so fucked up that he just passes out cold. All our friends were there. As soon as Jasper and Jared got there we took Jasper's phone. Tonight was all about us guys having a good time. We started of with a few drinks. Talking and laughing. An hour later someone knocked on the door.

"_Ah my girls are here!" _I had five striper friends who came. Of course I paid them they were hoes after all. They danced all over Jasper and the rest of us. We all got lap dances and just had fun. Jasper was acting scared at first but then we got a few more drinks in him and he was all over the stripers. Hell he striped for them. It was a good night. It's just what we needed, a guys night out.

By three o'clock the girls time was up and they left. We were all twisted sitting around talking.

" _Do you guys think she is right for me?" _Jasper was drunk slurring his words. I think he was getting cold feet. No one answered at first so I did.

"_Fucking Jasper she is perfect for you. She will keep you ass in line." _Everyone laughed as I poured him another shot.

"_Yeah but maybe you were right Emmett. Maybe we're all meant to be single and fuck around." _He took his shot and I took mine staying quiet.

"_Emmett's a fucking dumbass. Watch one day he is gonna find that girl that he can't get enough of and he will be sitting right here with you laughing at how wrong he was." _Sam said to Jasper giving him another shot.

I looked around at the guys rubbing my neck. They were all laughing. I couldn't hold it in anymore my drunk ass blurted it out.

"_Jazz man, I already fucked up. Listen, I found someone I can't get enough of but it will never work because of who I am and the shit I've done! She will never be with me, at least you have a girl who wants you back." _I looked down at my empty glass, wishing I didn't say anything.

"_WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT SINCE WHEN AND WHO THE FUCK???? DO I KNOW HER??????" _Jasper jumped out of his seat yelling out louder then he should have. Jared and Sam sat there laughing.

"_It don't matter Jasper it ain't gonna happen. It wasn't meant to be anyway. Fuck this shit lets go to the casino." _I shouldn't have said shit. I changed the subject trying to get out of the fucking hotel so I wouldn't think about it anymore. Thank god we weren't a bunch of females. Once I dropped it so did they. If they were girls they would have got it out of me. I would have ended up confessing my love for Isabella, that would have ended the night really quick. I knew none of her family would be ok with her dating me, knowing my past.

We stayed up till fucking 6 am. It was a crazy ass night, it turned out better than I thought. We got home and went straight to bed. I didn't even change I fell on my bed and passed the fuck out. I woke up to Bella shaking me.

"_Wake up bum" _She was handing me a plate of food. I sat up rubbing my eyes so I could see clear.

"_You are too good to me!" _I said with my mouth already watering from the smell of the food. She smirked at me.

"_Don't feel to special Jazz got some too" _she said walking out of the room. She made the best breakfast I loved it when she cooked. She has yet to make something gross. After I ate I took my plate downstairs. The kitchen was already cleaned. There was a note on the door. _Went for a run, put your dirty close by the washer for when I get back._ She was always think of us, She would have made a great mom, and wife if that son of a bitch Edward didn't ruin her. Jasper already put his clothes by the washer. I decided to do something for her and started the wash. Then I started to wash all the cars. I didn't have anything else to do anyway. When Bella came back she stopped in front of the washer then looked back at me. She smiled at me saying thank you with her eyes before going inside. Every second of everyday all I did was fight with myself over her. It took all the strength I had in me to not pull her to me and kiss her perfectly plumped lips. I hated this felling more then anything. I haven't had to want anything in a long time and here I was wanting this woman more then I have ever wanted anything my whole life.


	9. offically in love

**Point of view. **Emmett

**Lemon: **No

**Author's note: **Come on guys can we pick up on Reviews. J You guys have been amazing with Alerts, A small Review wouldn't hurt anyone!!!! I really would like to reach my goal with this story! It's all up to you guys! Thank you!

It's Officially Love. The wedding part one.

The guys stayed the night at our house and the girls stayed the night at Katrina's. It was the night before the wedding so we weren't allowed to drink. We ordered a pizza and watched the game. I was fucking bored out of my mind. We were on lock down. Bella made it very clear that we where not allowed to leave because she was afraid we would end up arrested or something would keep us from being at the wedding on time. God forbid someone disobeyed her. Everyone was talking and just bullshiting when I got a slap to the face.

"_Emmett who was the girl you were talking about the other night?" _Fucking shit they really were girls! I didn't want to look at anyone so I kept my eyes on the game. Why did Jasper have to bring that shit up now?

"

_No one. I was just bullshitting to get you to shut up" _I laughed it off and took a bite of my pizza.

"_That's bullshit, you know you got girlfriend or something. I've been noticing some changes in you only a girl would help you make. Plus you don't go out like you used to. Did you finally realize that not all girls are hoes?" _Jared put me on the spot. I got fucking irritated with them.

"_You fags are worse then fucking bitches. Damn don't you got your own shit to worry about other then my love life?" _Wrong choose of words.

"_EMMETT! Are. You. In. Love?" _Jasper said each word slowly, everyone else looked at me in shock.

"_No! I don't know! No!" _I sighed not even able to answer the stupid question in my head, then just like a fucking pussy I laid it all out for them. _"I don't know fool. I met this girl and she just caught my attention. Everyday she surprises me. Like when I think I figured her out she does something that makes me say, what the fuck wow your crazy. She is different from any other girl I've ever met. She is just selfless and she is real with me, even if I don't want to hear what she has to say she says it and makes me think about it. She has changed me in a short amount of time. She is like a drug. I try to stay away from her but I always ended up calling her or something. Sometimes I don't even realize it but I catch myself thinking of her. I've never been like this with anyone before, I don't know how to handle it. I mean I don't stand a chance, it is helpless. She is damaged goods and I'm the opposite of the guy she needs in her life. I'm not good enough for her" _They were all looking at me surprise written all over there faces.

" _I never thought I would see the day. When Emmett Cullen would find a girl he cared about more than just having sex!" _Jasper said sitting down still looking at me.I rubbed my neck nervously hoping they wouldn't see it was obviously Bella since I was always with her.

"_Shit me either! It just happened so fast. One day I couldn't stand being around the same girl for more than a day and now all I want to do is makes this chick laugh just so I could see her smile" _The room was quite. I swear they had to have known who I was talking about but they didn't.

"_So where did you meet her? Have you fucked her?" _Sam was the first to say something. I had to lie, if they really didn't figure it out I needed it to stay that way.

" _I meet her at my gym. And no were just friends, she doesn't know that I'm into her" _Jared shook his head looking down at the floor.

"_Em, its probably because she is the first girl who didn't throw herself at you. I bet if you fucked her you would be back to normal." _Sam said unconvinced that I would actually have feeling for someone. To be honest I never though of that, it kind of made sense. Maybe it was just because she didn't throw herself at me like all the other girls did. But if that was true it made me feel like shit because all the things I told her I wanted in a girl I meant. I don't want to fuck around with a bunch of sluts the rest of my life.

"_We got to get up early so I'm gonna go to bed." _I said feeling like an ass. I couldn't hook up with her. What if I hurt her? I really didn't want to do that. I needed to close that door before I did something I would regret.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I needed to figure out what it was that I was feeling for Bella. I have never been so fucking confused in my life. I was going to spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been between us, because I didn't want to risk hurting her and losing my friends and family. This must be my punishment for being a dick to girls my whole life.

I was up before anyone, so I woke everyone up. We all got up got ready. I could hear them all laughing making fun of Jasper. I stayed in my room not wanting to bring him down on his big day. I have to say I was looking extra fine as the best man. I felt bad for Jasper I looked better then him.

" _You ready to go get your wife?" _I slapped Jasper on the back. He was looking in the mirror at himself. He looked at me.

"_I've never been more ready for anything in my life." _We were both looking in his mirror. I had to make my piece with him.

" _Look I know I was a dick about you and her. But some real shit you guys fit and I'm happy for you." _Jasper pushed me off him laughing.

"_Thanks Homo, I know when I move you will look after Bella for me now that she is staying out here." _

"_What do you mean Jazz?" _I asked completely forgetting Bella was just here visiting._ H_e sighed

" _Katrina wants us to live at her pad. But don't trip I'm leaving the house to Bella. She already said she wants you to stay there until you get married or whatever you decide to do. I'm giving her the house. It makes me feel better that she will always have a roof over her head you know." _You got to be kidding me. I had a mixture of emotions. I was sad because felt like I was losing my best friend. Shocked because he trusted me enough to live her alone with his baby sister. And happy because I get the house alone with Bella, then frustrated because I was scared I would slip up and end up hooking up with her. Fuck why did I let this shit happen to me? The limo was finally here. We were on our way. I was surprised at how nervous I got. I've never been to a wedding before.

We were waiting in the holding room waiting on the girls who were naturally late. When they finally got there I got even more nervous. You would think I was getting married. All the bridesmaids had the same color dress but different styles. Katrina made a good bride believe it or not. I know the groom wasn't allowed to see her but I needed to talk to her before she married my best friend and cut us off from each other. She was fixing her dress when I walked in.

" _Hey you look beautiful!" _I smiled my best smile at her.

"_Thank you" _she smiled back.

"_Katrina I know we never got along well and I know I was a dick to you. Just so you know I working on it. And if you ever need him to be put in line you can call me" _I meant it. They where right for each other they were like Lucy and Ricky, Accept Jasper was Lucy and she was Ricky.

"_Oh Emmett that means a lot to me" _She hugged me tightly and her eyes watered. I didn't mean to make her cry.

" _Your not supposed to make her cry rockstar. Her make up is going to run." _I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and my breath was taken away. Bella stood there with her hair super curly. She wore a deep burgundy strapless dress it hugged around her frame then fell lose at her hip letting it flow freely all the way down to her feet. She had on that smile that always made my heart beat a millions times a minute.

"_Wow you look ugh wow." _I was lost for words at how amazing she looked. Bella did a model pose for me.

" _I know I know thank you. You look hot as always!" _I laughed still taking in the sight of her. She was the maid of honor. Some where along the line, Bella had gotten close to Katrina. We all spent a lot of time together actually.

"_Ok every one line up" _someone called but I couldn't take my eyes of Bella.

"_Emmett can you drool over her after I'm married" _Katrina pushed me playing. I didn't realize I was in a daze staring at her.

We all got in line and I knew why I was so nervous today. I was going to walk with Bella down the isle. I hope I didn't trip her. I held my arm out she linked it. We were first to walk out after the flower girls. the wedding march started. We took the first step out and everyone awed at us. The whole ceremony I couldn't stop looking at her. I didn't hear a word anyone said. I caught Katrina looking at me she smiled and winked. They said there vows. I was still in a daze staring at Bella. Someone pushed me from behind

"_Rings Emmett" _Jared coughed, oh yea I had those, I handed them to Jasper. Thank god he was to occupied to notice me staring at Bella. The weird thing was she was staring back at me. She was blushing but she couldn't take her eyes off me either. My daze was broke as everyone clapped and cheered. They were officially married and I was officially in love. There where no more questions about it. I was in love with Bella. What was I going to do? We were going to have the house to ourselves now. I was anxious to see what would happen with us but I was scared too. So many things could go wrong. I had no idea what I was going to do.

We were all taken pictures outside. I was glad to cause it distracted me for a while. We took about five hundred different ones just at the church. We still had the reception and all night. We were going to party tonight too. We had a big ass banquet hall to ourselves. When we got there the wedding party sat at a long table. I was glad cause Bella got to sit next to me. We didn't say much to each other but we kept looking at each other smiling. I wish I knew what she was thinking everytime she looked at me. We waited for Jasper and Katrina to come in and be introduced as man and wife. They were taking forever. The dj made some jokes about them not being able to wait for the honeymoon. I figured she wasn't feeling to good being pregnant and all. They finally came in. I was happy for Jasper. I know he really loved her, and he always said she would be the mother of his kids. After we ate, there were the speeches. Mine was first because I was the best man. I wrote one but after today I had something else I wanted to say. I stood and got everyone's attention. I looked around and got nervous there were 400 pairs of eyes on me. I've never had to talk to so many people at once before. I looked down at Bella, once she smiled the words just came to me..

" _First off congratulation to the newlyweds, You guys were made for each other. I'm not exactly the best example of love, as im sure you all know from all the damn jokes about my extra circular activties" _I earned a few chuckles and giggles from those who knew me. _"Believe it or not I've learned a lot from you guys. You guys love each other for your flaws and all. I used think Jasper was crazy when he would say he hated how you would leave your clothes whereever you took them off at, but at the same time when you guys split up he missed that the most. I never understood until recently how he could miss something that drove him crazy. I always said you two were my inspiration for never getting locked down but your not that type of inspiration anymore. Now it's to be as lucky as you guys, I hope I found someone who will love me in spite of my flaws. Katrina I'm sure you can handle him when he gets out of line cause I've seen it plenty of times but you can always call me to put him in his place. Jasper I know I was anti-marriage for along time but make sure you hold on to this one. She is defiantly your other half. I can't wait to see my godson. Yeah I know you don't know what the sex is but I know it's a boy I got a feeling. Anyway conrgats you guys, I wish you all the best.". _Everyone clapped when I was finished. I felt my face getting hot. I was sort of embarrassed. It wasn't the best speech but I think I got my point across. The rest of the speeches were about the same. Just saying contrast and they were made for each other. Then there was Bella, of course hers was different and not what anyone expected.

"_Jasper I love you so much. And Katrina we're a package so get used to me being around. You're a good friend and now you're my sister so that means I get to fight with you and you still have to love me. Its in the fine print." _I was already laughing, along with everyone in the place_. "You guys are too prefect for one another its kind of sicking but that's love. You guys better get all the sex out of your system on the honeymoon because when my niece or nephew come I don't want him running to me blind cause he caught you two. If you ever get the urge call me and I'll babysit. We'll call it code green. Write that down Jasper! Anyway I love you both and I wish you both a happily ever after." _Jasper was laughing the hardest he stood up and hugged her.

"_Well on that cheerful note. Bella would you like to come up here?" _The dj called her. She stood back up. What the fuck was going on. I looked at Jasper who looked just as confused as me. She took the mic from him giving him a hug. I wonder how they knew each other but with Bella who knew.

" _Its time for your guys first dance. Come on get up Jazz help your pregnant wife get up. We got do this so we can party." _A few people laughed. The lights went down and the music started to play. Everyone was watching the bride and groom starting there first dance. As soon as I herd the voice I looked up, Bella was singing to them. Everyone was in awe, they didn't know who to watch Bella or the newly married couple. I was watching Bella. I could have sworn her eyes were on me but I wasn't sure. I probably wanted them to be. The song was _**At Last**__.__**. The Beyonce version. **_

"_Hey Em, is Bella singing to you?" _Jacob was on the other side of me. I looked at him and back to her.

"_No it just looks like that" _He nodded and looked back to Jasper and his bride. I think she was looking at me. My heart was pounding like crazy. After the song played out the dj put Baby by LL Cool J and The Dream. It was time to party. Everyone was dancing now. Bella came up to me and pulled me to the floor. We started to dance. A few song played everyone was having a good time. Bella was next to me dancing with Emily and some of the friends Bella invited. I went to get a drink after awhile. Jasper was standing next to the bar watching everyone.

"_Hey man. I've been thinking about what you were talking about last night and that girl. I know when you say something you mean it and well she would be a dumb bitch to not want you back. You're a good guy Emmett. I know you can be a dick but I also know you have a good heart. She would be lucky to have you." _I listened to him, looking at Bella laughing with her friends dancing.

"_Thanks Jazz. That means a lot to me." _We took a shot together then he went back to Katrina. They started to play some love songs. Bella and her friend came over to the bar next to me.

" _Are you having fun?" _Her friend asked me while Bella ordered they're drinks.

"_I always have fun." _She then introduced herself as Alice. I have heard Bella talk about her before, they where good friends. Bella must have felt Alice staring at me. She turned around and smiled at me.

"_Rock star are you going to ask me to dance?"_ As soon as she called me rock star Alice smiled at her and excused herself. I held out my hand for her to take. We made our way out to the dance floor. That song by KC and JoJo called All My Life came on. What a prefect song about how I felt. Too bad I couldn't let her know that. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me a little closer. We smiled at each other holding in our laugh. I wasn't the best slow dancer in the world. It was a little awkward between us until Bella started to talk.

"_Well are you ready to be roommates?" _I laughed. Looking down at her, I couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"_Let the good times roll" _she laughed, tighten her arms around my neck. "You look stunning tonight" I had to say it, she blushed and looked to the side of us.

"_You look like a million bucks." _She returned the compliment.

"_Yeah between me and you we're the hottest people here today" _She laughed looking over at Katrina and Jasper

"_Don't let Katrina here that" _The song was ending and then another slow song started. We kept dancing not really saying anything just enjoying it. I was looked down to her. Bella was looking up at me.

"_That speech you made was really good, I almost cried." _I couldn't tell by her expression if she was being serious or not.

"_You think so? Or you fucking with me?" _she looked at me confused.

"_I never lie to you. Have I ever lied before?" _I shock my head no. I knew she has never lied to me before. _"When are you going to start trusting me. I trust you even though everything inside me tells me not to." _She said it low enough where if I wasn't paying attention I would have missed it. Before I could say anythingJasper came and asked to dance with his sister. I got the feeling I wasn't in this as alone as I thought I was, Or at least I prayed I wasn't.


	10. Do you want to fuck me?

Point of view: **Emmett**

**Lemons: **No but guess what??? Read and find out lol

REVIEW PLEASE….PLEASE. I'M THINKING OF STOPPING THE STORY BECAUSE THE REVIEWS HAVE DROPPED

**Do you want to fuck me?**

I went and sat down, getting another drink. Get a hold of yourself. I keep telling myself. This was too much, I had to get out of here. Even if she felt the same way no one would want us together. I couldn't be around her right now, I was losing it. I took every move she made as a sign that she was into me, it would kill me if I found out she wasn't. Every damn love song I could relate to her. I was messing up right now. I was fighting myself for self control, and that was something I didn't have anymore. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. I was waiting for a cab, I don't know how long I was out there. I could here the music from inside. The beat picked up. I was leaning against a pole waiting for a cab.

"_Are you leaving?" _I turned around to see Esme standing behind me.

"_Yeah." _I couldn't think of an excuse just yet.

"_Does Jasper know? Or does Bella?" _I rolled my eyes so she couldn't see.

" _No. I'm sure he wont mind he is busy." _she came closer to me.

"_yeah I'm sure he wouldn't but I'm pretty sure Bella would." _I just stared at her like an idiot going blank something I was getting used to.

"_Why would she mind?" _I asked turning back around wishing the fucking cab would come already.

"_Honey, I've been a mom for a long time now. And I think I know the signs when one of me kids is in love." _I laughed nervously not looking at her.

"_Are you drunk Esme?" _she smiled and shook her head stepping in front of me.

"_No but Bella is in there looking for you. And you both should stop fighting it. Yeah Jasper will be upset but when he sees what's really there he will get over it." _She went back inside my cab pulled up. What the hell did she know? How did she know what I was feeling? That woman has always known me better than I know my own fucking self. I opened the cab door when I saw Bella walk out side. Fuck I'm having the worst fucking luck tonight.

"_Where do you think your going?" _I had one foot in the door. I looked back at her.

"_Home." S_he walked up to me and pulled me away from the cab. Any other fucking girl and I would have flipped out. I was sort of glad she didn't want me to leave.

"_No your not. You're my dance partner. Come on. There going to throw the bouquet and the garter. I want to see you get it." _I let her drag me back inside. Esme's voice was ringing in my ears. What did she mean we needed to stop fighting it? I was getting a

headache from thinking so damn much. As much as I hated it, if Bella wanted me here then this is where I'll be, even if it is killing me on the inside.

The guys were all cheering Jasper on as he took off his new wife's garter off. I was laughing because Katrina was as red as tomato He threw it and no one went for it, All the guys stepped away from it like it wasn't there. I looked over at all the girls. Bella was dying of laughter. That made me smile. I thought she would be entertained if I picked it up. So I grabbed it, everyone went crazy clapping and laughing. Bella was laughing so hard she was crying. Next it was the girls turn to catch the flowers, Katrina threw them from behind her. I swore it went straight to Bella who was on the side of all the other girls. She didn't even have to reach for it. I looked for Esme. She looked at me with a big smile and winked. We danced some more and got drunker. I was glad I stayed. I stopped worrying about it after a few more drinks and just had fun.

Bella was sitting down with her feet up on the chair, she looked really tired. I went to say good bye to Jasper they were going to a hotel before their flight. People were still dancing and drinking. Jasper told me they had to go but to tell Bella he would call her. I took my jacket off and walked up behind her and put it around her. She looked cold and she didn't have a jacket it was the nice thing to do,it had nothing to do with me being in love with her, Or maybe it did. I don't know she just looked cold. Bella looked up and smiled with tired eyes.

"_Tired cool whip?" _I asked taking the seat next to her.

"_Yeah it's been a long day. Hey have you seen my friend? I think lost her." _She took her heels off.

"_Yeah walking around in those death traps all day must be tiring. I though I saw her talking to Jared outside." _

"_Are you serious? Do you have your phone on you?" _I took my phone out and handed it to her.

"_Where are you?"_ She asked yawning. She giggled a little.

"_Eww, ok umm have him drop you off in the morning."_ She hung up shaking her head.

"_Come on lets go. There are cabs waiting outside" _I guessed her friend would be staying the night with him, at least someone is getting laid. She put her heels back on and got up. She looked half dead but she still looked just stunning.

In the cab she laid her head on me and closed her eyes. I just looked down at her. I wonder if she felt the same way I did, I had no idea how to find out either. We got home and we both got ready for bed. I heard her down stairs, so I went to see what she was doing.

"_What are you making me I got the beer munchies?" _I said when I saw she was in the kitchen.

"_You want a sandwich? I got the munchies too." _She laughed. She had all kind of stuff out to make a sandwich. I would have just put meat and cheese on it.

"_Yeah I do but only if you make it. I bet your munchies aren't from beer huh?" _she laughed throwing a pickle at me.

"_Jerk, I only smoke on special occasions!" _I walked in the kitchen and helped by getting the plates. I reached up when she reached across our eyes caught each other. Her eyes sparkled from the way the light hit her. Don't do it Emmett. Don't embarrassed yourself. I was trying to talk myself out of it. I didn't need to. She reached up to me with her lips. Her soft lips pushed against mine. Mine pushed back. They pressed against each other for a minute until I moved my lips lightly sucking in her bottom lips. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission for entrance. My heart was beating so fast it could have exploded. This was really happening right now. Her lips slightly parted and our lips moved together. I slipped my tongue in her mouth slowly exploring her mouth. She did the same to me. She pulled away, looking away from me. I was out of breath, watching her face. She kissed me! I didn't have to try and kiss her because she kissed me. She crossed her arms looking the other way like she was about to cry.

I put my index finger under her chin. Making her look at me.

"_What's wrong?" _I asked not sure why she stopped or why she wouldn't look at me. Bella looked up into my eyes relutently.

"_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that" _I shook my head then gave her soft kiss again.

"_Bella, I can't really explain it but you're all I think about now a days. I didn't think you were interested in me more than friends." _Bella looked deep into my eyes. She didn't understand what I was saying. Maybe I was saying too much. I could feel it, I was going to fuck this all up right now. She searched my eyes for awhile before she spoke.

"_I have gave you so many chance to say or do something but you never did. I thought you really did look at me like a sister. Whenever I saw you, you were never checking me out not even when I wore things on purpose to get your attention._" I put her arms around my neck remembering how good it felt when we were dancing.

"_That's where your wrong. I was always checking you out. I just did it on the down low so no one would catch me. Plus to be honest I was scared you would reject me. I've never felt like this Bella you don't know the half of it. I didn't know what was happening to me. The second I met you everything started to change, parts of me started to die, and new parts in me began to take over. I thought I was dying or something. I'm not even with you and when a girl talks to me I feel like I'm cheating on you. Do you remember the night Wayne was here and I left?" _Bella was playing with the hair on the back of my head listening to me smiling. I think she was trying not to laugh at my little rant. But I couldn't stop I keep going, I wanted her to know everything that has been going on with me. I felt like she needed to know it all in order to understand me_. "All I could do was think of you that night. Seriously I couldn't get it up. That girl was so pissed off." _I had to laugh at myself from the memory. _"I went to the doctor the next day to see if something was wrong with me." _she started to laugh with me. She pressed her forehead in my chest slightly shaking from laughter.

"_Well that makes sense now" _She said still laughing

"_What do you mean?" _I asked picking her up and putting her on the counter so we were eye level.

"_That night I found you throwing up in the bushes. I was trying to help you and you called me 'THE STD' and told me to stay away from you because I was killing you. You said I annoyed you and that I was always trying to help you and you were sick of it. And that even if I cared about you it didn't matter because I was a hopeless lesbian. That I won't let you in and that I keep you in the dark with all my mysteries. I smile warmly at you but I'm really cold. And I try to look innocent but I'm just a hard bitch. That's why I asked you to dinner because I told Wayne what happened and he said I needed to let you in more. He told me to trust you because he felt you genuinely cared about me." _I felt like such an ass right now.. Why was I such a dick sometimes?

"_I'm a fucking jerk you know that?" _I said with one hand on each side of her. Looking down at the floor wondering why I would say that shit to someone I care so much about. "_I'm so sorry that is not what I meant say to you, but like I said I didn't know what the hell was going on with me." _Bella put her forehead to mine.

"_Yeah, I was ready to leave until the guys talked to me about everything. They saw how happy I was from just being here with you and the family. That's why I'm staying for good." _I never felt this good in all my life.

"_Your really staying? What about work?"_ I looked up at her she moved her head back so I could see her.

'_Well my loving father figure, Wayne, decided we needed a studio in LA for when we have people come out here So he gave me a new job, I run Cash Money production out in LA. I just keep everything in line, you know make sure people don't over use studio time, get what they pay for, make sure all the equipment is up and running. He even wants to start a radio show on XM Radio but not until things are up and running." _I love how she sounded so confident when she spoke about work.

"_I'll have to thank him for keeping you near!"_ I said moving her legs so I was between them so I could hug her better. We both yawned at the same time.

"_I'm so tired. We should go to bed."_ Bella said looking even more tired. I kissed her forehead. She giggled as I helped her off the counter. I walked her to her room before I started to walk away but Bella called out to me.

"_Where are you going? Come lay down with me."_ I was caught off guard by her demand.

"O_k."_ I said nervously walking back to her room. I never really held anyone before while sleeping. I was so fucking relaxed. I couldn't believe how good it felt. I had my arm under her head lightly rubbing her back. Her head was in between my shoulder blade and chest with her arm across my stomach. She was doing the same thing I was doing to her back. She had one leg stretched over one of my legs and my other one was over her leg. I could feel her breathing evenly, It soothed me somehow. I don't I moved a fucking muscle all night long.

I woke up with Bella sitting on top of me.

"_Get up rock star" _she said softly running her figures down my chest.

"_I'm up" _I moaned with my eyes still closed. I could hear her giggle.

" _Come on lazy get up. I wanna go to breakfast!" _She said louder this time.I let out a low growl from my chest put my hands on her hips.

"_I said I'm up!" _I laughed flipping her around on to her back. I hovered over her, holding myself up so I didn't crush her. She giggled again.

"_Ohh you're strong Emmie" _Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"_You don't know how strong I am yet." _She lifted her self up on her elbows pushing me slightly back.

"_I can make you weak though" _Bella said in a seductive purr. I had a big grin and rolled over back on my back.

"_You have no idea how weak I get around you." _she jumped up off the bed.

"_Tell me over breakfast. I'm starving. Go take a shower!" _I laughed at how demanding she is. One thing that caught my attention about her, she was a boss, but so was I and that's why we fought sometimes. I decided today should would have her way.

I took my morning shower, and hurried to get ready. I don't know when Bella woke up but she was already ready to go. I could tell she was getting impatient with me. She keep walking by my room and sighing. If I was going to go out I had to look my best. I'll be the first to admit it when it came to getting ready I took as long as a bitch. I was finally ready and I went down stairs to get Bella. She was looking out the sliding glass door to the back yard. I put an arm around her waist. She jumped and turned around

" _Fuck you scared me rock star!" _I smiled giving her a quick peak on the cheek.

"_Sorry, Cool whip, lets go I'm staving" _she walked in front of me. I loved when she wore skinny jeans because her ass always looked so good in them.

"_Oh now your in hurry because your staving? I could of died from starvation with how long you took to get ready. " _I_ r_olled my eyes grabbing my keys.

"_Fuck that, if you were that hungry you could of had some cereal or something. Quite your whining you know I take forever to get ready" _We walked outside to the cars. Bella turned around.

"_Your such a jerk! Wanna take my car?"_ She tried her hardest to say it seriously her eyes gave it away.

"_No lets take my truck, we always take your car." _She sighed but jumped in. When we got to Ihop I could hear Bella's stomach growling.

" _Sounds like a little bear is in your stomach." _I looked at her trying to hide my smile. She glared at me but then smirked.

" _I wish I had a little bear in me_" she winked and looked down at my pants. The things I would do to her.

" _Fucking Bella, Don't test my self control. I'm trying to be good with you." _We looked at each other. Bella smirked and jumped out of the truck. I sighed really thinking how I was worried if after we had sex I wouldn't feel the same about her.

"_So rock star what are your plans today? "_she asked as we took our seats.

"_Umm I'm going to hang out with this hot ass girl all day maybe steal a kiss or two from _

_her. See were the day takes us" _Bella blushed, looking at the menu .A few minutes later our waitress came over

"_Hi can I take your order or do you need a minute or two?" _She didn't even look at Bella. She had her eyes glued on me. I looked at Bella. I was nervous something like this would happen. Bella just smiled at me. I cleared me throat

"_Babe do you know what you want?" _I wanted the waitress to stop staring at me. It was rude to do that while I sat here with another girl.

"_Yes I do, I want you!" _she got up and sat on my lap. She took her finger and ran it along my jaw line which made me shiver. She kissed me fiercely, full of passion. Fuck I wanted her right then and there. I had to brake our kiss to breath. The waitress was just staring at us.

"_Bella did you want to order our food?" _I asked out of breath, plus I was trying to get my dick to go down. She looked at the waitress.

"_I'll have the biscket's and gravy thanks." _I was still trying to control my breathing.

"_I'll have the lumber jack slam." _Bella was still on my lap. She adjusted herself making my dick get hard again. Hey don't judge me it's been awhile since I have gotten any.

"_I think she wants to fuck us" _Bella waited until she walked away. I got harder thinking

about it, but I decided against it.

"_Too bad she isn't goanna have us." _Bella smiled at my remark.

"_You wouldn't want a threesome?" _she moved next to me, looking at me in disbelief.

"_I don't know I mean we haven't even had sex just us two. Why throw someone else in?"_ It felt like a bitch answer but that was how I felt. Bella agreed, then started talking about something else. We had our breakfast, just enjoyed hangout like we always did. I haven't been in this good of a mood in a while. Bella was fucking amazing. And being able to grab on to her and hug her made everything that much better.

"_What are you doing sexy!"_ Bella was sitting on the couch with her laptop when I came back from the gym. She looked up at me and smiled.

"_Wayne had me listen to some beats, asking my opinion on them_." She puckered her lips asking for a kiss so I bent down and kissed her. Her arms went around my neck as she tugged on me pulling me forward. I rolled over the couch landing in her lap trying not to brake our kiss.

"_Eww you're all sweaty and gross, go take a shower"_ She tried to push me off her but I wrapped my arms around her making her hug me. She was screaming and yelling for me to get off her. We rolled on to the floor both of us laughing.

"_Kiss me baby!"_ I said puckering my lips. Bella fought it laughing. "_What's the matter cool whip you don't like a sweaty man?"_ She some how ended up on top of me, smirking in victory. I stopped wrestling her and we just stared into each others eyes for I moment.

"_You're beautiful, do you know that?"_ I said truly meaning it. Bella's eyes dropped from mine looking down at my chest. She took in a deep breath before looking at me again.

"_Do you want to fuck me?"_ She asked in a soft tone. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"_What do you mean?"_ I didn't want to give the wrong answer.

"_Are you being sweet with me because you want to fuck me?"_ I covered my eyes rubbing them shaking my head.

"_Isabella, honestly yes I want to fuck the shit out of you but that's not all I want from you. I know you think I'm just a man whore but you make me want so much more in life."_ She didn't even let me finish she bent down kissing me. She was very fierce with this kiss, holding nothing back. I was stunned for a moment. Next think I knew my hands were running throw her hair holding her closer to me as our tongues swirled around each other's mouths desperately exploring each other. Everything about her was alluring to me; her scent, her taste, and how incredibly soft her skin was. I never knew god could make some one so perfect until I met Isabella. When she pulled back from me we both took in a sharp breath of air. My heart was pounding rapidly against my chest. Bella looked down into my eyes unquestionably filled with passion. She took my hand placing it over her heart. Her eyes hard glistening with lust turned bashfully soft.

"_If it brakes again I don't think I'll be able to find the pieces."_ Bella spoke cautiously. I took her hand placing it on my heart.

"_Do you feel that?" _I asked intensely. Bella nodded slowly.

"_My heart never beat until I meet you. You brought me alive and you didn't even know I was dead."_ I spoke from the heart. It was all I knew how to do lately. She gave me a heart and was teaching me how to use it. The crazy thing is she has no idea I was her student. Bella stayed quite taking a few deep breaths before climbing off me. I stood up embracing her in a hug before finally heading off to take my shower. It was going to be a long one considering I kept getting a fucking hard on when we would touch and kiss. I would have to jack off a few times if I was going to control myself around her.


	11. Save this story!

Sorry I had to do this!

OK so here is the deal. I have started to work with team beta and I am having them go over this story along with another Author for fan fiction. If I get 15 reviews by this time tomorrow I'll continue this story. If not I'm going to start to work on another one. So far you guys have given me so pretty good reviews but I need to know just how many of you really want to see where this story goes. So the fait in this story is in your hands! Thank again!! Those of you who have been reviewing THANK YOU IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!!!!! Also I would really like some feed back on what you guys think about where the story is going and where you want it to go! Thank you again love you guys!!


	12. mouth watering uncertanty

**Point of View**: Rock Star

**Lemon: **steamy

**Author's Note: OK I just have to say wow. I wasn't expecting that many reviews to finish this story! Thank you guys so much. So as you requested here is the next chapter for this story! I hope you guys love it cause I did.**

Lindsay your amazing and thank you for all your help.

**Mouth watering uncertainty **

I came home from the gym ready to see Bella. She was at work all day and finally was home. She was sitting on the couch when I walked in. She was on her phone laughing with her lap top in her lap. She looked at me setting her lap top on the side of her getting up.

"_Hey rock star, how was the gym?"_ Her tone was very angelic to me. Bella hung up the phone tossing it to the side.

"_Gym was good. You're in a good mood?" _I said setting my things down watching her cheerfully make her way over to me.

"_I'm just glad you're here. I missed you today."_ I was amused with how she wrapped her arms around my back puling me to her.

"_Well aren't I a lucky man?" _I asked really ecstatic on the inside that she missed me as much as I missed her. Bella eyes sparkled as she looked up to mine.

"_Don't I get a hello kiss?"_ She asked in a smart ass tone. The left side of my lip curled up to a smirk before I reached down sucking in air like a vacuum until my lips reached hers. She giggled throwing her arms around my neck deepening our kiss. Bella pushed me against the wall running her hands down my chest. My hands slid down to her waist until they where over her juicy ass. They groped it lifting her up pulling her into me. I could feel her grind herself into me as she moaned in my mouth. I could feel her smiling my heart melting smile as she pulled my shirt off trying not to brake our kiss. She ran her hands down my chest. She lightly placed kisses from my lips to my neck down to my shoulder blade. Goose bumps ran all the way down my back. My hand ran throw her hair gently pulling on it. We both pulled each other closer in to a passionate kiss. My hands roamed up her shirt, practically ripping it off her. Once it hit the floor, I grasped her hips grinding her into me before walking backwards up the stairs.

Bella had one arm wrapped tightly around my neck and the other tangled pulling on what hair I had. We didn't break our kiss, not even when I ran into the wall by accident. Bella groaned grinding her hips into mine. My pants were unbelievably tight. I don't remember the last time I wanted some one so badly. I tossed her on to my bed. Bella giggled and stared at me with lust filled eyes. I crawled on to her hungry for more kisses, The warmth of her skin on mine made my whole body tingle in a way it never has before. Her skin was velvety soft, I couldn't stop running my hands over it. We took in sharp shallow breaths of air not wanting to break our kiss. I unsnapped her bra exposing her prefect tits in front of me. I lowered myself down to her level massaging one breast while sucking and kissing the other.

"_Fuck Emmett that feels so good." _she faintly moaned throw her shallow breathing. I wasn't even worried about getting my nut. I wanted to please her in every way I could. I wanted to take my time with her and show her just how I was really feeling. My hand slipped down to undo her pants but Bella beat me to it.

"_Fuck Bella I want you so bad" _She groaned from the vibration of my words on her tit's, arching her back.

"_I'm already yours" _I could have nutted right there, That was all I needed to hear. She was mine, I was hers. I slid my hand down her pants, feeling how wet she was through her panties. I rubbed a light circle around her clit, Her hips trusted into my hand begging for more. I became greedy with her, making demands as kissed her collar bone.

"_I'm the only one who can touch you from now on, did you hear me!" _I growled out as I kissed my way down her stomach, pulling her pants off. She had her back arched upward. She grasped on to the sheets of my bed taking in a deep breath.

"_You're the only one I want." _Bella finally let out in a rush of words.I have never been so turned on in all my life. Her erratic breathing, low jittery moans were the most sexiest things I have ever heard. I dropped her pants and looked back at her. She laid there only in the white silk panties with black lace. I took in all her beauty. Adrenaline coursed through my body as she laid there looking up at my with hungry, desired eyes. Bella was grabbing her tits biting on her lower lip watching me intently, waiting for my next move.

I slid my hands all the way up to her shoulders, laying over her kissing her from her collar bone, making a trail with my tongue to her neck placing wet kisses on her. Feeling the goose bumps I gave her with my tongue, smiling to my self, proud I was the one making her as wet as she was. I kissed every part of her body. When I got to the side where her tattoo was, I placed an extra soft kiss where my star was. When I reach her panties, I kissed the top of them. Looking up to ask permission to go further, she was looking down at me granting permission with just her eyes. She licked her lips before taking it in softly biting on it. I slid back down not taking my eyes off of her. I moved a hand just barely over her now exposed glistening pussy, rubbing her clit in gentle circles. She was dripping wet waiting for me. She moaned out my name grabbing on her tits for my viewing pleasure. I couldn't let her suffer any longer I pushed open her legs and kissed each of her thighs, before my tongue found her opening and began to move along every inch of her delightfully delicious opening. She tasted as sweet as she looked. She trusted up with a high pitched gasp. She grabbed on to what little hair I had, moaning quicker and louder.

"_Fuck just like that your goanna make me cum. Oh god Emmett" _I wanted her to release her mouth watering juices into my mouth. She needed something to push her over the edge. I slipped a finger inside of her. Fuck she was so fucking tight. I rubbed circles with my tongue on her clit pumping in and out of her with my finger. When I slipped in a second finger in it sent her to wave after wave of pleasure. I could feel her body tremble as she called out my name. Her walls tighten around my fingers pulsing from her orgasm. She was breathing erratically. I kissed her all the way back up to her lips. I could still taste her so I know she could taste herself.

"_You're so fucking hot." _I said from deep in my chest trying to control myself from pushing my rock hard dick deep in side her.She pulled my face back to hers and pressed her soft full lips to mine, flipping our position. She was now straddling me, she bent back down to suck on my neck. That was a weakness of mine I loved my neck being played with. I loved the feeling of her tongue gliding along my neck until she met my ear lobe. She nibbled at it for a few seconds before she whisperer.

"_That was the hardest I've ever came before. You took good care of me now i'm going to take care of you!" _I looked into her eyes as she moved down . I don't know what the fuck she was doing with her tongue on her way down but fucking shit if it didn't make me want to scream like a bitch. She had my toes curling and heart racing. If I didn't know better I'd say I was on the verge of a heart attack. She pulled my pants off in a hurry. I was clearly hard, I haven't been this hard in a long ass time. It was starting to hurt, thank god she rubbed her mouth along the outside of my boxers releasing some of the tension. I was trying to remember how to breath when she tugged on my boxers letting my rock hard dick free. She looked up at me licking her lips. Then kissed the tip of my dick. She took me in her hand slowly pumping it up and down. Bella swirled her tongue around my head then with no warning she took in my length.

"_Oh fuck" _I gasped out reaching for a fist full of her hair. She pulled up and down with just the right amount of pressure and barely grazed me with her teeth. I didn't need to guide her the way I did with most girls, she knew exactly how I wanted it. This was by far the best head I ever have gotten. With one hand Bella cupped my balls and massaged them. I couldn't hold out any longer.

"_Fuck baby I'm goanna cum! Oh fuck! Don't stop!" _She swirled her tongue around one last time, sending me over the edged. She let my warm nut squirt into the back of her throat. I finally was able to inhale after she sucked out the last drop, still moving her tongue around it.

"_That was fucking incredible" _I breathed as she laid next to me still naked. I opened my arms for her to lay on my chest the way she did last night. I played with her hair for awhile. Before I knew it she drifted of to sleep. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to wake her up. She looked too comfortable. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to laugh at how I was worried that when I got a piece of her that I would no long feel the same way, But I was wrong, the feelings just intensified. This was such a trip, I couldn't believe how everything was happing between us. I couldn't be happier right now. As relaxed as I was I couldn't fall asleep. I was too excited about these new feeling I had inside to sleep. I didn't want to miss anything when it came to her. So I laid there watching her sleep with a small smile. A smile I was proud to give her.

Bella mumbled a few times in her sleep. I couldn't hear all of what she was saying but I did hear her when she said _"I love you" _I knew she was asleep and was of in a dream. I don't even know if that was meant for me but the thought that she was in love with me made my heart want to explode. She didn't know it yet but I was in love with her.

It's been two weeks since the wedding. Two week since Bella and I started our relationship. It has been the best two weeks of my life. We still haven't fully fucked but I want to wait until she is ready. I know she was still a little scared about it, considering her past. It was ok though I could wait for ever to be with her.

Jasper and Katrina are coming home today. Bella was in the kitchen cooking dinner, we were watching the Charger's game. It was the one team we agreed on.

"_Baby come watch this play" _I called to her from the living room. She always gets excited when there is a good play, just one of the many things I couldn't get enough of about her. I had put my arm around her waist and was kissing her neck as she watched the play. The front door opened and she pushed me away. I got a little mad but I know we agreed to keep this a secret for now.

"_We're home losers!" _Jasper called walking in setting their bags down.

" _Fuck! Mom and dad are home! Bella hide the beer" _I said sarcastically,Katrina laughed giving me a hug.

"_Damn Katrina look at your cute little baby bump! Fuck Jasper you too, when are you due?" _Bella came around the corner laughing.

"_Fuck you Emmett just wait till you have a girl pregnant. She fucking making me eat everything she does_" Katrina smacked his arm. Jasper hugged her and rubbed her stomach_. " but I love her and she is stuck with me now so it's ok if I gain some weight." _

"_Jazzy, I have a special dinner for you! " _My baby was so excited to see her brother. She made his favorite gumbo soup.

"_What are we eating?" _Katrina made her way to the kitchen. I couldn't help but to laugh at them. They really did get fatter. Bella smacked me, giving me a knowing smile. I made sure no one was watching,. I went to bite her cheek playfully but she moved, so I blew her a kiss. I loved seeing her blush.

"_So how was the honeymoon?" _Bella said blowing me a kiss back and walking away.Jasper was already getting a bowl of soup.

"_It was good we had fun." _Jasper smirked to himself. I'm guess they had a lot of sex.

"_Well I don't want to hear about it. I know she is pregnant but I hear pregnant chicks get freakishly horny so keep it to yourselves." _I was serious too. A guy from work told me when his wife was pregnant they had sex all the fucking time.

"_Ok then I guess we should keep it to ourselves then." _I looked shocked at Katrina she never says funny stuff but that was kind of funny.

We finished the game, then Jasper went to put Katrina to bed. She was tired from the trip, he ended up staying up there. Bella hung out for awhile but she had to be up early so she went to bed too. Tonight was going to be hard. I've slept with her everyday since the night of the wedding and now that Jasper was here I wasn't going to be able to do that or touch her when ever I wanted to. The thought of it pissed me off. This was fucking stupid, I don't know why we were keeping it a secret. He would have to find out sooner or later. I decided to head to bed too. I had to work as early as Bella. I walked up the stares filling distraught about Jasper being home. I felt like it was the end for Bella and I. I hated this feeling, my stomach was upset wondering why she played it off so well while I was visibly upset.

Bella had her door open. I went to the bathroom and when I walked out she was on her lap top with her head phones on. She was singing along to some song. I could never get enough of her singing. Jasper came up and stood next to me_. _

"_She has some voice huh?"_ I nodded my head and walked away. I laid down on my bed, leaving my door open so I could hear her. I needed to convince Jasper that she and I were right for each other. I decided I wasn't ok with the secretly being together shit.

Bella was gone before I got up. But she left me a text that made me feel a little better.

**(**_** good morning rock star. I missed you last night. Have a good day at work ill be home around 8)**_

That one text made my whole day, weird huh. As soon as I saw the words I miss you, most of my worries where gone.

**(**_** Good morning Cool whip. I missed you last night too. Why don't we meet up for dinner tonight?) **_She texted back really quick.

**(**_** that sounds good but id rather skip to desert ;-)) **_she always said the right things to

make me smile.

I was down stairs getting ready to leave when Katrina came down.

"_You ok Prego? Need some help?" _she glared at me.

"_Shut up Emmett" _I laughed at her watching her make her way over to me.

"_We're going to be packing Jasper's stuff today do you think you can help after work." _Shit I had plans with Bella. How could I say no though?

"_Ummm sure I'll help. He is moving out already" _she laughed at me taking a seat.

"_Well that was the plan Emmett. He is married now." _Shit I don't care the faster I get him out the faster I get Bella to myself!

"_Yeah I'll be here after work. Gotta go. See you later." _My day just keeps getting better and better.

I texted Bella about canceling our plans because I had to help them. Shit she wanted him out as fast as I did. She also wanted me to move her bed in his old room, it was bigger and had it's own bath room.

Work dragged on forever and I wanted to see Bella. It was crazy how I used to not be able to be in the same room with a girl for to long with out getting annoyed and here I am annoyed because I haven't seen her. It feels like forever since I saw her last. We texted all day, I never got bored with her. I would get anxious if she took to long to write back. I know she did too. Finally at 5 I got to go home. Three hours until she was home. I just had to keep myself busy.

Jasper had his room already packed when I got there, the only thing was his bed.

"_Damn, so are you leaving tonight?" _I tried to sound disappointed._ H_e laughed at my attempt.

"_No. I want to stay one more night here. Katrina is visiting her mom." _Fucking shit not another lonely night.

"_That's cool loser, So how the married life?" _He sat on the bed next to me giving me a suspected look.

"_It's_ _chill so far. I don't really feel married yet but I'm sure after the baby comes its all goanna hit me." _He sounded whatever about it so I didn't drag it out.

"_Hey lets go get a beer." _I said not really wanting to talk about him and Katrina anyway.

We went to the sports bar down the street to watch the game. After a few drinks Jasper looked at me with a concern look on his face.

"_Hey so hows Bella doing?" _I looked at him like I was caught. I sipped my beer looking away from him. _"You know you see her more then I do. She ok? She straight?" _I felt dumb of course he would ask about her, he asked me to look after her.

"_Oh yeah she is good. She has been really busy with work_" He raised an eyebrow.

"_Yeah she told me about that. She seems really happy." _I wanted to tell Jasper about us but I know it would only cause problems right now, I was going to wait tell after he moved out, plus I wanted Bella to be ok with it to.

"_So what's good with you and that girl you were talking about?" _I had a big ass grin with out meaning to as soon as he asked.

"_Damn she's got you fool. Who ever she is she's got you. You seem a lot happier too. _

_Don't fuck it up." _I shock my head with confidence.

"_She is so fucking down for me Jasper, I couldn't fuck it up if I wanted to. She gets me on a level no one has ever gotten me on. It's fucking crazy but I think I'm in love" _

" _Have you hit it yet?" _That wasn't a question I was prepared to answer. I mean it's his sister. He didn't know that but it still felt weird to talk about.

"_Naw, I'm taking things a little slower with her." _Jasper finished his beer laughing.

"_What the fuck Emmett? You're still interested in her even though she hasn't gave it up yet? I got to meet her!" _I scratched my head laughing at myself.

"_Maybe one day you will."_ I laughed at the fact he already knew her. I must be buzzed.

"_She must be fucking hot if your still willing to talk to her and not have sex."_ I looked over at him with a serious face.

"_It's more than her looks man. She has a sick ass personality too. When did you turn into the perverted one?"_ I said looking around the bar wanting to leave. Jasper started to laughed shacking his head.

I looked at my watch before finishing my beer. It was almost 9:30 already_. _

"_Fuck hey we should go. Your sister should be home. You know she gets all anxious if she is home alone. The other day I had to stay late at class when I came home she was on tweaker mood alphabetizing the DVDS. There is like a 1000 of them she had them all spread out on the floor." _We both laughed Jasper left the tip and we left.

"_Yeah she does some random shit when she gets bored." _

I don't know what we where expecting when we got home but I think we where both shocked that Bella was just kicked back on the couch with her ipod and laptop. She was mouthing the words with the some song. Jasper and I both stood there waiting for her to see us. She looked so sexy with her hair thrown up in her sweats. I liked when she looked relaxed. She was hot no matter what she wears really.

"_Seriously we could be fucking robbing the place and she wouldn't fucking know it!"_ Jasper waved his hand in front of her she looked up taking her ear pieces out.

"_Hey you're home!" _she looked at me confused but smiled at Jasper.

"_Yeah tonight is my last night here." _Jasper moved her legs so he could sit next to her.

"_That's cool we have more fun with out you anyway!" _she winked at me. I sat down on the love seat. I was feeling a little weird. She was acting like nothing was even going on between us. I got this weird feeling that maybe she didn't want anyone to know because she was embarrassed of me and my reputation.

"_Whatever you miss me and you know it." _she smirked at Jasper shaking her head. I turned the TV on trying to distract myself.

"_Yeah I guess I kind of do. Hey I wanna turn my old room into a small studio is that ok?" _she was looking at me. I glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"_It's your house Bells" _Jasper said to her leaning back on her so he could see her lap top screen. He signed everything over to her a few days before the wedding. I was getting anxious just sitting there flipping channels. I wanted to be next to her, just watching TV together holding her but I couldn't. For the first time in months I was getting really irritated. Bella knew to cause she keep texting me.

**(what is wrong babe??) **I didn't say anything back. I just kept focused on the TV. I ended up going to bed early. All I could think of was she was ashamed of me or embarrassed cause everyone knew about my reputation. Even thought that was all in my past now. I was getting offended by her and she hasn't even done anything other keep us a secret like we planned on doing. Fuck I hated this feeling of uncertainty. I needed to do something soon, I was loosing it.

**Please take a moment of your valuable time to click the green button and leave a quick review!!!**

**Also if I get ten views tonight I'll go ahead and give you the next chapter tonight it is waiting and ready! **


	13. First fight

**Point of view**: Em

**Lemon**: no

**Author's note: **I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!

**First fight!**

I went to work still pissed off, I was pissed all fucking day. I didn't return any of Bella's texts, or answer her calls. Well I did send her one text.** (**_**im busy today sorry talk to you later**_**) **Why was this so hard for me? I knew were she stood with me, and here I was pouting like a little bitch. I knew Jasper would flip out but if she really was down for me then she would stick by my side until he got over it. He would have to get over it at some point right? I didn't go straight home from work. I went to the gym then stopped to grab something to eat, alone. I finally went home. Bella's car was there along with another one. It wasn't one I have seen before. I felt a sudden surge of jealousy run through me. I ran in the house slamming the door, half excepting to find her with some other guy or girl I would kill who ever it was. I walked in the living room only seeing Bella.

"W_hose fucking car is outside?" _I said like the dick we all know I can be.

"_Uhh mine. Sorry?" _Bella's friend Alice looked confused over at Bella. Bella didn't say anything she just gave me a dirty look.

"_I'm going to take a shower" _I walked away feeling like a fucking jerk. I'm acting like a dick and she hasn't done anything wrong, We both agreed on this. I took a fast shower and went down stairs. I wanted to say sorry to Bella but she didn't make it easy. Bella was sitting there alone. She didn't look at me she keep watching TV.

"_Is Alice still here?" _I asked her sitting down across from her.

"_No." _she still didn't look at me. She looked pissed off, but she looked hurt too.

"_How was your day Cool whip?" _She gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen her give. At least she looked at me that time.

"_Fuck you Emmett! You want to ignore me for days. Then you want to act like nothing happened? You don't answer your cell phone when I call you. Fuck this shit, we haven't been having sex so what did you do go fuck someone else? I hope it was worth it!" _She got up walking out the room still going off. She thinks I was fucking around on her? Fuck this shit, I got fucking mad. I told her I wouldn't do that and now she is accusing me of it. She was all fucking attitude cussing at me like I fucked up on her, she set me off.

"_What the fuck is your problem Bella? I was fucking busy. I don't answer one fucking phone call and all of a sudden I'm fucking around! Sounds like you have a guilty conscience stupid bitch!" _I yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs.Bella flipped me off and went up stairs slamming her door shut. She came back down a few minutes later and went outside. I could hear the garage door opening. I jumped up and ran outside, the only thing I could think of was she was leaving to cheat because she thinks I did, I wasn't having that fucking shit.

"_Where the fuck do you think your going?" _She was opening her car I pushed the door shut blocking her from being able to open the door.

"_I'm leaving Emmett!" _she pushed me but I didn't move, I was stronger then her.

"_Where the fuck are you going?" _I demanded getting even madder at her.

"_What the fuck does it matter to you? The second I'm gone you'll call one of your sluts anyway! " _She screamed at me, then the tears started to stream down her face_ "Let me go Emmett" _she punched my shoulders fighting me off her. As soon as I saw the tears I wasn't mad. I felt bad, this whole mess was my fault.

"_Bella that's not fucking fair! I haven't done anything wrong, I was busy at work then I went to the gym then I ate. I took a shower because I was sweaty and you hate it when I'm sweaty. Bella I'm sorry I got fucking weird on you but it was just awkward ok!." _I wrapped my arms around her. She was still trying to push me away.

"_You treated me like one of the sluts you used to fuck with. You told me how you would get annoyed and stop responding to them until they got the hint. You just ignored me for no reason! I don't understand why you acted like that what did I do?" _Bella's face was pained. I swallowed hard hating myself for doing this to her, I guess we both have bad communication skills.

"_Because you pushed me away when Jasper came home and I got mad. I don't know why maybe because your supposed to be mine. It's selfish I know but I can't touch you when others are around, and it really fucking annoyed the hell out of me. Maybe I was fucking hurt when you did that. I felt like you're ashamed of me because of my past!" _My voice was raised still, but I lowered as I spoke.

"_You know why we haven't told anyone about us. I'm not ashamed of what you did in the past. You make me feel like a dumb whore when you wont even talk to me in front of people, you can still talk to me. You don't need to ignore me." _Bella started getting mad again.

"_Why are we fighting baby? I don't want to fight with you. I missed you I just want to hold you. I have never felt so many fucking emotions around one person before and I didn't know how the fuck to deal with it all. This is all new to me_!"Bella went and stood by the wall I leaned against her car. We were both just stared at each other. Bella was in deep thought. I watched her waiting for her to say something.

"_Listen Em, I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully."_ I looked at her intently waiting to hear what she had to say. She bit her bottom lip looking at me with narrowed eyes. I crossed my arms trying to calm my breathing. "_I'm perfectly aware of your past, I know all about the girls you fucked with and all the hearts you broke. If I was ashamed of you, well, I wouldn't be messing with you or telling you things about myself that only a handful of people know."_ She took a few steps closer to me. I know she was sort of telling me off but fuck I was getting turned on by it. The glare in her eye, her know it all tone_, _andher lowcut shirt that her tits were spilling out of due to her struggling with me earlier was all really getting me hard. "_ You need to stop whining like a little bitch and be the man I fell in love with. Stop trying to handle me with care and like I'm glass. You're the always saying how strong I am then treat me like a strong woman." _I swallowed hard. She was now standing in front of me. Her glare turned seductive glazing over with lust. I put my hand on the small of her back forcefully pulling her into me. Our eyes locked on each other. Her lips where inches away from mine. I inhaled her sweet sent before the magnetic pull of attraction pulled our lips together in a out burst of lust. Bella's tongue rolled over mine before she slightly sucked it in her mouth. My free hand tangled in in her hair there was no room between us. There was nothing sweet or romantic about the way she kissed me, but it was sexy, alluring, and seductive. Bella pulled her lips away from mine. My eyes where still closed as a caught my breath.

"_Emmett, I want you, I need you, fuck all the sweet romantic crap fuck me already" _Bella whimpered out before letting our lips crash into each other once again. We walked backwards out of the garage grouping each others bodies, peeling off clothes. I crashed right into the hallway wall, where Bella tore my pants down not wanting to waist anytime.

"_Fuck Bella, your so fucking hot. I'm going to fuck the shit out of you,"_ I growled out sucking in her bottom lip lightly biting on it. Bella moaned as I bit her.

"_Oh god Emmett. I can't wait anymore FUCK ME like the rockstar you are."_ I grabbed her now bare ass lifting her up pushing her against the wall. She cried out as I kissed and sucked on her collar bone. Bella pulled my hair with anticipation. I gave her no warning when I rammed myself straight into her.

"_Ahh fuck Emmett!" _She screamed out as I filled her completely inside. I pulled back trusting in even harder. I could fill her nails digging deep into my back but I welcomed the pain caused from her pleasure. I quickened my pace, keeping my thrusts hard and deep. "_Emmett, oh god I'm close! Fuck!"_ She called out in a high pitched frantic moan.

"_Fuck me Emmett! Oh god I'm gonna, oh god Em!"_ I trusted inside her as hard as I could holding her up against the wall. Her inner walls clamped down around my rock hard dick milking me as a flood of ecstasy washed over her. I was getting closer, my thrusts were forceful slamming in and out of her slippery, tight pussy walls.

"_YOU FUCKING PEACE OF SHIT, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!"_ Jasper stood by the front door with steam practically shooting out from his ears.

"_Jasper oh my god, This isn't how I wanted you to find out."_ Bella cried still out of breath climbing off me. Jasper shock his head slamming the door. Bella grabbed my boxers and shirt pulling them on running after him. I stood there covering myself in half a daze, before grabbing my pant's running after them. _"Jazz man, I'm sorry it just happened. She is an amazing woman_" I was trying to keep calm and reason with him but he shook his head no facing Bella.

"_YEAH SHE IS, THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!_" Jasper yelled clenching his fist. He ran towards my but Bella ran in front of him pushing him back. He stopped and stared her dead in the eye.

"_Bella what the hell do you think your doing?"_ His tone was harsh and he spoke throw his clenched teeth.

"_I'm stopping you from getting your ass kicked. Jasper what are you doing?"_ Bella stared at him fearless.

"_Stopping you from the biggest mistake you ever made."_ Jasper glared over at me.

"_I love him."_ Bella kept her eyes on him. I could see the anger rise in Jasper. He stepped to the side trying to move to me but Bella stepped in front of him again.

"_Jasper I'm in love with her."_ I blurted out. Bella pushed him again away from me again. He looked at her with a dark look in his eyes. The muscles in his face tensed up while his hands raised slapping Bella full force and off her feet. I charged at him not even were beating the shit out of each other until I grabbed his shirt throwing him against the wall hoping he would stop.

"_Jasper I don't want to fight you. Knock it off!" _I tried to stop him.I had already made his nose bleed. He pushed me off him and hit me in the eye. I swung back I getting madder this time. Next thing I knew I was thrown against a car getting held down.

"_Knock it off! Fuck Emmett! His sister really? That's the girl?!"_ Jared was holding me down and Sam had Jasper with his arms locked behind him.

" _LET ME FUCKING GO_" Jasper was yelling screaming a bunch of shit. "_I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE BUT NO YOU HAD TO FUCKING HAVE HER. SHE ACTUALLY THINKS YOU CARE ABOUT HER YOU FUCKING DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LIE TO ME SAYING YOU LOVE HER YOU DON'T LOVE ANYONE BUT YOUR SELF YOU DIRTY PRICK!"_ Jasper pushed Sam off him, he went to his car and left. He looked me dead in the eye before he left

"_You're dead to me you hear me? Your fucking dead." _I stared back at him, I thought I would be more upset but I wasn't. I didn't care like I thought I would. Fuck him. We where happy for him why can't he be happy for us.

"_Emmett calm down" _Jared looked at me worried.

" _I am fucking calm he came over her tripping all fucking stupid." _I straighten myself up completely forgetting about Bella.

"_Damn homie you fucked up. Why Bella?" _Jared leaned against the car next to me.

"_Its not like I just fucked her. Fuck. I wasn't planning on this happening. I tried to hold back as much as I could. But damn Jared I fell in love with her." _I have never said I loved any girl. But I did. I loved her more then I loved myself.

" _Do you really love her Emmett?" _Jared was standing in front of me now.

" _YES I'm in love with her. I can't breath without her I don't know how it happened but she made me fall hard as fuck. Damn I can't believe I just said that. I'm actually in love" _I closed my eyes and put my head back, They back flew open.

"_Bella where is Bella?" _I looked around running in to the house. "_Bella!"_ I yelled looking around for her.

"_I'm in here Em."_ She sounded torn and broken. I went in the kitchen she was sitting on the counter with a bag of ice on her cheek with fresh tears falling. Bella looked past me.

"_How did you get her so quick?"_ I turned around Jared was standing behind me staring in horror at Bella.

"_I was meeting him here, we where going to see if you guys wanted to watch the fight at the bar with us."_ His tone was somber as he stared not blinking at Bella. I looked back to Bella.

"_Baby let me see."_ I went to reach for the Ice pack but she pulled back. I took her hand in mine. "_I'm so sorry baby, This is my fault. Don't you ever get in the way of me and some one else again do you hear me, no matter what it is."_ I was demanding but my tone was soft.

"_Did you hit my fucking cousin."_ Jared pushed me back from her by my shoulder.

"_No Jared!"_ Bella jumped off the counter in between us. I turned around pushing her back.

"_What did I just say?" _I asked holding in my amused smile. Bella smirked at me shrugging her shoulder.

"_You guys want to stop eye fucking and answer me what the hell is going on here?"_ Jared sounded annoyed. Bella let out a sigh. She went to walk forward but I stopped her. I don't know why I was being so protective over her. She cocked an eye brow at me, in a warning look. So I let her pass in front of me but I stayed right behind her.

"_Jared, listen. No one was supposed to find out like this. Jasper walked in on my and Emmett."_ I watched for a reaction, as did Bella.

"_Yeah I got that much from what he was screaming. I mean what the hell happened after he saw you two fucking. Why are you icing your eye?_" He asked string hard at us, I could tell he was mentally cussing me out.

"_Jared, he got mad because I told him I was in love with Emmett. He freaked out when I pushed him back from fighting with Emmett. He hit me."_ Bella leaned back in to me. I rubbed her arms with my hands. Jared shock his head looking at us.

"_Emmett I swear to god if your not being real about this I'll kill you myself."_ I already knew the doubts every one was going to have.

"_Jared, do you remember what I was saying at the bachelor party, and the night before the wedding? I meant it all."_ Bella looked up at me with a smirk. I looked down smirking back winking at her.

"_Ha, so the girl is Bella. How did we not see that one?"_ He laughed shaking his head. Then took a big breath looking at Bella. "_It's swelling Bells. Keep the ice on it. I'll be back I need to make a few phone calls." _Jared started to walk away.

"_Jared you better make sure if your calling the guys they don't come over here tripping all stupid. I made my choices and I'm sticking with him."_ I got the chills listening to her making her choice clear. Jared smiled at her.

"_Shut up and ice your face you look like the gooney guy."_ I didn't find it every funny but Bella did.All of Bella's guy cousin's came over flipping out over Jasper. I could tell they all wanted to say shit to me but held back for Bella's sake. They where very verbal about Jasper though. That poor guy was as good as dead. They where calling him cussing him out trying to find him. Bella had fallen asleep on the couch, and the guys decided to leave. I walked them out. They all gave me the same warning I knew I would get from them all. The one who surprised me was Paul. He wasn't really around as much as the rest of the guys but he was the maddest. But not at me at Jasper. I guess it's because he understood considering he used to be how I was with girls until he found the girl he is with now. He didn't give me a warning lecture or a threat like everyone else. He asked me to do him a favor.

"_Take care of my cousin. She seems happy with you. I know she hasn't really been around, and I haven't been around since she got back but she is my baby cousin and I do care if she gets hurt. Can you take care of her for us? I'll take care of that little bitch Jasper" _He looked over at Bella asleep and took a deep breath _" I'll deal with him. Just call me if there is a problem. Cool?" _I looked at her sleeping peacefully, nodding at him.

"_Don't worry. I got her. Call me if you need help with Jasper._" We shook hands then went our separate ways.

"_She wouldn't want to see you two fight man. Just let us deal with it."_ I didn't argue because I knew he was right. She obviously didn't want us to fight. Once he left I shut the door stretching my arms and back.

"_Everything ok?" _Bella looked so beautiful with the moon light shining through the living room window, even with that hideous bruise.

"_Yeah Ma, everything is good." _she giggled at me shacking her head. Bella was hungry so we went to Jack in the box. Then she had me stop at a liquor store but she didn't buy any liquor. I didn't see what she bought. I figured it was a blunt wrap or something. Before I sat down to eat with her I went and made sure all the windows and doors were locked you never know, He isn't thinking straight right now. I sat down and started to eat. Bella was being to quiet.

"_What are you thinking Bella?" _she looked up at my taking a bite from a fry

"_I'm thinking how I was going to say something to you, but it is too soon to say it. But I feel it. I was thinking I was confused." _She chuckled at her self. I stayed serious looking at her. Maybe she was having second thoughts about us.

"_There is nothing you can't say to me baby." _I wonder if she was regretting tonight. She looked at me sort of scared. She stood up and came to sit on my lap.

"_What ever it is I won't be mad I promise" _I don't know what the fuck I would feel. I never know what I'm going to feel now a days.

" _Well do you remember the night of the bad ice cream?" _it was a painful memory but I do remember clearly.

"_Yes how could I forget?" _she smiled at me.

"_Well I don't remember most of it. But I remember watching you talking to some girl. I knew it was because of our bet but I remember how jealous I got. I wasn't going to talk to the guy who did his crap ass flow or whatever you want to call it. But I was hoping you would be jealous too." _I wasn't jealous that night I was irritated. That guys face made me want to beat the shit out of him.

"_Well I was a little pissed.. Our bet was for girls numbers remember?" _she smirked wrapping her arms around my neck.

" _Well anyway I remember thinking to myself, Fuck I'm an idiot I think I'm falling for him and I sent him to go get numbers._" I smiled looking in her eyes.

"_You think huh?" _she giggled kissing my neck.

"_No Emmett I know I did. Em, I, ugh I, fell for you. I'm in love with you!" _I let out a huge sigh of relief when she said the words to me and not just about me. I know we might be rushing things but fuck that this was how I felt to. I have never felt this way about anyone. Every night I go to bed saying I can't possible love her any more, and every morning I wake up saying fuck I just fell harder for her.

" _Bella I know. I love you too baby" _Her eyes sparkled from the reflection of the light. I placed my lips over hers gently moving our lips together. Her tongue lightly swept against my lips, before slipping in. We kissed slow and passionately, I rubbed my thumb along her cheek, reminding myself to breath. When she stopped she rested her forehead against mine. We stayed like that a while longer before we went back to eating.

Sorry guys I know I messed up with the update but here it is all better now sorry! Please review


	14. unwanted guest

**Point of view**: Emmett

**Lemon: **So juicy

Don't forget to review!!!

It's been five months since either one of us had talked to Jasper or Katrina. Bella was really upset that Jasper wouldn't let her go see the baby when she was born. He refuses to talk to us. He has no idea how fucking hard it has been on Bella. She cried everyday for about a month. Every now and then she would get a fucked up message from him on myspace, or a stupid text message. He is lucky I haven't seen him I would fuck him up for being a selfish dick. How could he shut out his own fucking sister? I understand why he doesn't want shit to do with me but why his sister? Fuck him, I got the love of my life. We don't need him, I just feel bad that Bella can't see her own niece. We saw the pictures but I know she would like to hold her at least once. Other than that everything's the same, no wait everything is better. We still go out and party like rockstars. We go to a lot of L.A parties. Bella works a lot so do I. I'm almost done with school. Bella and I are more in love now then ever. Life is fucking great.

I was on my lunch and I was annoyed. Bella hasn't texted me back for a few hours now. She always texts back right away.

**(Hello what the fuck are you doing where you can't responded to ME???) **

I knew she was probably fucking around with the new studio equipment but she knows I have a short temper. She was at home and I was always anxious to go home when I knew she was there. I think she secretly like pissing me off cause she knows what to do to calm me down and it works every fucking time. I hate not being able to be mad at her. Especially because she sure the fuck can stay mad at me__

_**(Im here babe sorry. Here I have something for you')**_ A minute later she sent some pictures of herself. I now had a raging hard on. Fuck I need to get home now. I needed to fuck that pussy up. She kept sending more. One was Bella bending over in front of our mirror with her vibrator in her. Another with one leg up so I could see everything. Another one was her on her back with two fingers in her. And one just of her naked. I was way too horny to work right now. All I could think about was sinking my dick deep inside her silk walls.

**(Bella you're a fucking tease. Do you have any idea how hard I am right now. You do know the whole world can see it right now right? You're lucky I'm behind the counter'**) I was glad I was behind the counter and I didn't need to walk very far for stuff either. Other wise I'm sure every one would see the tent in my slacks. That woman drives me crazy.__

_**(Oh sorry daddy, I just want you ready for me when you get home. Im so horny I can't stop touching myself'**_**) **I think im going to have to fake being sick right now, or something. I stood there looking at the picture of her bending over again. Yeah I need to go home. I can't wait another two hours, this was torture.__

_**(Oh your In trouble now. You're gonna get the shit fucked out of you when I get there. You better be naked Bella!!) **_All She texted back was.

(**Mmmmm, I taste good)**

Fuck by 4:00 I was still hard it was starting to hurt so I did the only thing I could think of. I took my phone and went to the restroom. I looked at her pictures and started to jack off. I can't believe I'm really doing this right now but I couldn't wait any more. It really was hurting. I sent her a picture back of my cock. It didn't take me long to nut. I sent her a picture of that too.

**(See what you made me do. You got me over here jacking off at work, your gonna get it!) **I walked back and I swear everyone knew what I had just done, But I think I was being a little paranoid .I thought I herd my boss say.

" _Did you have a good nut?" _But he really said _"Did you have a good lunch?" _I turned red not able to think clearly. He asked if I was ok. That was my que.

"_No I actually just threw up I think I ate something bad." _I must have looked sick or something because he sent me home.

"_Well I can't have you here sick. You should take the rest of the day off call me in the morning if your still feeling ill" _I tried my damest not to smile as I clocked out and went to my truck. Just the thought of bending her over right now got me so hard I couldn't see straight.

I pulled up almost forgetting to turn the truck off. I flung the front door open and Bella was in the living room reading a magazine. I pulled her off the couch and throw her over my shoulder.

"_What are you doing home?" _Bella was laughing as I walked up the stairs.

"_I'm sick. And your gonna make me feel better." _Bella's laugh went on. I don't think she knew just how horny she really made me. I tossed her on the bed and quickly took my close off. She just laid there watching me strip down with an amused smile.

"_Take your clothes off Bella!" _I demanded dropping my pants. She raised an eyebrow at me with a teasing smile.

"_No you do it for me!" _I didn't have time for clothes my cock need to be inside her. So I jumped on top of her and ripped her tank top off then yanked her shorts off. I ripped her blue thong off too.

"_Hey I liked that one." S_he started to complain, but I was too impatient .

"_I'll buy you a new one. I'll buy you whatever you want just shut up and bend over." _Her face suddenly turned into her 'I want you to fuck me hard' face.

She got up turning around on all fours, wiggling her ass in front of me. I smacked it. Leaving a red hand mark. She cried out in pain, but I knew she liked it so it didn't bother me the way it used to.

"_Don't just stare at it! Fuck me already." _Shit, she didn't know what I was going to do. I spread her wet folds open and rammed my cock deep inside her. She bucked back into my thrust. Moaning my name, I had one hand on her hip and with my other hand I pulled her hair back. She loved having her hair pulled. I was fucking the hell out of her. I could hear her breaths getting caught in her throat. I let go of her hair changing my rhythm, putting both hands on her hips pounding in and out of her as hard as I could.

She was screaming my name so loud I was sure the neighbors could hear us. They might think I'm beating her. I smacked her ass again making another demand.

"_Get on top and ride me baby" _she was quick to responded. She put herself over me, getting ready to slide me inside of her but I grabbed her hips and pushed her down hard and thrusted up at the same time. It sent her straight to orgasm. I moved her hips as she rode it out. I could feel her walls clamp down on my throbbing cock. When she was done she started to ride me faster and harder. She was grabbing on to her tits trying to regulate her breathing. She still had the damn bra on. I loved how they spilled out over the top of it but watching them bounce to the rhythm of me fucking her was hotter. I pulled myself up while she rode me. I pulled her toward me with one hand on the small of her back so she wouldn't fall off me. I bit her neck then sucked on it. While my other hand freed her tits. I picked her up and flipped us around with my cock still in her. She was now on her back with both her legs in the air over my shoulders.

"_Fuck Bella you have no idea how fucking insanely hot you are!" _I said spreading her legs open putting my hands under her ass lifting her slightly so I could sink deeper inside her. I loved watching her face while I fucked her, it was my biggest turn on.

"_God Emmett, you feel so good! FUCK! " _She was grasping the sheets with one hand, biting on her bottom lip, and her other hand was on my ass grasping it pulling me deeper inside.I slowed my pace feeling my release building. I didn't want to nut just yet. I wasn't done with her. She whimpered out not wanting me to slow down. I pulled out slowly then rammed hard into her. Her seductive eyes met mine. The faces she made every time I slid back in was the hottest thing I have ever seen.

"_Fuck daddy your gonna make me cum." S_he moaned and grabbed the bed sheets not knowing what else to do.

"_Come for me Ma. I wanna feel you baby." _I rubbed her clit. Bella's breathing was shallow.

"_Daddy, cum with me. Fuck I love your dick. Shit Em" _She didn't know what to say she was just saying random things bucking her hips with my thrust. I ran my hand though her hair and then pulled it back . Her walls started to tighten around my dick, I started to swell up feeling myself getting ready to bust. We both cried out though our ecstasy. She was breathing deep slightly panting. I rested my forehead in the nap of her neck, finally feeling release. I was still hovering over her, out of breath. She always stared at my after sex, something like that would have bothered me before. She had this look in her eye that made me feel like a sex god every time. I pulled out of her and rolled over to the side pulling her on me so I could hug her.

" _Hello to you too babe." _She looked up at me giving me a quick kiss. A low chuckle escaped my lips, I was still trying catching my breath.

"_Hi angel! Miss me?" _she nodded turning so she could see my face. Bella climbed over me putting my boxers on with her bra.

"_I'm going to go get some water. I'll be back" _she started to walk out but I jumped up running after her attacking her from behind, kissing her neck, Bella was giggling reaching around to grab my already semi hard on. The door bell rang ruining the moment.

" _Get your ass in the room put some cloths on." _I said pulling her back grabbing some basketball shorts to put on so I could open the door. She laughed pulling my clothes off to change. I looked at her wanting to just ignore the door but it rang again. I smacked her ass on my way out.

When I opened the door, I was in shock. The last person I ever thought would be at the door was there. Jasper stood there with a car seat. His eyes were blood shot red he looked like he hasn't shaved in awhile either

"_What the fuck happened to you?" _I said with more amusement then I wanted to.

"_Who is it Em?" _Bella called from the room. I looked at Jasper again then to the up stairs. _"It ugh your brother. I think." _Jasper looked me up and down not amused with my comment.Bella started to come to the door with her fire cracker attitude I loved.

"_What the fuck does he fucking want? Jasper you can't just-" _She was about to go off on him but stopped at the sight of him. _"Jasper what happened to you?" _She stared at him in disbelief.

"_Can we talk Bella?" _Jasper asked avoiding eye contact with me.Bella looked up at me asking with her eyes. I let out a sigh opening the door wider. Jasper walked in going to the family room. The baby started to cry as soon as he put the car seat down Jasper looked down at her looking like he wanted to cry with her.

"_Lizzy baby why are you crying now?" _He asked with a stressed tone. Bella picked her up and started to rock her. The baby calmed down some before completely stopping her crying. We both stared at Bella. I don't either one of us have seen her hold a baby before, she looked so natural at it.

"_Jasper whats going on? Why are you here?" _she asked sitting down next to me. He smacked his head into his hands and held them there awhile before speaking. Bella and I both looked at each other confused. Actually she looked confused I was pissed that he just walked in like he hadn't hurt her or disowned her.

"_She left us Bella, She said she wasn't ready to be a mother and she couldn't deal with it. She packed her stuff up while I was at work. She left before I got there. I came home and Elizabeth was in her crib crying. That was a week ago." _I didn't know what to think. Part of me was glad he was suffering but then I felt bad for his daughter. I knew Bella forgave him along time ago. She has been waiting for him to come around and apologize, but that doesn't mean I have gotten over it. Only reason I wasn't beat the shit out of him right now was the baby.

"_I knew she was a bitch Jazz. I tried to warn you, Emmett did too" _Bella said I a velvet soft voice. I was assuming was for the babies sake. She better not be doing it for his benefit.I looked at Jasper with wide eyes then to the baby.

"_Bella I have been meaning to come over and talk to you. I never meant to hit you that day. I might have overreacted but look at how I found out. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" _I looked at Bella and the baby. Then back to him. He was full of shit. He clearly needs her help so he figured he would apologize and she would get over it. The thing that pissed me off was I knew she was gonna accept it.

"_You should be fucking sorry Jasper. Do you know how much you hurt her? I want to beat the shit out of you. Give me a reason why I fucking shouldn't beat the fuck out of you?" _I stood up letting my anger get the best of me.Bella put her hand in mine and I looked to her as she tugged on it.

"_Emmett please." _That was all she has to say. I looked at the baby again and I knew Bella wanted them in her life. She wanted them in our life. I ran my hands though my hair sighing from stress.

"_Baby you know I love you more than anything, but I'm sorry I can't forgive him. You can but I can't." _I looked down at the baby. "_Nothing against your niece, I just can't be civil with him right now I'm sorry." _I started to walk away .

"_Yeah, I still got problems with you too. I just want my sister back."_ I stopped walking and looked back at them. Bella tensed up.

"_Jasper you can't walk in my house and insult my boyfriend. You guys don't have to be friends but BOTH of you need to be civil. Em, Jazz is my brother he will always be in my life. Jazz I am with Emmett that not going to change so if you want to be a part of my life then you need to realize he is my life too."_ Jasper rubbed his eye.

"_Yeah ok sis, I'll be civil with him. But just so where clear I don't have to talk to him."_ Jasper sat back down. I stiffed a laugh walking back up the stairs. Like I would talk to him. I laid down flipping the TV. Bella came in about 20 minutes later.

"_Em don't get mad, but do you have any old clothes Jasper could have he is going to take a shower while I watch the baby."_ She said in a low cute sexy tone, I guess to distract me. I sighed looking at her throw narrow eyes.

"_Yeah, whatever is in my old closet. See you should give me head for playing nice."_ I winked at her only half kidding. She came over to me to kiss my cheek but I moved so I could kiss her lips.

"_I love you. You know that right?"_ She said against my lips. I sucked in her bottom lip.

"_Mmmhhmmm_" I said holding her lip in my mouth and nodding. She giggled trying to pull back but I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. "_Let me show you how much I love you!"_ I said rubbing on her clit wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"_You can show me as much as yo want as soon as they leave ok?"_ She pulled away winking at me. I smacked my lips together laying my head in the pillow. This fucking sucks. I never was good with sharing not even as a kid.

Once I heard the shower go on I went downstairs. Bella was sitting on the couch with Lizzy on the side of her asleep. Bella got up pulling me over to the other couch pushing me to sit down so she could sit on my lap. I have to say that was her favorite seat in the house right on my lap if you know what I mean.

"_Damn babe you put in work. I'm sort of sore." _She rubbed her thigh. I smiled to myself. _"I told you not to tease me" _I played with her hair watching the Laker's game.

"_I should send you pictures more often."_ She yawned laying her head down on my shoulder.

"_No you shouldn't. You have no idea how awkward it was jacking off in the restroom."_ I tickled her side laughing with her.

"_That's not my fault, you need to learn self control."_

"_That went out the door the first day I meet you princess." _She didn't say anything back. We just watched the game in silence.

"_Fuck I needed a good shower. I always rush cause I don't want to leave her alone for too long. Katrina was never home." _Jasper stopped talking looking up at us. Bella was asleep on my chest and the baby was asleep with her blanket wrapped around her nice and tight. He sat down and sighed taking a seat

"_Sorry she is so tired. I just got done fucking the shit out of her before you came." _Jasper looked up at me glaring. I tried to hold in my smirk but decided to let it show.

"_Do you really have to say that shit Emmett, Are you trying to start some shit?" _That one hit him hard, I could tell by his tone. This might be sort of fun after all.

"_I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just letting you why she is so tired. You can wait till she wakes up which after earlier I doubt will be anytime soon or you can take you baby and bounce, doesn't mean shit to me." _He looked at me with no expression before he picked up Lizzy and got her stuff ready. He turned to me before he left.

"_Fuck you Emmett."_ His tone was dark, My smirk grow bigger.

"_No thanks I think I'll stick to fucking your sister."_ I laughed to myself as he walked out slamming the door. Bella moved but didn't wake up. I turned the TV up a little and eventually feel asleep with her.

"_Emmett, wake up! Where is Jasper and the baby?"_ Bella shook me roughly.

"_Fuck Bella, do you have to be so mean?" _I opened an eye looking at her. She gave me an evil glare.

"_Jasper told me to tell you sorry but he had to go. And he will call you or you can call him."_ I said in a slow tone making sure she herd every word. She sighed still glaring at me.

"_You didn't say anything dumb did you?" _

"_Baby, you where right here asleep on me. If I said something dumb he would have said something dumb then I would have raised me voice and you would have woken up!"_ She relaxed then got up.

"_What do you want for dinner?"_ She was stretching in front of me. I pulled her closer by the hips her pussy was in front of my face. "Sushi!" I said laughing. She pushed me away rolling her eyes, but laughing.


	15. Let the games begin

Point of view: Emmett

Author's Note: I have to say I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you find it as entertaining as I did!

Lemons: Of course, Emmett is a horny guy after all

**(Emmett I just want you to know that you mean the world to me. I can't believe how much I love you sometimes. Thank you so much for being cool with this whole Jasper thing. You're the best. I'm so In love with you it still surprises me. I love you rock star! Have a good rest of the day at work! P.S. THE SEX IS AMAZING!)**

I smiled at her text, but I was really busy at work so I couldn't respond to it. She started to call me about every ten minutes but I couldn't pick up my phone. I knew when I got home she would be pissed. I couldn't be mad because I was the same way with her. We were a some what possessive couple.

"_Baby I'm home!"_ I called from the front door a little nervous as to what I was walking into.

"_Hi Emmy!"_ Bella said cheerfully skipping over to me. My eyebrows pulled together, she was up to something. "_Do you want a massaged babe? You must have had a busy day at work."_ She sat me down rubbing my back. I looked up to her about to ask but she kissed me. "_Emmy, do you know why I love you so much?"_ She asked kissing my neck the way I liked.

"_No why?"_ I was really suspect now.

"_Because you have such a warm heart, and you're the sexiest man alive, and you are very welcoming. Plus you are understanding and you love me, and your better in bed than a sex god."_

"_Bella what did you do?"_ I asked moving so I could see her. She smile at me.

"_Oh nothing baby, I just love you."_ She didn't sound to sure of herself.

"_Bella whatever it is now is the time to tell me." _I said in a serious tone. Bella got up standing in front of me. She cleared her throat.

"_Hey Bells, these sheets are a little big. Can you watch Lizzy why I go buy some new ones?"_ I heard Jasper call from upstairs. Bella gave me a guilty smile.

"_Isabella please tell me he doesn't need sheets because he is living here."_ I stood up eyeing her.

"_But Em, it's just until he gets his own place and this was his house to begin with. You said you didn't mind him being in our lives. I made him swear he wouldn't say anything to egg you on!" _Her words all rushed out.

"_No, Bella! No, no fucking way am I living with him! Are you out of your mind? I fucking said I would put up with him, not live with him!" _Here goes the short temper. "_When did you fucking decided this and why did you talk to me about it! No it doesn't matter I'm going to the gym and when I get back he better be gone."_ I could see Jasper leaning over the balcony smirking. "_You see, that shit is going to get him killed. Do you wan me to go to jail?" _I pointed up at him. He put his arms up in surrender laughing.

"_Jasper take Lizzy with you to the store. Emmett are you being serious right now?"_ Here goes her short temper too. World war three has officially started.

"_I can't live with that piece of shit Bella!"_

"_That's my fucking brother Emmett, watch what you say!"_

"_Fuck that Bella! Did you forget the shit he pulled?" _

"_Why are you being such an asshole Emmett? You're really going to leave if I let him stay?"_

"_Yeah. Yes I will so get him the fuck out!" _I started to walk away but she followed me.

"_Who do you fucking think you are Emmett? You're acting like an immature asshole!"_

"_He has been here for 5 minute and look we're already fighting. If he stays I go!"_ I walked away slamming the front door shut. I was at the gym for a few hours until I finally went home. I knew he would be there. I thought about it and she was right. He is her brother, and as much as I hate him right now he did help me out when I needed it the most. Just because he lived there doesn't mean I have to talk to him. Plus it might be fun making her scream my name with him down the hall. I could make him more uncomfortable then he should make me.

(**I'm sorry baby. I overreacted. I'll be home soon. You are the love of my life! I am sorry) **I was down the street making sure it was safe to come home. I could tell by her reaction that she was still pissed at me.

**(Fine come home! Dinner is in the microwave. Jasper is watching TV and I'm in the shower. Don't even think about it! I'll cut it off! I have scissors in here.)** I laughed turning my car back on. This was not going to be easy. I swear the shit this girl gets me to do. I walked in setting my things down going straight for my dinner. I didn't even warm it up, that meant more time around Jasper. I sat down trying to hurry up and eat.

"_Jasper really? I'm trying to eat!"_ I pushed my plate away losing my appetite. He laughed picking the baby up. He was changing her right in front of me. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I was confused and pissed off. I went in our room and got ready for bed. Bella jumped in the shower when I walked in. Making up with her would be the hard part. I hated when we fought especially over something so stupid. I put on Family Guy so I could distract myself for awhile. I ultimately decided to talk to her when she got out. I'll put on my charm and explain why I was mad, and how I was really mad at him for what he did to her and not me. How could she argue with that? As soon as she walked out the torcher began, I underestimated her. I way underestimated her.

Bella walked out of the shower with wet messy hair. She was wearing a black corset with red lace and red and black lace booty shorts. Her tits were spilling out of her top giving me a instant hard on. She walked in front of the TV and bent straight down. She let her ass shake in front of me. My mouth dropped open. I have never seen her in that before. Bella then came and sat down over the covers. One leg was stretched out straight and her other one was bent up she moved it from side to side each time spreading her legs wider open. I was so turned on right now I couldn't think. She didn't even look at me. I was so fucked, she was going to make me pay for yelling at her. I slyly creped my hand over her stomach. Maybe she wasn't as mad I thought. But she slapped it away. She looked over at me with bed room eyes, and shot me an evil grin.

I turned my attention to Family guy. I could have her lay next to me like that and not touch her. I'm a horny guy but one night with out sex isn't the end of the world. I laughed at the TV not paying attention to Bella until I herd her let out a soft moan. So I looked from the corner of my eye she was rubbing on her tits. Ok Emmett two could play this game. Whatever you do don't look, just don't look. I said to myself. So I turned up the TV and tried not to look. Next thing I knew she moaned again this time not so low. I had to look. Bella had her lace panties around her ankles and was rubbing her clit. When I looked she pulled her hand up and tasted herself. Fuck why did I look!?!

"_You, ugh, need some help there baby" _I asked truly concerned for her.

"_No Daddy. I think I got it tonight" _she said in a low moan, as she stuck a finger in her folds. She was fingering herself looking straight at me. I forced myself to look away trying to think only none dirty thoughts to get my hard on to go down. It wouldn't get softer just harder. So I started to stroke myself. I went to reach for her but again she slapped my hand away.

"_You know Jasper is still here. You goanna leave me now?" _She said in the most seductive tone. I throw my hands in the air and kicked my feet in a fit of frustration.

"_FUCK Bella! Baby don't be mad at me! I love you! I'm sorry!" _She bit her lip damn it. Why did she have to be so hot? I can't resist her, like she can with me.

"_You know actually I think I could use your tongue" _She said after a few minutes. I didn't wait for her to change her mind. I got up and moved in between her legs. She was wet but not as wet as she gets with me. I dove in and ate her sweet tight pussy, making sure it was the best head I ever gave her. I sucked out every last drop. She always returned the favor. She always said it was rude not to. So I figured I would at least get some head. But no after she finished she just smiled at me

"_There are suite cases in the closet,. Make sure you return them when your done" _She frowned then turned around. My mouth dropped open. She was really going to leave me hanging like that. She was really upset too. I was pissed at her too. She was overreacting for no fucking reason I wasn't really going to leave she knew that. But I guess it would have hurt her. She should have waited to let him move in until we talked. She wasn't getting off that easy. I was off tomorrow so I waited for her to fall asleep. I waited till she was sound asleep. I pulled her panties down and rubbed her until she got wet. She moaned a little bit and moved her head but she didn't wake up. I slowly pushed my dick into her. She moaned with her eyes closed as I pulled back and thrust back in, her eyes opened half way.

"_Emmett what the hell……..uhhhh" _I started to rub her clit to side track her. I bent down to her ear, while thrusting in.

"_Do you want me to stop?" _I growled in her ear, pulling back.

"_Nnnnooooo!_" she shivered reaching her arms around my shoulders. I got a little rougher, she got wetter. I was hard ever since her little show so it didn't take much to make me bust. After I pulled out, I pulled her into my arms she shook her head laughing, her eyes where still closed.

"_You cheated." _She said moving closer to me. I laughed and kissed her.

"_You love it!" _I said kissing her neck.

"_I love you, but if you ever threaten to leave me over some bull shit again you better go. Cause I don't think it was funny, that really hurt." _She took my hand holding it over her stomach. I smiled to myself because I won the fight. Bella elbowed me.

"_I love you too baby. You know ill never leave you."_ I said still smug from winning.

In the morning everything with us was back to normal. Bella dropped it so I didn't bring it up. She had to go to work. That was one thing I hated a lot of the time she had to work on weekends. We only went out on the nights we both had off.

Jasper was home so it got sort of awkward but the best part was when Bella called.

"_Hey baby, I miss you!"_ I sat down on the couch making sure I was as loud as I could be. Jasper tensed up. I didn't have to look I could feel it.

"_You know what I was thinking baby?"_ I asked innocently.

"_What rockstar?" _She was already laughing.

"_Tonight when you get home after I feed you cause I know your gonna be hungry, I think we should roll play again. Remember when you were the town whore and I was sent to punish you. I wanna fuck you so bad baby. I could nut just thinking about it" _I smiled over at Jasper waving to him as he glared at me.

"_How about you let me make up last night's tease?"_ She said sounding like she felt bad for our fight.

"_You were a tease last night but I still got to hit it so I'm not worried about it." _Jasper got up picking the baby up.

"_THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT! HAVE SOME FUCKING RESPECT" _Jasper yelled loud enough where Bella could hear.

"_Don't listen in to my fucking conversations then!"_ I kept my calm knowing she was listening.

"_It's hard not to listen when your yelling it in my fucking ear. She is still my baby sister. I didn't want to hear about you FUCKING THE 100'S OF GIRLS YOU USED TO TALK ABOUT why would I want to hear about you doing my sister!"_ Jasper snapped back at me raising his voice in the middle for Bella to hear..

"_Fuck you! She is MY baby now asshole and I'll have you know I fuck her every night!"_ I forgot she was on the phone. Jasper walked away taking Lizzy with him.

"_I'm sorry baby. What where you saying?"_ I sat down not hiding my smug smile. "_Hello? Bella?"_ I looked at my phone. She hung up. I called her back but she didn't answer. A few minutes later I got a text from her.

**(We're going to talk when I get home. You're both in trouble!)**

Oh shit, I thought to myself. She is pissed at us both. She had to known this was going to happen. If he doesn't like it he should move out. I turned the game on and anxiously watched the clock for Bella to get home.

I was anxious for her to come home I missed her and I forgot she was mad at us. I feel like we haven't spent much time together lately, which sort of bothered me. When I herd the front door slam shut I knew the storm was coming.

"_JASPER! EMMETT! GET YOUR CHILDISH ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Oh no, she was really pissed off. This was scary Bella.

"_Hi baby" _I went to kiss her but she moved making me kiss her cheek. Jasper came down

the stairs with his head down.

"_Hey Bells."_ He looked as guilty as me.

"_You both have better listen to me and listen good, Everyone in this room is an adult and I swear to god if you don't start acting like it I will treat you like kids. I know you don't get along right now and Emmett I get it ok, he fucked up, people fuck up! GET OVER IT! And Jasper, I AM NOT A FUCKING BABY! I have sex with my boyfriend, and your probably going to hear it one night. GROW UP! I never said shit about the fake moans Katrina used when you lived her."_ I started to laugh at Jasper. That was sort of harsh on her part. "_What the hell are you laughing at Emmet? You want to use our sex life as a weapon well guess what I'm taking your fucking weapon away until the two of can act like adults. You don't have to be best friends again but you have better start acting like adults. Make your own fucking dinner I'm going out with Alice." _She grabbed her purse and walked back out, leaving us both dumb founded. We both glared at each other before going our separate ways. She was right we where acting like kids but what the hell did she expect. I couldn't get over it. He didn't even see the millions of tears she cried from his messages. She acted like her brother died, which at this point doesn't sound so bad. I didn't want to cook and there wasn't anything to make so I ordered a pizza. After awhile Japer came down. He looked for something to eat, but like me he didn't want to cook. I saw him eyeing the pizza box.

"_Don't even think about it."_ I said getting up to get another piece.

"_We obviously have to work something out for Bella's sake."_ Jasper pulled a seat out from the kitchen table.

"_Yeah I was thinking the same thing. And I came up with a fair answer."_ I popped open my beer.

"_What's that?"_ He asked walking right into it.

"_Move out or Die" _I laughed my booming laugh going back to the living room. Jasper followed me.

"_Seriously Emmett, I know I don't want Bella mad at me any more and as much as I love that she took sex away from you I know you don't' either." _I looked at him annoyed with how he made a valuable point.

"_Well I'm not just going to get over it like that. I still think you're a little bitch and I doubt I'll keep my comments to myself."_ I wasn't even looking at him. I didn't need to respect him if he didn't respect me or his sister. He was using her because his wife took off on him to be a whore I always knew she was.

"_Yeah well I still think you're a back stabbing piece of shit who is going to end up braking my sister's heart, because he can't keep it in his pants."_ Jasper sat down frustrated.

"_Sounds like we have a problem then."_ I knew he was watching the game so to irritate him more I switched it the channel. Just then I got a great idea. I can taunt him when Bella isn't around. I'll pissed him off so much that he will want to move out. I think I just picked up a hobby. And if he whines to Bella, well I know how to make myself look good, plus it's his word against mine.

So what did you guys think????? Review let me know!


	16. Trouble in paridice

Point of Review: Emmett

Lemon: Nope

Author's Note: This story is sadly coming to and end soon, But I have some great idea's for a sequel. How many of you are interested in it? Leave a review letting me know if you would Read the sequel coming soon called Forbidden thoughts.

I went to pick Wayne up from the airport today. He wanted to surprise Bella, she didn't know he was out yet. We went upstairs to find her still asleep. She has been really tired lately, I think she is getting sick. Wayne waited by the door, I sat next to her shaking her softly.

"_Baby wake up."_ I kissed her forehead she smacked her lips annoyed that I was waking her up. "_Come on baby wake up. I have a surprise for you."_ I moved her hair out of her face.

"_Emmett leave me alone. I'm tired."_ She whined turning around. I laughed shaking her again. Bella pulled the blanket over her head. "_Emmett, I don't feel good. Please just go away."_ I looked back at Wayne. He was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. I crawled under the blanket with her laying on top of her, trying to tickle her.

"_But babe there is someone here to see you!"_ I said in a sweet innocent voice. Bella opened an eye.

"_I swear Emmett if you pull your dick out I'm cutting it off!"_ Bella was really annoyed now. I heard Wayne let out a laugh. Bella pulled the blanket down and turned red when she seen Wayne standing there.

"_That's my girl, I taught you well."_ Wayne said laughing as she pushed me off her to go hug him.

"_You wouldn't cut it off. You love it more than I do."_ I got up thinking how painful it would be. Wayne gave Bella a big hug, then pushed her back.

"_Are you sick?"_ He covered his mouth and nose.

"_No I just have a headache, and I'm tired."_ She yawned looking back at me.

"_Ah, ok well get your shit together cause I need you to come with me today. We got stuff to do. After our last conversation we need to do some bonding, but first we got some work to do." _

After Bella got ready they took off for what ever they were going to do. I was off today so I took care of the yard, then went to the gym. I ran into a few friends of mine. I almost forgot about these guys. We got to talking and I made plans to go out with them tonight with out even thinking of Bella. I called her as soon as I got back to the house. Luckily she was ok with it. She was already on her way home. I guess she got sicker and Wayne sent her home after she dropped him off at the studio. I told her I would stay home with her but she said she would rather me just go so she could sleep the cold off. I took care of her until it was time for me to get ready. She didn't have the flu she said she ate something bad because her stomach was hurting.

"_So the guys you're going with tonight, are the same ones you used to go with when you were single?" _I was fixing my hair Bella came to stand behind me. She looked worried.

"_Yeah they are why?" _It was cute how she always got a little jealous when I would go out, but I would never cheat on her. I always told her that but she always had her doubts. I knew it was only because of her jerk off ex boyfriend. So I let it go and stopped fighting with her on it.

"_Do they know your not single anymore?" _I couldn't help but laugh at her question.

"_No I haven't really talked to them since we got together. But don't worry Ma I'm goanna tell them as soon as I get there" _I could tell she had more questions from the look in her eye but she didn't ask.

"_Ok well umm have fun. Alice and Wayne are coming over for awhile to watch movies with me." _I turned around watching her walk away kind of dragging her feet.

"_Come here!" _I demanded, pointing my finger in front of me. She walked up to me trying not to look me in the eye. I pulled her close to me when she was within arms reach.

"_You have nothing to worry about baby. We're not going to a club. I'm going to have a few drinks then come home. Since your sick I don't even want to stay out late, I just haven't seen these guys in awhile." _I said into her ear before kissing her forehead. She pulled away looking up at me.

"_I know that's not what I'm worried about. But just go have fun." _I looked at her confused what else is she worried about.

"_I love you Cool Whip." _She smiled a weak smile. Bella walked me outside to my truck. I gave her a big hug and kiss. Feeling a little guilty that I was leaving.

"_I'll see you soon love" _she was smiling but for some reason there was panic in her eyes. She had no reason to panic I was going out just to hang with the guys.

I met up with everyone at a bar called Fire House.

"_Emmett where the fuck you been!" _Bobby was the first to spot me. He always wanted tips on my game back in the day.

" _I've been around ." _He laughed rolling his eyes.

"_Word on the street is some bitch finally got to you_" Bobby said with a weird look, like it couldn't be true.

"_Yeah I heard you're all on lock down what happened to you?" _William was married but that never stopped him from hooking up with whatever girl he could get.

"_You guys act like it's the end of the world. I'm with this shortie named Bella. She is a cool ass chick you'll all like her." _They all laughed shaking there heads.

"_There all cool as fuck in the beginning homie" _William said waving over the waitress.I laughed shaking my head at him

"_No, trust me she is different." _I didn't like how doubtful they were being.

"_Fuck that Emmett! I said my wife was different too until I put a ring on her. It turned on her bitch switch" _William always had something fucked up to say about his wife. I don't know why he was still married to her. We ordered a round of dinks. And continued to bullshit, just catching up.

"_Hey Emmett that hot ass bitch over there is eyeing you" _Ryan pointed out a girl at the bar_. "Come on, prove to us you aren't no bitch and go get her. She is fucking hot as fuck." _Ryan was as big of a dog as I used to be.I looked over at her, finishing my beer.

"_Naw I'm straight. Bella makes that girl look like shit" _I wasn't lying, That girl was cute but my baby was way fucking hotter.

The whole night they all had joke about me becoming a one woman man but I didn't care she was all I wanted. After awhile they got off the subject of me and moved to talking about the shit they have been up to. Nothing has really change with them. I felt awkward with them. I had noticed how much I changed until tonight. Yeah I still partied almost every weekend but what made me see I was different was they all talked about what girls they fucked and how fucked up they were. William complained about his life. All I really said was Bella and I have amazing sex, which was true. But then I just sat there not having anything to say. I started to think how crazy my life used to be. I started to drink more making me miss my single life.

"_If only you guys knew how bomb my girl is you would all shut up." _They laughed because I said it out of no where.

"_Why do you say it like your trying to convince your self?" _Bobby had a raised eyebrow.

"_I'm not I know she is bomb. Fuck you " _I was a little drunk and my words were starting to run together. I don't think I was making much sense.

"_Is this the first time you have been in love Emmett?" _Ryan asked still laughing, drinking his beer. I nodded my head pounding my beer.

"_Just so you know, first loves never last. We all have first loves." _William was being serious now. They all agreed and went back to talk about whatever they where talking about. I don't remember too much after that. I woke up with a pounding headache. The sun was hitting my face. Everything was blurry when I opened my eyes. I rubbed them trying to see straight. I reached for the night stand to grabbed my phone but it was gone. I looked around the room.

"_What the fuck?"_ I said to myself not having a clue where I was. I was obviously in a girls room. I jumped up looking around for my shit I was only in some basketball short that weren't mine. I ran out of the room stumbling trying to put my own pants on. I ran out the front door. My truck wasn't there.

"_FUCK, FUCK ,FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!"_ I cussed at my self.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?"_ Ryan was standing in the door way laughing at me. I looked at him confused as fuck.

"_What the fuck happened last night?"_ I asked getting pissed of at him. Thinking he set me up or something.

"_Nothing fool, we got trashed. You couldn't remember your address. My sister brought us home. Calm down." _He went back into the house. When his sister walked in the words just fell out of my mouth.

"_Did we fuck?"_ I asked staring at her panicking.

"_What the fuck Emmett that's my fucking sister!"_ Ryan stated to get pissed with me.

"_No! "_ His sister snapped at me with an attitude. I ran my hand through my hair.

"_Emmett relax man, you didn't do anything stupid. Well you fucked William up but he deserved it."_ Ryan said looking at me shacking his head.

"_Did I call Bella?"_ I asked already knowing she was going to be fucking pissed.

"_I don't know man, you talked a lot about her though. I'll take you to get your truck right now." _Ryan walked out of the room. I laid my head back, how am I going to get out of this one.

When I got to the house everyone was still asleep even Lizzy. I walked in the room being as quite as I could be. Bella was passed out with Lizzy on the bed. I wanted to get in bed and just lay there with her but I knew she would wake up if I did. I started to leave when I heard Bella

"_Where the fuck were you Emmett?" _Sat up clearing her throat. I knew this was coming.

"_I know baby I'm sorry. I got drunk and ended up at Ryan's. I lost my phone" _

"_A few drinks my ass! How the fuck did you lose your fucking phone?" _she stood up.

"_I don't remember baby. I got into a fight with one of my old friends. I was fucked up_" I laughed not remembering the last time I was that fucked up.

"_That's fucking bull shit Emmett! what did you really do?" _I rolled my eyes not really wanting to deal with it right now.

"_Are you being fucking serious right now? Why do you think I'm lying to you?" _I started getting irritated.

"_Because you said you where coming home early then you mysteriously lost your phone then you don't come home, and now your getting fucking defensive." _she had every right to be pissed off, but I lost it for some reason.

" _Isabella just shut the fuck up already! I'm getting fucking defensive because your stupid ass is accusing me of shit. I spend every fucking day with you one night of me being gone won't fucking kill you. I swear you get bitchier and bitchier every fucking day. You need to knock that shit off already" _She just stared at me. I pulled my shirt off to jump in the shower.

"_Fuck you Emmett! I never complain about anything when do I ever get mad at you? Your acting like your not fucking happy with me anymore. You fucking have been acting different lately I can't fucking take it. Just fucking go to hell. I don't fucking need you. Go out and party every fucking night like you used to. You been bring it up a lot lately. I can tell you miss it so fucking much!" _

"_What the fuck are you talking about? You're acting fucking crazy. I got drunk one fucking night with the boys and all hell brakes lose. I can't believe your seriously acting like this right now. Grow the fuck up! I can't fucking spend every fucking day with you! I'll lose my mind if I do!" _I didn't mean the last part but she was pissing me off, it just came out.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes but I didn't care she was fucking annoying me. She has been freaking out over stupid shit lately. I didn't let it get to me until now. Maybe the guys where right, she was acting like all the other bitches they talked about.

"_Fuck you Emmett! I didn't know I was bugging you so much. You can go and do you. I won't do this"_ She pointed at us both.

"_Oh what your breaking up with me now? Over me not coming home one night. I didn't even do anything wrong! Stupid fucking bitch! Fuck it then fuck you!"_ We both where fucking yelling at each other. I walked in the rest room to jump in the shower. I sat in there in disbelief. This shit was fucking stupid. I knew she would be fucking pissed but this was too fucking much. I was glad she was gone when I got out of the shower. When I went to change I notice a good chunk of her close where missing. I shook my head rubbing my neck. She didn't really think we were breaking up did she? I fucked up I know I did but this was out of hand now.

"_Emmett what the fuck happened to you last night?"_ Jasper walked in holding the baby.

"_Don't you dare fucking start with me. Get a fucking life and stay out of mine"_ I looked at her empty side of the closet getting a sharp pain in my stomach.

"_She was fucking worried. She called hospitals and jails all night long. This right here was what I was worried about. Now that I made me point I'll leave you alone. You should leave her alone before you hurt her even more"_ He shock his head walking out of our room. I laid back on the bed trying to think clearly. I felt bad for yelling at her, she didn't do anything. What the guys where saying was really bugging me though, she was right. I missed my old life, it was selfish of me, and hurtful on her part but it was the truth. Then on the other hand, when we are together life is amazing. Bella takes care of me in everyway she possibly could. I just have been feeling a little weird lately like I was missing out on something. I thought I had it all but I still felt empty.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I waited to see if she would come home but she didn't. When I got up in the morning I went back down stairs to find out I was alone. Jasper was gone with Lizzy. This was exactly what I wanted. To be alone, but after a few hours I was lonely and bored. I started to miss Bella. I started to think about what I said to her. I didn't mean it, I loved her more now then I ever did. I had no Idea where she could have gone. I went back to the room moping around wishing she would come home already. The room was a little dirty so I started to pick it up. Bella left her purse so I knew she would be back soon. It was dumped out on the floor. Some papers where laying there. They looked like doctor office paper. I started to read them wondering when she went to the doctor, and for what. The date was two weeks ago.

Test Results For Miss. Isabella Cullen. My heart started to pound in my chest. I read down to the bottom. Pregnancy test- positive. My mouth dropped open. Things started to make more sense. She was sick but not with the flu. She was emotional, and she was pulling away from me because she knows I didn't want kids. She was pregnant. For a moment I was excited, I felt good about it until I read the next page which was from an abortion clinic in Atlanta! She was planning on leaving me all along. What did me and my big mouth get our self's into this time.

Like I said this story will be coming to an end shortly after this chapter, Would you guys like a part two? What did you think about this chapter? Bella's prego???


	17. My hero

**Point of view: **Bella

**Lemon: **NO

**Author's Note: I know how sad, It can't be ending, Right? Well guess what I have decided to write a sequel to this loving story so you guys better look forward to it. The first chapter will be out sooner then you think!! Thank you guys for all the love you have shown me with this story and I hope you guy enjoy this chapter! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A FINAL REVIEW!!!**

"_Wayne did I make the right choice?" _I asked laying my head in his lap, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"_Listen here shortie, I think you did what was best for you. You can't worry about him or any one else. What have I always told you? Live for yourself and no one else right?"_ I stared off into space holding onto the last pieces of my heart.

"He_ didn't want to have kids, I do. Emmett taught me to love again. Maybe I'll find someone who will be ok with having kids."_ I sat up looking out the big bay window where I spent a lot of my time crying after Edward took the life of my child.

"_You know what your ass needs?_ _Go get ready your going to this damn convention with us, and your goanna like it. Go get dressed."_ There was a big hip hop convention out here with all the latest and greatest equipment, new artist, and everything that the hip hop world has to offer. If Wayne said get up and get dressed then you better do it. If not he would do it for you! "_Come on hurry up, I don't got all day. It's goanna take your mind of this shit for a little while and you know you're going to have fun. Let's go."_ I heard him from outside my door rushing me to get ready.

"_I missed you boss!"_ I opened the door laughing,.

"_Your ass better have missed me!"_ He put an arm around me, walking out to the cars where everyone was waiting for us. "_It's good to have you home sugar we all missed you."_We took two black SUV's. We pulled up to the back of the warehouse where security waited for us to arrive. I almost forgot what it was like to be the entourage of best the rapper alive. There were body guards around us acting like four walls not letting anyone come directly up to us. We made it over to the booth where Cash Money was set up. Wayne was going to be performing, so while he went to get set up I walked around seeing what the place had to offer. After awhile I stopped thinking about Emmett and how much I missed him, and did what I do best, I lost myself in the music. I knew a lot of the promoters here so I was talking to a lot of people, catching up. I can't believe it was really a whole year that had gone by.

"_Isabella?!?" _My heart stopped beating hearing the familiar voice I have grown to despise. I was frozen in place, my eye franticly searching for a familiar face, but through the crowds of people I came up short. "_Look at you, you got even skinnier. You're not fucking with coke again are you?"_ He made his way around me forcing me to see his face, something I wished I never had to do.

"_What are you doing here Edward?"_ The words dripped out of my mouth like venom from a snakes mouth.

"_I'm here for business. I work over at Free World Entertainment. I heard Wayne kicked you to the curb. Maybe I can hook you up with a job, we always need video girls with a nice ass."_ He looked me up and down undressing me with his eyes. He made my skin crawl in the worst way.

"No_ we just opened a studio in LA. So I been out there with my boyfriend setting it up. I got to go Wayne is waiting for me."_ I stepped to the side of him trying to make my get away.

"_When you're ready to have me back let me know I'll be waiting."_ He said stopping my grabbing my arm before I yanked it away.

"_You're not worth the time of day. I have a real man. You're nothing but a little..." _I looked down at his pant implying he had a small penis. "b_oy. I grew up and moved on. _

_You need to stop living in the past."_ I walked away as fast as I could, somewhat scared he would attack me right there in front of everyone, and straight into the restroom where I broke down in the stall. I missed Emmett so much. I just wanted to see his face and have him hold me. Maybe the decisions I made were to hasty, but either way I made my choice and now I had to stick with it. They say if you love someone or something sometimes the best thing is to let it free, and that's what I'm doing I'm letting him free. I don't want him to be with me out of guilt. I cried my eyes out for awhile until Nikki came in. She was one of the up and coming new artist at the label. She was the one to help with my exterior attitude.

"_Bell's are you in here?"_ She sounded worried. I cleared my throat and whipped my eyes.

"_Yeah, I'm here sorry I just wasn't feeling the whole thing."_ I walked out of the stall to the mirror fixing my make-up.

"_Wayne and Baby have everyone searching for you. What's the matter Love? You miss him huh?"_ Nikki leaned against the counter. I don't know where my mind was.

"_How can I miss someone who hit and tortured me like that? You're out of your fucking mind if you think I miss HIM!"_ She jumped off the counter looking at me like I was crazy.

"_What the hell! Do you mean that punk hit you? Oh hell no the guys are going to kill him."_

"_Nikki shut up you knew all of that. Remember we used to talk about it all the time. Don't act fucking dumb! You're not helping."_

"_Umm what?" _she slouched her shoulders like I was speaking another language. "_Who are you talking about girl?"_ She asked fixing her hair.

"_Um Edward duh? _Isn't_ that why Wayne sent you to find me?" _I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"_Ugh, no. There looking for you because you disappeared out of no where. Is Edward here?"_ She finally understood me.

"_Yeah, I bumped into him." _My head hung low. Nikki didn't say anything she put her arms around me hugging me. "_I don't know if I can do this. Emmett was everything to me. I know why I had to end it but it still hurts"_ I said crying in her hug. "_Look Ma, from what you told me and what I heard that boy loved you as much as you love him. Only you know what choices to make. Maybe you should go talk to him, see where his head is at then make your choice. Baby said you left with Wayne right after the fight. You didn't even give your boy a chance, people say shit when there mad."_ She made a good point, but Em also made it clear to me he missed his single life. I want a big family he didn't. So that was the life I was going to let him have.

"_Let's go to the guys. Wayne will shut this place down if he gets to worried."_ we laughed but we both knew he seriously would. We walked out and Baby, for those of you who don't Baby is bird man, A.K.A Wayne's step dad, was leaning against the wall waiting for us.

"_You must be out of your damn mind. You know you can't walk off like that. Wayne is about to shot someone, Ma, Edward is here. Wayne is losing his mind right now."_ I rolled my eyes. We walked back with security.

"_Where the hell were you?" _Wayne smacked my shoulder when he seen me.

"_I was walking around, Geez."_ I wasn't about to tell him about Edward that would just freak him out even more.

"_Well listen here sugar, you don't leave this area with out a suit. Don't make me have to look for you again, we will have problems."_ Wayne laughed, but his tone was serious. He was protective over me. Something I was starting to get sick of. All the men in my life are 'protective'. We went in the tent where he did his warm up routine. He wasn't giving a big concert he was doing a song or two, just for promotional purposes. Once he made his way out to the stage, I watched from the side line. I could feel eyes on me. I tried not looking around but somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped it was Emmett. Even though he had no idea where I was or who I was with. No one in Cali did, I left them all behind for the second time in my life. When my eyes meet with Edward's. I gave him a dirty look then looked away, when I looked to see if he was still staring he was gone. I went in the tent laying my head down. I was starting to feel ill. The doctor at the clinic said this would happen.

"_What's wrong with you Bella?"_ Baby sat next to me rubbing my shoulders.

"_I feel like shit. How long do we have to be here?"_ I lifted my head to look at him.

"_We don't have to be here. I'll have a suit take you home. We'll meet you there with dinner."_ Baby always was the reasonable one. I smiled at him feeling weak. Once I got home I took a shower, changed in to something more comfortable, and cried while watching Hangover. It's mine and Emmett's favorite movie. I was in my old room when I heard a door shut.

"_Wayne is that you?"_ I called from my bed. When he didn't answer I got up to check it out. "_Guys?"_ The house was quiet. It must have been the wind I went back into my room and my door slammed shut. I jumped, screamed, and turned around. Before I could scream again ice cold hands clamped over my mouth and I was pushed to the wall.

"_You shut your fucking mouth. You think you're a little bad ass now? Huh? Did you think I would forget about your little out burst the last time we seen each other?" _Edward's words flowed around me. He had me pined where I couldn't move. Tears ran down my face as I franticly searched for a way to get free. "_You're going to pay you little whore. Your so called boyfriend isn't here to save you. You will get everything that is coming to you. Just after I get everything that is coming to me."_ He roughly rubbed his hand in my crouch. Moving his other hand from my mouth to my neck where he squeezed so tight I thought my head was going to pop off. He moved enough for me to knee him as hard as I could. When he let go of me I ran out of the room down the stairs where he caught me having both of us fall to the floor. Everything started to get hazy when a dark shadow swept over me pulling the weight of Edward off me. I sucked in small breaths still feeling like I couldn't breath. My eyes adjusted to the dark. Two men where fighting but I couldn't see who was who. I felt something warm and wet creep down along the side of my face. I whipped it away but it still dripped. I got up trying to make my way to the light switch but the front door opened instead. I heard Wayne in the darkness.

"_What the-"_ The lights turned on and I fell to the floor on my hands and knee's. When I looked up Wayne was at my side trying to help me up but he faded away along with the lights. I was in a dark dream. All I could hear were muffled voices from panicked voices.

"_Call 911"_

"_Bella wake up, wake up!"_

"_Who the hell is that?" _

"_Don't worry about him. Get that punk Edward!"_

" _Oh god! She is losing a lot of blood.. DO SOMETHING SOMEONE HELP HER! LET ME GO!" _

I woke up to a blinding white light. I felt like a truck had hit me. I couldn't move. At first I thought I was dead, I thought this was it. He really did kill me. That was until I heard whispers, and Wayne looking over me.

"_You couldn't just stay at the booth could you. When will you learn I know what is best _

_for your ass?" _I smiled weakly trying to sit up.

"_Baby be careful! Your still weak, here let me help."_ I put my hand over my eyes. Was I hearing things?

"_Emmett?"_ I whispered in hope.

"_Yeah baby it's me. I'm here."_ I moved my hand, tears already starting to fall.

"_Who called you?"_ I asked looking around the room.

"No_ one, he came looking for you. He heard you scream and broke a window to get in. He saved you sugar." _I looked at Wayne then to Emmett.

"_How did you know where we were?"_ I asked still confused.

"_Come on guys give them some privacy."_ Wayne made everyone leave. Emmett took my hand in his.

"_Bella I didn't mean any of the crap I said. I got scared for a spilt second. But a life with out you is something I can't live with. I felt like I was missing out on something and I thought it was my single life but it wasn't. Cool whip I found your paper work from the doctor and the print out on the clinic out here. I'm so sorry I tried to get her on time but I didn't exactly know where to go."_ He does love me, how did I ever doubt him. I stared into his eyes, they were watery. "_Bella I know what you did and I know you did it because I was a fucking jerk. Next time please talk to me, there is nothing you can't talk to me about." _Once his tears escaped so did mine.

"_Emmett, I didn't go throw with it. I'm pregnant."_ Emmett started at me, his eyes lit up and a smiled formed. He looked as relieved as I felt.

"_Bella really? Are you?"_ His tears were flowing out. I nodded smiling at him. He hugged me tight, then rubbed my belly.

"_You're going to be a daddy."_ Emmett was whipping my tears away smiling from ear to ear. I moved over so he could lay in the bed with me. There was a knock at the door.

"_Come in!"_ Emmett called placing his hand on my stomach. "_Hey sis."_ Jasper walked in with his head down not wanting to look at me. I looked at Emmett. He smiled down at me.

"_Jasper how did you know?"_ I asked feeling my headache intensify.

"_Emmett called me. Wayne told me the whole story. Emmett I really owe you an apology. You were right I was so obsessed with protecting her I ended up being the only one hurting her. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have my sister right now."_ Emmett stood up, eyeing Jasper. "_I know that when you said you loved her you meant it because you always said those were serious words you don't throw around." _I sat up straight in my bed. Jasper started to cry when he finally looked at me. Emmett held out his hand to Jasper, They shock hands but Emmett pulled him into a hug.

"_I really hope this isn't a dream."_ I said feeling my stitches with my hand. They both looked at me laughing.

"_So Jazz we have some great news."_ Emmett said sitting back down next to me. Jasper took a seat by the bed waiting to hear what it was.

"_We're having a baby!"_ Emmett said excitedly. Jasper mouth fell open. My head leaned back on Emmett.

"_I think it was a little too soon Em."_ He kissed me smirking.

"_I'm going to be an uncle? Emmett your goanna be a dad? Oh shit my baby sister is going to be a mother. I need to sit down."_ Jasper was staring at us.

"_Jasper you are sitting down. Are you ok man?"_ Emmett was holding his laugh in. Jasper nodded.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Umm Bella I have some news for you too."_ I sat up starting to feel uneasy.

"_Jasper whatever it is maybe you should wait. Bella has been through a lot."_ Emmett was the only one who didn't irritate me when he got protective of me.

"_Look I get it now, About how you two feel for each other. And I feel like an ass about it. Bella you know how you spent a lot of time with Alice. And she is your best friend?"_ I looked at him not getting his point. "_Well umm, we um went on a date the other night when I said I had to work. We're dating, Alice and I."_ My mouth feel open as I looked at Emmett who was as surprised as I was. This was the beginning of a whole new chapter in our life's.


	18. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
